The Pledge of a Child
by Mailman Dragonite
Summary: The day she stopped traveling with him, Misty made a promise to herself. If Ash ever really succeeded in becoming a Pokémon Master, she'd finally start being honest with him, and with her feelings. Seven years later, much to her surprise—Ash is successful in doing so. Will Misty really hold true to her inner pledge? [Post-Unova. Set in the Orange Islands. PokéShipping.]
1. Tomorrow

_******Notes:** Well hi. I'm Mailman. n___n Welcome to my fanfiction! _I'm no writer, but I'm here anyway. 

_First off, in this story, Ash is eighteen, and Misty is nineteen. I know they're the same age at the canon series start, but I imagine her to be just a little older than him. Ash's birthday being May 22nd, 1987, and Misty's being April 15th, 1987. This story takes place in early May—so, logically, he'd still be eighteen. It doesn't much pertain to the story, itself—but I just wanted to explain my reasoning. Anyway, other character ages will be specified later on. As will various other details, such as ships/pairings (be open minded to them, please!)_

_I plan for this to be several chapters long, so just bare with me, eh? As this is my first fic, reviews are greatly appreciated. Regardless, thank you for your interest! n_n_

_I've made an art account to go along with this story! You can find it under the username ******mailman-dragonite **on ******DeviantArt.**_

* * *

**Seven years was such a long time.**

It was seven years, almost to the day, since they'd parted ways. While he went on to continue the quest of bettering himself, she'd chosen to stay back at the place her life started. He worked to better himself as a Trainer, and she'd taken on the responsibly as Gym Leader. As hoped, the duration would turn out to be an accomplished, worthwhile time—for both of them. A wonderful seven years, indeed. Yet, for her... _indescribably lonely._

—Misty Waterflower, current Gym Leader of Cerulean City, now accepting of the title "Water Pokémon Master." She'd also taken the Kanto League honor of hosting the most rigorous Gym battle, before the Elite Four. While lonely, she wasn't _alone_, of course. She had her sisters, and her Pokémon (and the masses of challengers she seemed to face, daily.) But... there was always something missing in her life. It hadn't been there, last time she'd taken her residence at the Gym. But since returning as its Leader... _there was just something missing._ And she knew exactly what it was... _who_, it was.

—_Ash Ketchum_. The persistent and spirited Trainer from Pallet Town. Ever stubborn, even at age eighteen, the boy was still driven in his life-long goal that seemed to be getting closer and closer, ever single day. (Well... in his mind, at least.) _He_ was the farthest thing from lonely. Ash had made multiple, wonderful friends and traveling partners over the years. Even when on what seemed to be "his own"—Ash was never _really_ alone (if for no other reason than, he'd always have Pikachu.) Regardless, just like himself, all his companions moved on to pursue dreams of their own. But he knew his friends would always be with him, even if it wasn't physically. And Misty was no exception. She would always hold a very special place in his heart.

...But that didn't mean, he didn't miss _her. _Because he did.

He missed her, every day.

**Even two years was a long time.**

Such was the length of time, that the duo had since seen each other. Understandably so, of course. He'd been off training nearly every waking moment he could, this time, cycling through new regions, and ones he'd previously taken on. Ash was adamant to work harder every day of his life, in hopes of achieving his ultimate goal.

—But he always made certain to keep in touch with all his old friends. He'd meet up with many of them, travel together a while, eventually part ways, knowing they'd see each other again soon. To his knowledge, Brock was close to graduation for his degree as a Pokémon Doctor and Breeder. Tracey was still at Oak's Laboratory. May, now a respected and well-achieved Pokémon Coordinator, was continuing with the sport, traveling through the regions with Drew and Max (who was now a certified Trainer.) Dawn had also attracted quite a bit of attention, mostly as a pseudo-celebrity, with the help of Lopunny. Cilan had gone on to become an S-Class Connoisseur, and opened a successful café with his brothers, in Castelia City. Then there was Iris... wild as ever, and now Opelucid City's Gym Leader. —Oh, even Gary! Who'd since left his position as Professor Rowan's aid, and was now working along side his grandfather (and planning to take over the lab, when Oak retired.) And lastly, though never the farthest from his mind...

There was Misty.

One of his best friends. Certainly most trusted, alongside Brock, and one he knew the longest. Despite their constant bickering, they had a bond that couldn't be broken. He'd call her when he could, they'd catch up, argue, talk about nothing, and he always made sure to let her know when he'd be back in the area.

They cared about one another. Even after being apart for so long, their friendship never faded. Not in the slightest.

**Even a month felt like a long time.**

—It was the last time they had a video call, actually seeing one another's faces. Misty kept track of how long it'd been between said conversations... usually down to the day. (The phrase 'too long' seemed to suffice, for Ash.) Regardless, it was replacement for seeing one another in person.

* * *

"I mean it, Misty! I'm almost there!" Ash flashed his most determined grin at the screen. "Just a little more training on Mt. Silver! —Any day now, I'll be ready! I'll compete in the next Indigo League Conference and beat the Elite Four."

"Yeah, like the first time you took them on?" she mocked, running a towel through her previously drenched hair. "Yeah, you got this, Ash."

"Have a little faith, will ya? I'm gonna do it this time!" he protested, "Pikachu's gotta be at least level seventy by now."

"Pi, Pikachupi!" the small Electric mouse chimed in, jumping over its Trainer's shoulder.

"Wha—?!" she blurted, legitimately surprised. While Misty always had faith for Ash as a _person_... she never really stopped seeing him as the delusional little boy with the impossible goal of Pokémon Master. But how could she? She could probably count on one hand, all the times Ash'd done something she'd call "honestly successful."

"Don't sound so surprised." He gave a bitter frown. "I told ya', this time, I'm gonna do it! No more top sixteen for me, I'm gonna be number one."

"Pi-ka!"

"Yeah, yeah," she brushed them off. Whatever, Ash. Maybe Pikachu had the potential, but without an intelligent Trainer, too—that didn't mean much. "I'll believe it when you're standing on that podium, holding the trophy in your hands."

He only growled in response, "Fine, _don't_ believe me, but this time next month—I'm gonna be there! I'll be Champion. _I'm finally gonna beat the Elite Four_."

* * *

**—****And he ****_did_****.**

It really was an awe-inspiring (if not, unbelievable) course of events. Misty (while growing increasingly more tense with his consecutive victories), was legitimately _amazed_, watching the live broadcast. It was a rigorous challenge that she'd never thought _Ash_ capable of taking on. He'd been legitimately strategic in his use of Charizard, Samurott, Scrafty, Gliscor, Garchomp, and, of course, Pikachu. It wasn't easy for any of them, as to be presumed. His battle against Prima nearly did him in right away, but with a fire-y finish from Charizard, he'd prevailed. He breezed through Agatha, of course, with the help of Scrafty. And his last two matches were fairly evenly tied... but then, he nearly lost it all final battle with Lance. Regardless, Ash found his way to the end. Ultimately, he _prevailed._

The day that Misty thought wouldn't exist had come right out of the blue. It was real.

Ash Ketchum was a Pokémon Master.

For him, this was clearly the most important day of his life... but for her, it was exactly the opposite. Oh, she was ecstatic for him, of course, but she never expected something this impossible to _actually_ happen. Ash'd never been top-of-the-line material! It was frustrating enough to send her over the edge, exploding at Azumarill. ("When the hell Ash get _competent_?!", to quote.)

This really wasn't supposed to happen.

For, with this seemingly imaginary day, came another terrifying commitment on the Gym Leader's part.

* * *

Hours later, Misty found herself at the Gym's pool. After all, what better way to cool off (no pun intended), than how she always coped with things? The Leader tried to clear her mind of all the image that laughed it. The replaying scenes of Ash's multiple victories, then the awards ceremony, and finally—him, _actually_ standing there, on that podium... holding the trophy in his hand.

It was too much for her.

"Azumarill! Azumarill!" babbled Misty's favored Pokémon, snapping the girl from the dazed state. Taking a deep breath, the young woman resurfaced from the body of water she'd been idly resting under, moments before. Doing so, the sound of her C-Gear chiming echoed through the high-ceiling room. Azumarill demanded her attention again, "Ill ill, azumarill!" he motioned in the direction of it.

Oh great. She could only guess what this call was about. The redhead was slow to paddle over to the pools side, climb out, and trot to the device. She looked down at it. The contraption was a gift sent to her from Unova—by no other than (coincidentally enough) the caller's son. Exhaling, Misty answered.

"—Eh, hello, Misty?" the kind voice greeted.

"Ah—hi, Delia!" the redhead replied, false cheeriness cloaking her otherwise anxious state. Misty already knew where this call was going.

"Ehe, I assume you heard the great news?"

"How could I not?" she giggled. "I watched it live on TV. Pallet must be in an uproar, as hometown to a new Champion. Am I right?"

"That you are!" the older woman exclaimed, unusually perkier than normal. Understandably so, of course. "That's part of why I'm calling, actually! We're having a 'congrats!' party for him, when he gets back! —And you know we couldn't have a party without you there."

Misty gave a soft laugh in reply. Delia was the same (near diabetically) sweet woman she'd always been. While dwelling on anxiety, there was no way Misty could refuse, "Well I'll be there, of course. When is it?"

"—Tomorrow!"

The younger woman's eyes widened, her heartbeat was quick to pick up. "—T-Tomorrow?"

"Yep! He'll be here in the evening. You can make it?" Delia confirmed.

Keeping as much of a relaxed tone as she could, Misty complied, "Mhm."

"Great! It'll be at Professor Oak's Laboratory. —Ah, I'd love to talk more, Sweetie, but I still have to call everyone else. Can't wait to see you! Buh-bye now!"

"Bye..." Misty trailed off, hanging up. C-Gear in her hand, her arm drifted lifeless at its side.

...Tomorrow? That was so soon. Well, honestly, what else did she expect? Where else would he go after he'd won? But, really? _So soon? _She'd accepted this day was for sure, now, but... _really?_ _Tomorrow_? Her mind lingered back to that day, seven years ago.

**_"Well, Ash Ketchum... finally, I know how you feel about me."_**

___**...But you don't know how I feel about you.**_

That day, she made a pledge to herself. A pledge she'd never forget, but only brush aside, assuming she'd never have to fulfill it.

When Ash'd finally succeeded in what seemed like his forever unreachable goal, Misty would finally start being honest about her feelings. Or rather, honest with _him_—about her feeling. The young woman tried to swallow the lump in her throat, clutching her pounding heart all the while. Tomorrow, not only would she have to see him, for the first time in two years... she'd have to face up to the inner vow she'd kept, all this time. But, would she _really_ go through with it? Misty glanced down at the bouncy Pokémon beside her.

"Azumarill?" the creature blinked.

"—I-It was just... a juvenile promise," Misty explained to the Aqua Rabbit. Picking up her towel, the Gym Leader cuddled it against her chest. "I was a dumb kid, right? I didn't say it then, so... no point in saying it now." Her gaze zoned out, taking her thoughts far along with it. Like she'd done so, for the past seven years, Misty muttered, "I've forgotten all about it."

"—Azumarill," accused the Pokémon.

How could seven years be so agonizingly long, yet...

**Tomorrow would begin, all too abruptly.**

The Gym Leader was quite for a moment, before blatantly lying to herself, yet again.

**It was just the pledge of a child.**

* * *

_******Notes:** Behold, my lame first attempt at fanfiction._

_I'm sorry I kinda skipped the battle between Ash and Lance. I'm actually planning to write it out in another fic entirely, as I need to work on writing out Pokémon battles. :'D But for now, THIS IS WHAT WE HAVE._

_Anyywayyy. Reviews are loved! And, again, thank you for reading!_


	2. Run Away

_**Notes:** OKAY SO I'M SORRY BUT. We definitely have some Ash and Pikachu bro-feelings, in this chapter. Just wanted to get that outta the way, right off the bat. Then there's some minor Misty angst, too. __Things will start to pick up, soon. I promise._

_Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Endless gratitude.**

"Man, Pikachu... sure does feel bizarre being back here, doesn't it?" confessed Ash, looking down at the path they'd traveled (not just now, but so many times before.) He glanced at the Electric Pokémon, peeking over his shoulder.

"Pikachu, chu!" the Mouse replied, also gazing every-which direction.

"Yeah, you can say that again! Feels like it was just yesterday!" he laughed lightly in response. Though, in reality, it was actually quite the opposite. It'd been at least... a year, at this point? Or two? Either way, he was eighteen now, and older of the title, "Kanto Champion of the Elite Four." He always thought he'd be more excited, on this day—and, while he was, Ash couldn't help but feel anything less than dazed. His view drifted to the worn, dirt road beneath their feet, still reminiscing in yesterday's near-bewildering events. It was so hard to believe. And now, it felt nothing less than surreal, walking the last stretch between Viridian City to Pallet Town. Before he knew it, Ash could see a small lake in the distance. The one he remembered jumping in the day he'd left home, carrying an injured Pikachu to, what he hoped, was "safety."

"Look, Pikachu! We're almost home!" he said, taking a few fast steps forward, before coming to a stop. If the lake was_ there_, that meant, he was _here._ A brilliant deduction, but—where exactly was_ here?_

"...Chu?" asked the Pokémon, wondering why his Trainer had halted. Ash's expression softened, and gaze again drifted back to the creature on his shoulder. A warm smile passed over his lips, before he spoke the name of his beloved Pokémon.

"Pikachu..."

The Mouse twitched its head to the side. Taking notice to Ash's tone, he replied, "Pikapi?" ("Ash?") —Was something wrong? It wasn't often, that he spoke like this.

"Do you know where we are?" the boy asked.

"Piiii... Pika pi, pikachu?" ("Uhm... Almost to Pallet, right?")

He paused again, "...This is the spot where we were nearly done in by that flock of Spearow, the first day we left... Do you remember?" His words were somewhat vague, but Pikachu livened up after a moment, nodding vigorously. How could _anyone_ forget something like that? Both Trainer and Pokémon thought for a moment, suddenly recalling such a memory.

* * *

_**"Spearows! Do you know who I am? I'm Ash, from the town of Pallet! I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokémon Master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all—you hear me? Come and get me!"**_

* * *

—And said Spearow would have, if the Electric Mouse hadn't made his resolve to save his arrogant Trainer. His Trainer who, ironically enough, was trying to protect _him._ That was the first time Ash really saw the power that his Pokémon could wield... And even more than that, it was when their bond truly began.

"Pikachu..." Ash said, again, putting one hand atop the creature's head. With a weak smile, he confessed, "—I never could've done this without you. And all my other Pokémon, too, of course... but if you hadn't've been there for me, from the beginning," he paused, "things just wouldn't've turned out this way, you know? My life wouldn't be the same if I'da gotten Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle to start..."

"Pika..." the Pokémon replied simply, returning his master's endeared expression. Despite having already known such things, Pikachu still felt touched by his Trainer's words.

Reaching up, Ash took the Mouse in his arms. With a tight hug, he said, "Thanks, buddy, for sticking with me." The Mouse returned the embrace, letting out a joyful "chaaa", while he did so. They'd come such a long way since that first day. Again cheery, Ash added, "and—our adventure isn't over yet!"

"Pika pika!" ("It never will be!")

"Best friends till the end, okay?"

"Chaaa!" he replied. ("Of course!")

With a pause, Ash said, "Love you, buddy."

"Chu chu, Pikapi." ("Love you too, Ash.")

* * *

**The kind of nostalgia that only you can make me feel.**

After their moment of reminiscence the duo came to the aforementioned lake. Again, at another spot that brought Ash to nostalgia. It's almost as if he could see his old friend there, sitting on the low rocks with her line cast into the water. Again adorning the yellow tank top and blue shorts she always used to wear. Behind her was the shiny new bike that'd bind them together for the next year and a half of traveling together (if not, their lives forever.) He could remember the first time they met, in prescience detail. If for no other reason than that lovely slap of the face she gave him.

"...Misty," he exhaled, a warm smile on his face.

"Pikachupi?"

_Misty._ One of his closest friends in the entire world, and, while all his friends were important, she'd always held a special place in his heart. He wasn't exactly sure why, and despite the dynamic between them, Ash trusted her above everyone else. Ah—and Brock as well, of course (but, in a very different ways.) It was something far too complex his yet emotionally naive mind could describe. Their constant bickering ironically seemed to take him off-edge, as it even continued in the recent years. She was there from the beginning, and, besides Pikachu, his first real friend. Needless to say, he missed her, always. (—Though, he'd never actually admit that. Nope. Not a chance.)

"—It's had been a while since we last saw her, huh?" Man, he couldn't wait to rub it in her face that he'd finally succeeded! If only she could have been there in the audience, when it actually happened... Regardless, he was seeing her today! —And everyone else, too, as soon as they got to Pallet.

With that, Ash called out Charizard, whom he and Pikachu were quick to jump on the back of. Excited, the group flew in the direction of their hometown.

* * *

The orange-haired Gym Leader wasn't exactly what you'd call "fashionably early," to the party. In fact, she was the last to arrive, besides the Champion himself. Never in her life had she been so anxious, excited, nervous, and scared to see a person. All in one go, no less...

**Incredibly high, yet controlled anxiety.**

After putting on a forced smile and saying her hellos, Misty'd made her way to the corral out back, behind the lab. As she didn't exactly feel up for socializing right now, she'd decided to take the company of Ash's Pokémon. They were all there, excited for their master's arrival. She sat by Feraligatr, remembering the day she'd almost claimed said Pokémon as her own. But ultimately, in the end, she lost to Ash. A weak, nostalgic smile passed over her lips, though it soon faded. Her thoughts trailed deeper.

—Why did she still have to harbor such lame, ten-year-old girl feelings? Why did she still have to harbor this_ stupid lie?_ She shook her head, having already made her resolve to forget that promise. That dumb promise that, she was, quite apparently, still thinking of at the very moment.

...She hadn't forgotten it.

She'd never forget it.

If she was going to tell him, she'd have to do it today. Not that, you know, she_ was_ going to. But, Ash was always so quick to leave when he'd return home. And she'd bet even more-so this time—as the Indigo Plateau was back awaiting him. She knew wouldn't be able to wait till the next time they'd see each other. She've talked herself out of it by then. Heck, she'd already talked herself out of it by now (...probably.)

"—Misty?" asked a somewhat-concerned voice asked from behind her—interrupting the redhead's otherwise depressing train of thought.

"Oh, hey, May!" she replied, putting on a smile for the younger girl. It wasn't exactly forced, either, as May's youthful presence never ceased to cheer up any mood. While she'd grown into a lovely, seventeen year old woman, the brunette still radiated a sort-of childish charm. "What's up?"

"Ah—well... you weren't hanging around with everyone else. And, you're usually so excited to see Ash, but, you seem, uhm... kind of down, today," she explained. "Is everything alright?"

Misty was quick to perk up. "Oh, ah-ha, yeah," she lied. (Been doin' a lot of that lately, Misty.) "Just, y'know, kinda tired." And that part was true, at least. The redhead hardly slept the previous night. Three guesses why.

May gave a weak smile. She knew Misty'd never talk about such problems to her (despite the fact that they'd grown closer, over the years.) "...It's something about Ash, huh?" Misty was about to interrupt, but instead held her silent. Was it _that_ obvious?

"...Why don't you talk with Brock about it?" May suggested. If there _was_ one person she could talk to about such things, naturally, it was Brock. Almost everyone could spot Misty's blatant affection for Ash, but Brock was the only one who really _understood_ it. The older girl had yet to reply. May put of soft hand on the other's shoulder, and spoke again. "—Try not to worry, okay? Whatever it is, it'll be alright."

Misty offered a reassuring expression. "You're right," she said simply. To that, May gave one last weak smile and went back to the crowd.

...But the younger girl didn't know what she was talking about. Sure, she might've had _some_ idea, and it was so kind of her to offer the reassurance, but, really... she just had no idea. And while Brock _did,_ he would just try to talk her into telling him. And she wasn't so sure she wanted that. Years of friendship could (and probably would) be ruined with just a few honest words. And she couldn't even bare the _thought_ of that, much less, the reality. Soon, she realized... facing Ash at all tonight (especially if she _wasn't_ going to follow through...) would just hurt too much. It was already so hard, keeping the truth from him. Doing so now would only result in more pain, topped off by the guilt of even lying to_ herself;_ going back on her promise after all these years...

—So, it was now or never?

**How about _never._**

She needed to leave. "Fraa?" said a confused Feraligater, as Misty was quick to stand and rush out the back gate. She didn't wanna face anyone inside, either. She hoped everyone'd be so caught up in the excitement not to notice her absence. Trotting down the path that led back to the main road, Misty started (what she thought to be) her way home.

But that wasn't the case.

* * *

Still flying on the back of his trusted Pokémon, Ash caught sight of his beloved hometown in the distance, seeing Professor Oak's iconic laboratory at the top of the hill. His grin widened. Ash scanned the familiar town below, basking in it's boring, yet endearing glory. Oh, there was Gary's house! Ah—and his own! Not that he'd have time to stop there yet, but... wait—?

"Hey... Pikachu, is that—?" he muttered, seeing a familiar orange-haired figure racing down the path for what looked like dear life.

"Pikachupi!" the Pokémon confirmed.

_"—Misty!"_

**So much for trying to run away.**


	3. Wildcard

_**Notes:** Well, thank you to the few people who've given me reviews, follows, and favorites already! Though I haven't gotten very many, but they're actually really inspiring. So thank you! __I also really appreciate when people help edit and correct me on little story details, spelling errors, etc. So feel free to give any advice, should you have any._

_Thanks for reading. n_n_

* * *

**You're always there, you're everywhere.**

She didn't_ want _to run away. She did _want_ to see him. But... doing so would just make everything that much more stressful, right now. More afflicting. In her spur of the moment decision, Misty continued trotting down the old dirt road—trying her hardest to keep her mind clear. Clear of everything. Free on the person who caused her so much joy, and so much grief.

The Gym Leader held crossed arms over her chest, as if you be carrying something. Even to this day, it gave her a false sense of security. It had actually become a bit of a habit, in recent years. Misty knew she had a tiny, egg-shaped creature to thank for that. One she missed so dearly. Regardless, it unconsciously comforted her, as she ran away from something that was otherwise impossible to escape. And only when the Water Trainer heard her name being called, did she come back to reality. Misty looked up in the sky, blinded by the evening sun.

"—Misty!"

"Pikachupi!"

"—Eh?" exclaimed the young woman, shielding her view. She hadn't realized exactly what it was, until she was hit in the face with it.

Quite literally.

Ecstatic to see her since their victory, Pikachu was just as impulsive as his Trainer had come to be. The mouse didn't even think twice before leaping from the large, red reptile (who was a good 50 feet from the ground yet.) "Pikachupi!" he repeated. ("Misty!")

"Huh—?!" Before the Water Trainer even knew what'd happen, she was in the most _literal sense,_ face to face with the yellow Pokémon. "—Ahh!" Misty shrieked, stumbling backwards and onto the ground. Pikachu cuddled his face to hers in an overly excited greeting, letting out a pleasant "chaaa!" as he did so. It'd all happened too fast for the Trainer to really comprehend. Dazed and confused, she gripped her forehead, "P-Pikachu?" Within half a second of recognizing the creature, Misty was _mortified._ Because she knew—where there was Pikachu, his Trainer was soon to follow.

As if on queue, Ash called out in his frustrated panic, "—Pikachu!" to which the Gym Leader froze, identifying his voice in an instant. Coming to a full descent, the newly appointed Champion was quick to hop off Charizard. "You could've waited! What if you'd've missed and fell flat on your face! Or what if that wasn't actually—" he paused, remembering the other Trainer's presence; the one he'd called to moments before. His view panned over to her, and she looked up at it. It was almost as if the world stopped for a moment, while they held the other's gaze for the first time in two years.

**One another.**

Both Trainers were silent for a moment, leading the same train of thought. "S/he looks so different", though no less recognizable. Misty's hair was the same length, still set in a pony tail. She_ seemed_ a little taller (though it was hard to tell, while she was lying on the ground), and she'd definitely looked an adult, not a little girl. Physically, she changed. All in ways that a simple video call would never do justice. She still looked like herself, of course, but, also... she was different.

"—Misty."

—Inhaling softly, he could already tell one thing that hadn't changed, though...

Her scent.

Even from here, the Champion could smell her pungent aroma of chlorine. The scent that always lingered with Misty. Not that it was particularly bothersome, mind you. It was actually rather... calming, even. Familiar.

Still dazed and confused, Misty gazed, mouth slightly agape. It was him. Out of the blue in the most literal sense. She blinked idly, really examining him for the first time.

Maybe it was because she was plastered to the road, by the small yellow creature nuzzling her, but... Ash, too, seemed taller. Even taller since their last visit. His hair was still messy, sticking out in every which direction—but he now adorned the first cap he owned, from when they traveled together. (—He started wearing it again?) His skin seemed just a bit more tanned, though she'd image as much, with how often he'd be in the sun. And he, uhm... he wasn't exactly... _built, _per se; he'd never been. But Ash'd definitely hit some kind of a growth spurt in their time apart. He didn't look like a child anymore. While she always thought his childish appearance to be cute, she was now caught particularly off guard. Was Ash... _handsome?_

**Two years could do a lot for a person.**

The young woman hadn't even tried to force a reply from herself, being too lost in her bewilderment. Ash, however, only laughed at Misty's response (or rather, lack thereof.) Smirking, he commented, "What's the matter, Misty? Looks like you've seen a ghost! Careful it doesn't lift you in the air again. Brock ain't here ta' catch 'ya!"

Zoning back to reality with Ash's comment, Misty's cheeks went pink (slightly out of embarrassment, though more-so frustration.) As if on instinct, she snapped back, "Oh, shut up! W-What would you've done if a Pokémon came flying out of no where and hit you in the face?!"

"Pika?"

"Ah..." Looking back at the tiny Pokémon, Misty now returned a proper greeting—hugging Pikachu in affection. "—It's been a while, Pikachu."

"Pika pika!" he chimed.

Ash's expression fell a bit, as he looked displeased. "Yeah, good ta' see you too." He crossed his arms.

"Hmph," she replied, turning to the side and sticking her nose in the air; a pose she hadn't taken in years. (Since she was probably eleven, wouldn't you know.)

"W-What?! What'd I do already?!" he whined.

"You didn't tell me you'd be here the very _day_ after the conference!" she said, coming up with an excuse on the spot. Though, it_ was_ fairly legitimate. Not that she really _needed_ an excuse. She was just always frustrated with him, reason or not. "I had to cancel four Gym battles, thanks to you."

"B-but I just knew yesterday, too!" Oh, and now was the_ perfect chance to brag._ "—Didn't you hear? I won—" Ash started, only to be cut off by mid-sentence.

"—Of course I heard," she sighed, standing up, brushing the dirt off herself, "and before you even have a chance to gloat, here's my obligatory, 'congratulations Ash, you were right, I was wrong, you really did it' —blah blah blah."

And with those highly uncalled for words, it was as if all her previous feelings of self-doubt and despair had just _never existed_. Instead, she was back to the same emotions Ash usually provided for her: annoyance and frustration. The childish façade she always put up over-powered all thoughts in her mind. Such a façade entailed only three things, as a rule: bickering, insults, and nagging.

But such a blissful, wonderful façade it was.

Regardless, Ash growled in response, being anything but stranger to the redhead's mocking. Right as he was about to think up some 'clever' retort, the Water Trainer flicked him across the nose. Ash and clutched his face, yelping like a Lillipup, "—A-Ahh! What was that for?!"

"For that stupid ghost comment."

"...I _thought_ you'd be happy to see me," he crossed his arms, striking that pout-y pose that he always used to. "This wasn't exactly the welcoming I was looking forward to."

"Yeah, that's waiting for you back at—" she stopped, her voice trailing off, "—Professor Oak's Lab..."

"—Yeah!" Suddenly too excited to care about the stinging in his face, Ash's one-track mind flipped directions. He didn't even notice Misty's change in tone. "Then what are we waiting for? —Let's get going! We can talk and catch up when we get there!"

Misty, however, paused. Hesitant to respond, the words of her silent oath suddenly lingered in her mind. She _could_ still get out of this. She could just make some lame excuse, apologize, and be on her way. She could give up and forget about it. All of it.

...No, she couldn't.

"...Yeah," she agreed, putting on a fake (exhausting) smile. With that, Ash promptly called the winged Pokémon back to its Poké Ball, forcibly linked arms with the girl beside him, then proceeded to start back down the way she came. Misty stumbled over her feet, slightly flustered at his sporadic actions. "S-stop, Ash! Y-you don't have to drag me!"

"Well, clearly I do—you were goin' the other way," he stated so matter-of-factly. "Eh—" Ash turned to her, "why _were_ you going that way? You sure were in a hurry."

"Oh," Misty exhaled, trying to think of an excuse. "I-I just..."

With a proud grin, Ash cut her off, "—Ohhh, I get it. Wanted to see Me and Pikachu before everyone else did, right?" To that, the Gym Leader's cheeks, again, turned pink.

"N-No!"

"Pika piiiika," accused the rodent, now back on his rightful owner's shoulder.

"It's okay, Misty. I'd miss me too if I'd've been gone so long," he teased... though, mostly for his own ego. The redhead growled, however, and shoved him to the side of the road.

"Don't be so modest!" Misty retorted. She stuck her tongue out at him, pulling at the bottom of her eyelid as she did so. With that, the girl took a head-start down the path, "Last one back is a rotten Exeggcute!" ...Another line she hadn't used, since she was a kid.

"H-hey, wait!" he called back. "Not fair! You got a head start! —Misty!" He chased behind her.

"Pikachupi!"

"Mistyyy!"

She'd since tuned them out, however, as she was simply trying her hardest to comprehend the situation. What was she to do? Geez, what had just _happened,_ even? ...Why couldn't Ash just be predictable like a regular person?

...Was this her resolve? Did returning mean that she'd made her decision to tell him? Or was she just gonna grit her teeth and bare through the pain? —Was she just over-thinking everything? —Did any of that even _matter_? She didn't know. Moments before, she'd been drowning in her own depression—caused by _him_, but, ironically, the second she was reunited with_ him_... it all faded away.

* * *

**At war with myself, yet I still can't win.**

How could someone as harmless as Ash Ketchum give a person so many conflicting feelings? Why would a stupid ten year old crush last so long, even in their separation—then change into this undeniable devotion? _How_ could it? A sporadic phone call here and there; a visit between regions. That's all she knew of him for _seven straight years_. With anyone else, she'd have felt bitter and abandoned. With anyone else (save for Brock), she'd never give them a second thought before moving on with her life. —But she couldn't, with Ash. Instead, she only missed him that much more. She missed being by his side, experiencing the world, just... this, right now. Every day, she longed for the next time she'd see him, hear his voice, and just be together, like they used to. But as she had her responsibility in life, Ash had his. She couldn't be with him, and she'd never ask him to come back. Doing that would change him entirely; everything he stood for.

Everything she _admired_ about him.

Yeah, he wasn't perfect (...very far from it, in fact.) —_But he was Ash._ Endlessly driven, aberrational Ash. And despite what anyone may have said, that got him somewhere. Perhaps his obligation was fueled from how darn stubborn he was. Oh _God_. Was he stubborn. Not to mention... kinda stupid. And overly excitable. Hungry, too. A tad impolite. But, still, no less pure-hearted, perhaps being a bit naive as a result, and... kinda dense, also. (Oh, who was she kidding. Ash was thicker than Cerulean City on a foggy morning.)

But... still.

_He was so kind. _

He'd never turn his back on anyone who even_ might_ need help. She doubted there as hardly a person in the world who Ash couldn't make a friend out of. But, despite having all this faith in him as a person, the redhead still fooled herself into thinking, "Yeah right, Ash'll never beat the Pokémon League." ...Or did she ever really believe that? Maybe she wanted to. But if she honestly believe that to be the case, wouldn't Misty have since let go of the idea that she could still be with him? She didn't know.

What if she _did_ tell him? Was it even possible to get such feelings across, in a short visit? She didn't know how he'd react. She didn't know what he'd say...

She didn't know he'd _feel._ Especially after all these years.

Mistly didn't know. She just_ didn't know_.

**...Ignorance is bliss?**

But, with him, she never really did. Ash was, without a doubt, a wildcard.

And maybe that was yet another reason, she was so fond of him.


	4. Metronome

_**Notes:** And in this chapter, children, we** actually** focus on some other characters, too! There's quite a lot more dialogue than there'll normally be, as I've tried to test out my writing for each person at least once. But, I'm not actually super familiar with all the cast, so I hope I didn't do too bad? Again, tips are appreciated. _

_And for a reference, unmentioned character ages are as follows: Iris (eighteen), Cilan (twenty-two), __Brock (twenty-two),_ _Max (fourteen), May (seventeen), __Drew (seventeen), __Dawn (sixteen), _Delia (I don't know like thirty-nine.)

_Not actually a whole lot of Ash/Misty in this chapter, but LOTS OF OTHER PLATONIC ADORABLE FEELINGS._

_Alsooo, didn't mention this till now, but... ContestShipping. Not anywhere near the main focus, but. Uhm. It's there. Anywayyy, enjoy!_

* * *

**Rage.**

The raven-haired boy was quick to take her bait, chasing Misty along the upwards-sloped path that led towards Oak's Lab. Naturally, he never ceased his shouting for her to wait. (All of which was useless, as he ultimately came in second.) He got no such obedience out of the redhead, of course, but instead, the simple response of: "Yeah, wait? Just like you did, when I told you not to run off with my bike, you little klepto?"

...She never really _stopped _being moody, did she? Most of Ash's other female friends seemed to have grow out of their adolescent, emotional stages. He didn't understand why, but Misty never really changed. Well, of course she changed in _some ways_, that was even more apparent now, after not seeing her in two years. But for the most part, she was still the same person she'd always been. Cranky, naggy, always-thinks-she's-right-and-better-than-him Misty.

And, for whatever reason, Ash didn't mind that. While he actually might not have realized it, he wouldn't really want her to be any other way. Sure, it bothered him when they were kids, but now—their endless back and forth was rather enjoyable, in his eyes. Actually, you might even say... he missed it. When they argued, Ash always found himself pushing as far as he could, if only to prove her wrong. She brought out the best in him.

And that was saying a lot.

**Dragon Dance.**

When they finally reached the front of the building, the younger boy didn't have the chance to whine (or even catch his breath) before being bombarded with his welcome. Again, quite literally.

"'Bout time you showed up, _Mr. Pokémon Champion,_" a voice called from above, causing the duo to look up simultaneously. They were greeted with the sight of a familiar young woman, poking her head out one of the window. She adorned a wild purple hairstyle topped with a crown, and an extravagant outfit to match. Sticking out of her hair was a small, olive-colored Dragon.

"Axew!" the Pokémon chimed.

"Pika-chu?" replied Pikachu.

"I-Iris!?" in a matter of moments, Ash, too, found himself being pounced on, much like Pikachu and Misty before (only... by the Trainer, rather than her Pokémon.) He yelped as the wild girl came in direct contact with him. Knocking him to the floor, she wasted no time to put him the a sleeper-hold. He struggled a bit, though laughing as he did so, "G-Get off, Iris!" meanwhile, Axew had also proceeded in tackling Pikachu to the ground. Lucky for him, the Dragon-type had yet to reach either of its evolved stages.

"Oh, quit your whining, Kid!" remarked Iris, giving him a playful noogie. "This is payback for not telling me you actually had _competence_!"

To the side, Misty blinked in bewilderment at the other girl's surprise assault. It was only after a moment for staring did she, too, start laughing, "—That makes two of us." Despite the close physical contact between her and Ash, Misty never thought Iris to be a threat.

"Wanted to keep all of us in the dark, Ash?" the tanned girl Gym Leader added. Despite his protesting, Iris continued her comedic battering. "The Champion of Kanto, and you're still such a kid!"

**Synthesis.**

Another laugh was heard from behind them. "—An interesting flavor, just like always," the familiar voice piped in, "though with a slightly different zest to it. You'll have that when using _higher quality ingredients," _he winked. (Translation: Higher quality ingredients meaning, a_ professional Gym Leader and Pokémon Champion.)_

"Cilan!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash, Pikachu. It's just wonderful to see you; it's been far too long." The Connoisseur bowed, as per usual. "I offer my most sincere congratulations."

"Thanks, buddy!" he replied, giving a bright smile, "and I'll say!"

**Rock Polish.**

Another, deeper voice was heard. "So would I!" he said. The group looked to the doorway where a taller, tanned man stood. He crossed his arms.

"Brock!" Ash exclaimed, overly excited to see his old friend. He flashed a grin, which the Rock-specialist returned.

The Electric Mouse trotted over to him, nuzzling his leg, "Pika-chu!"

"Nice of you to show up, Ash! —Pikachu!" he said. "Dinner's been done a whole thirty minutes now. You think just 'cause you're big shots now, you can be late whenever you please?" Still smiling, he kneeled, petting Pikachu. "I don't think so."

To that, Ash laughed, "Good ta see you, too, Brock."

After a quick chuckle, Brock's playful tone subsided into sincerity, "Congrats, you guys," he stood, holding his palm out for Ash to take. The younger boy gave a weak, touched smile. He reached out, shaking his friend's hand—before being pulled into an unexpected hug, "—You really did it, buddy." The younger boy blinked for a moment, trying to recall if there was ever a time he had... _hugged_ Brock. Regardless, Ash was fairly moved by this show of affection. He returned the gesture.

"Thanks, Man..." he replied. "I couldn't've done it without you."

Cilan and Iris gave hopeless smiles to the pair of friends. Misty (off to the side) was growing close to bursting out in overly-emotional 'touched-by-their-long-time-friendship' tears. After stepping back, Ash announced, "See, Misty? _This_ is what a greeting should be like."

**Helping Hand.**

Before she could make a retort, a boyish voice budded in. "Like what?" To which Ash glanced over his shoulder, seeing a familiar pair of siblings. A feminine brunette, and a boy with dark, Prussian blue hair. Though unlike last time Ash'd seen them, the male was the taller of the two. "—Saying hello to everyone besides us?"

An infectious grin passed over Ash's lips. "May, Max!"

"Pika, pikachu!" said the Electric creature, as he ran over, jumping in Max's arms. The boy laughed, giving Pikachu a tight squeeze, to which he let out a satisfied, "chaaa!"

The older sister gave an endearing expression and she walked over to his center of attention. "We saw the whole thing on TV. You were great, Ash!" Before he could reply, the girl, too, wrapped her arms around him with a cheerful hug. The raven-haired boy blushed lightly, though mostly from being caught off-guard. Hesitantly, he gave another tight embrace, and "thank you" to follow.

—Something of which, in fact, _did_ bother Misty. A chill went down the Water specialist's spine, making the hairs on her neck stand straight. Don't get her wrong, Misty liked May, she was an amazing friend, in fact. But the redhead felt it growing increasingly more necessary to break up this little display. Before she could, however, Misty felt a firm palm on her shoulder. She glanced back, seeing Brock with a weak smile on his face (as if to say, "just let it be.") The Water Trainer's expression fell. Though it bothered her, Brock was right. She restrained.

**Magical Leaf.**

As it would happen, however, an interruption on Misty's part wasn't necessary. _A__nother_ voice chimed in, a hint of playfulness in their tone, "Should I feel threatened by this?" The group turned, seeing a green-haired young man, "I mean, I _know _he's champion and all. But are you gonna forget about me that easily, May?" he winked.

"Eh? Drew?" Ash laughed a bit. "Didn't expect to see _you_ here."

"—_May _didn't wanna come without him," interrupted Max, causing his sisters face to turn crimson.

"S-Shut up Max!" she exclaimed.

"...Huh? Why'd you wanna bring him?" Ash blinked, ever-late to catch on. Nearly everyone shared a mental face-palm (or in Misty's case, an actual one.)

"Don't you know?" Max smirked. "They're daaating." The younger sibling's teasing sent May's blush only that much deeper. Even at seventeen, she couldn't help but feel shy about these kind of things.

"H-huh—?!" Ash's mouth went agape, as any sort of attraction between the Coordinators was news to him. "For real?!" A person could date their rival?_ Since when? _

A quiet _"thank Arceus" _went unnoticed, off to the side. (Three guesses who said it.)

"Indeed." Drew kept a relaxed air, doing his signature hair-flip. Walking over, the green-haired boy put an arm around his aforementioned paramour, before extending his free-hand out to the champion in front of him, "Congratulations, Ash. Didn't think you had it in you."

With that, the older boy took his offered hand, shaking it. "Well, thanks Drew! ...I think?"

**BubbleBeam.**

After a few minutes of continued conversation, a familiar navy-haired girl poked her head out the door, "Did I hear Ash?" she inquired, pushing past the crowd. Surely enough, she perked up upon seeing the champion. "Ash!"

"Dawn!" he said, in a very call-and-response fashion. It was almost overwhelming, seeing all these familiar faces at once. "It's been forever!"

"You'll have that when you're as famous as Lopunny's been!" boasted the Coordinator, as she motioned to said Pokémon. Lopunny had already found her way to Pikachu, whom she was embracing for dear life, much to the rodent's dismay, as not even evolution could stop that bunny's affections. Oh, Piplup was there too, but his presence wasn't quite as captivating. "But I hear yooou've been pretty busy too, eh, Mr. Champion? Congrats!"

Ash rubbed the back of his head, already feeling overwhelmed with everyone's compliments and attention. "Thanks, Dawn." With that, the duo (as if on queue) did their signature high-five.

"—Hate to break up the fun, but we should probably all head back," Iris interrupted "Your mom, Brock, and Cilan've been preparing a picnic all day!"

"Picnic!?" Naturally, Ash's mind flipped directions at the very mention of food. "Good! I'm starving!" His friends gave a collective sigh. Champion or not, he was still the same, endearing Ash Ketchum he'd always been.

**Safeguard.**

But before dinner, Ash knew he had something else to take care of first. While everyone went on ahead, the raven-haired boy headed straight to the kitchen. Where, expectantly, he saw the familiar figure of his mother, standing at the counter. Before he could call her attention, however, a certain Electric mouse did.

"Pikachu, pi chu!" Pikachu leaped into the older woman's arms the very moment she turned around.

Caught off guard, though not unpleasantly, Delia laughed, "Pikachu!" Ash gave a hopeless smile to the both of them, as Delia looked to her son. Feeling a certain wave of emotion she never had, upon his usual returns, the woman cupped a hand over her mouth. Her voice went gentle, and she exhaled his name. "..._Ash_."

"...Hey, Mom," was all he could reply. But without another word, the mother trotted to her son, and he did the same. Meeting half way, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. And Ash did the same.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," she whispered. Ash could hear her voice shaking; she was already crying.

"Thank you, Mom," he replied simply, already knowing she'd say as much.

"I'm so proud of you," said Delia.

"Told'ja you would be," he laughed. Ash hugged a bit tighter, comforting her. He hated to make his mother cry, but... it wasn't so bad, this time. There was a long pause between the two, before Delia could speak again.

"—_And I'm sure your father's proud, too."_

But those word, in fact, weren't ones he could almost ever predict hearing. His eyes widened; his expression weakened. Ash wasn't one to get emotional very often, but he could feel himself choking up, in that moment. He buried his face in his mother's shoulder, speaking the exact same words he had a few moments ago. Only, this time, they sounded of a new kind of sincerity. _"...Thanks, Mom."_


	5. Smile

_**Notes: **W__e finally start to get back on the Ash/Misty train, in the chapter. __Unmentioned character ages are as follows: Gary (eighteen), Tracey (twenty-one), Professor Oak (old.)_

_On another note, I've made an art account to go with this story! You can go find it under the username **mailman-dragonite** on** DeviantArt.**_

_Thank you for reading!_

* * *

**Not today.**

It was actually very unlike Misty (even in later years), to be this silent around Ash. Of course, she _did_ act and feel different around him—not unlike most crushing teenage girls. But her method of coping with such emotions wasn't exactly what you'd call..._"normal." _

—Perhaps he did something to make her blush, or a friend said a casual joke about their "relationship," —Misty wouldn't have _any _of that. Instead of giggling or playfully telling them to knock it off, she'd probably end up smacking Ash in the back of the head, stomping off in a four-year-old fashion, then denying it like her life depended on it. Then later, when the Water Trainer had proceeded to cool off (no pun intended), she'd just go back to enjoying Ash's company like nothing happened.

...But not today. While most of group had followed Ash to reunite with his Pokémon, Misty just didn't feel up for it. Instead, she found herself sitting alone at one of the picnic tables, staring at the site from afar—lost deep in emotions, thoughts of her promise, and longing for the aforementioned Champion.

**You've done well, Kid.**

Meanwhile, as one could probably imagine, the raven-haired boy was still having the time of his life. The second Ash came around to the back pasture, he was greeted with a welcome even more wild than the one his friends had given. Ah yes, the stampede of Pokémon (sans Snorlax) was probably even more excited than their Trainer, on account his recent victory. Meganium was the first to pounce on him, as per-usual—ecstatic to see the Trainer/love of her life (whoa, watch out, Misty.) Followed by Squirtle, who'd since returned to Oak's Lab, and Bulbasaur. And naturally, it wasn't a proper greeting without a big ol' hug from Muk. All took their affection turns at congratulating Ash. They were proud to the Pokémon of a such an amazing Trainer.

Whilst tackled to the ground by his familiar flock of bird Pokémon (pecking him, so lovingly), a voice that use to make his _blood-boil _echoed in the air, "Looks like I've been wrong about you all this time, eh, _Ash-y Boy?_" Ash didn't even have to look up to know who it was. Regardless, he did.

—_Gary._

Ash grinned in response, to which his old-time rival did the same. Hopping to feet, he replied, "You bet you were!"

"Good thing I quit before I had the chance to challenge the league again, eh?" Gary put a hand to his hip, striking that same pose as he always use to, "Otherwise I'd be champ, and I'd have to kick you butt on National Television, yet another time."

"Unlikely! Even back in the day I could destroy you, anytime, anywhere!" he retorted, though all in good humor. Such predictable banter continued a bit longer, ultimately resulting in both the boys laughing and bringing up embarrassing stories. After such hilarity subsided, however, they paused for a moment.

"...Good job, Ash," Gary held out his hand, smiling, not smirking, as he did so (it was quite an odd sight—Gary's smile.) The Champion had a confused expression upon his face—surprised with the researcher's actions. Regardless, Ash reached out, taking his offered hand and shaking it.

"...Thanks, Gary," after letting go, the raven-haired boy paused, then reached in his pocket. He pulled out the severed half of an old Poké Ball. Gary blinked, instantly recognizing it.

"—You still carry that old thing around after all these years?" he chuckled a bit, making Ash some-what disappointed (and flustered.) As such, the Champion didn't respond. Gary turned away, sticking a hand in the pockets of his lab-coat. After a moment, he, too, pulled out the rusted, matching half of said Poké Ball. Ash's face lit up a bit. Without another word, the his former rival walked off.

"—If I could go back in time and tell myself something about the future, I don't know what I'd be more surprised at. The fact that little Ash Ketchum from down the road no holds the title 'Indigo League Champion,' or that he and my grandson actually turned out to be friends."

"Huh?" Ash looked to the side, seeing his long-time mentor, accompanied by another familiar face; Tracey. "P-Professor Oak!" the boy laughed uncomfortably, realizing the older man had witnessed that embarrassing (though slightly touching) display of friendship. Naturally, he pretended like it never happened. "G-Good to see you!" glancing behind him to the other person, he added, "A-and you too, Tracey!"

"Same, Ash! It's been a while," said Tracey, enthusiastic as usual. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, buddy," he grinned in reply.

Without another word, the Professor stepped forward. Holding his hand out, just like his grandson did before, Oak smiled. Ash took it, humbly, "Congratulations, Ash," said the older man. _"_It's taken a long time,_ but I knew you could do it." _(He was about the only one who did, though.) "When I look at you, I don't see the little boy who showed up late to his first day of Pokémon training, still wearing his pajamas..." putting his free hand on Ash's shoulder, Oak concluded, "I see a Champion."

"—Ah..." the young man rubbed the back of his head, bashfully, "...Thank you, Professor," receiving such praise from his mentor had always given Ash a huge ego boost—but right now... he didn't feel like that. He _was _proud. Proud knowing that (while still appreciated), he didn't _need _the Professor's praise to feel this way, anymore. More than anything, Ash was happy.

"—**For everything."**

* * *

Later, Ash's victory picnic proved to be an enjoyable experience, as the rest of the day. Everyone talked, laughed, exchanged stories, and caught up. Even the Pokémon were excited to enjoy the delicious cuisine that only Brock and Cilan could serve. (Or in Pikachu's case, a delicious bottle of ketchup that he'd long since snagged from the picnic table.) Though, for Misty... her evening had yet proven to be what you call, "delightful."

—And that was probably due to the fact that Ash'd taken the seat directly to her left. It was hard to keep her mind off the subject still plaguing her mood. The guilt of her unfulfilled oath only seemed just to get heavier and heavier with each passing moment at his side. Here she was, with the perfect time and chance to finally express her feelings; hold true to what she'd promised all this time. But all she could do was choke back words, keeping all the lines and scenarios in her mind. The red-head's fragile heart pounded, getting lost deep in her thoughts...

She could just, take him to the side at the end of the party. Have some casual conversation with him, then add in a quick, "Oh, but the way, I'm in love with you," at the end. Then leave like nothing ever happened.

...Yeah, _right._

She couldn't say a word.

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes.**

In the midst of said red-head's silence (unbeknownst to her), Ash had taken a break from the lively conversations. While he _was _having a good time, the raven-haired boy couldn't help feeling like something was, just... _missing._ Or, different from normal, at the least. It was discomforting. Casually, he glanced to his right. Only after a doing double-take did he (finally) catch the absent look on the the Gym Leader's face. It was as if he'd had a momentary epiphany, or some sudden realization.

That's what it was._ Misty._

—What was up with her? She looked... sad. Come to think of it, she hadn't exactly said much, either. There were plenty of chances throughout the evening for her to pop in and insult him (maybe smack him in the back of the head, etc.) But she didn't. That wasn't like her, at all. It was... kind of worrying, actually. _Was something wrong? _He gazed at her for a moment, his sense of concern arising.

"—Misty?" he caught her attention, snapping the girl from her daze.

"E-eh?" she blurted, back to her cranky disposition, "—W-what?!"

Well, that was a mood swing, if he ever saw one, "Is... is somethin' wrong?" he asked, oh so casually. "Normally you're, y'know... loud, but you've been quiet all day?"

Wrong? That was an understatement. But Misty just blinked. As she, (casually ignoring that "loud" comment), was caught off guard—never expecting Ash's oblivious self to actually _notice_ her dispiritedness (or notice _anything_ that didn't involve a Poké Ball, today.) "Ah—I..." After a moment, she just sighed, "—no." Now, Ash wasn't exactly quick to catch onto these kinds of things—but he could sense her lacking truth. He didn't reply, but only gave a concerned expression—one that Misty hadn't seen in years (much less, directed at her.) It sent that familiar, impossible sense of yearning through her heart.

"...It's okay," he concluded after a few seconds, "you can tell me later!" Ash smile again, if only to lend her one. Still... that troubled demeanor would continue to bother him, as long as she was like this. Could he do something to help? After a moment of pondering, another thought struck him. A perfect one. One that could, and definitely_ should_ bring up her mood. "Ah—I actually remembered something_ I _wanted to ask, though!"

—He... wanted to ask her something? Misty's face turned pink. Oh geez, like what? —Wait, could it be? What if he..._ What if he also wanted to— _

Before she could even finish the thought, ever-surprising Ash turned to the group, speaking full volume. "—Anyone up for tagging along to the Orange Islands?" to which Misty practically fell out of her seat. She'd certainly got ahead of herself, didn't she. Well, wasn't the first time. A girl could dream, couldn't she?

But, wait. What did he just—?

**I need a break, I need a vacation.**

Everyone paused, halting their conversations. Well, that certainly came outta the blue. "The Orange Islands?" Delia inquired, "Why are you going to the Orange Islands again, Sweetheart?"

"It's part of the prize I get for winning against Lance!" he stated. "I get two weeks off before I have to go back. And they gave me a full-expense-paid trip to anywhere I want—So I figured, since I haven't been there in years, why not—y'know?" he shrugged. "Family and friends are included, so I thought I'd surprise you guys!"

—And what a surprise it was. Cilan nearly jumped out of his seat, ecstatic at the idea of seeing such a different culture from Unova. Iris actually did. No job as Gym Leader was gonna stop her from seeing such a place. No sir-ey. Tracey had already started rambling about how beautiful the islands were. May and Dawn babbled about all the cute swimsuits they'd get a chance to wear, naturally. Even Brock, who had long since gotten over Professor Ivy, was excited at the idea—of having the chance to see her (not to mention, all the pretty ladies at the beach.) Such enthusiasm continued. Ash laughed at the group's collective, rowdy response.

"I'll take that as a yes! The boat leaves in two days," he said aloud, before turning to the Gym Leader beside him—still pondering her unexplained mood. "...You're comin' too, right?" Maybe this'd help cheer her up? "Think you can take a little time off from the Gym Leader life for once?"

**Why do something (that you've put off in all the years of knowing a person****) ****today****, when you can do it tomorrow?**

—If it was possible for her to go anymore dead-silent, she already had. She could have a whole two more weeks around him. Meaning, he wasn't leaving tomorrow like she thought. Meaning, this wasn't her only day with him.

Meaning, _she could still keep that stupid promise._

The Water Trainer was never one to believe in fate, but—if there was ever a sign in the universe, this was it. Replying almost instantly, she said, "Yeah." Daisy'd pester her, threatening to just hand out Gym Badges like normal, but—you know what? If it meant she'd have this chance, Misty couldn't care less about those Trainers. As if a huge weight had been temporarily lifted from her shoulders, she concluded, "Of course."

"—Really?!" Making Ash all the more ecstatic, he grinned. He never exactly _liked _running off so quick, whenever he came home from his journeys. Well, he kinda did, but... he felt a sense of relief this time, knowing he'd get to bring all these people on another short adventure. Especially Misty, who was normally so dedicated to her job to ever take a break. Misty, who he hadn't actually spent more than a few days with, since they stopped traveling together, "Great! It'll be just like old times!"

—Old times. Those words sent a near indescribable sensation through her body—_euphoria._ It was as if all other depressing, angry, and general negative thoughts otherwise had simply... disappeared. To that, Misty gave her first small, though _genuine _smile since Ash'd been crowned Champion.

"It will."


	6. Indiscretion

_**Notes: **Hope you're ready for some poorly written, one-paragraph time skips.** 'Cause that's happening.** [/Shades on.] Deal with it. _

_I know Pallet is connected to the ocean in the games, buuuut... I can't remember if that's the anime's case, too? We'll just say yes. __Also just so we're clear, I love Melody. And the dynamic between her and Misty. I just wanted to keep her kinda sassy on account of that. She's nineteen, and Carol's twenty-four. (And if it feels like I'm neglecting any characters right now, I... probably am, but I plan to make up for it later.)_

___Thank you for reading!_

* * *

**Sister, my sister.**

The next two days came as quickly as they went. While the friends from other regions were rushed to get home, packed, and back over in time—Misty again found herself at Cerulean City Gym. She'd since taken care of most the business that entailed her absence. But she'd yet to one thing she was downright dreading: dealing with Daisy.

The older sister sat upon the younger's bed, while Misty packed her suitcase inattentively. Azumarill lingered beside her, "helping" his beloved Trainer. (A.K.A., throwing clothes all over the place.) "Like, Misty..." Daisy started, "You know that if you go, we're just gonna hand out Gym Badges. You _suuure_ you wanna leave?"

"I'm positive, Daisy," she sighed. While it still bothered her, how irresponsible the older girls were... Misty really_ did _appreciated the fact that Daisy agreed to stay, over the two weeks she'd be gone.

The blonde gave her sister a hopeless smile. She paused, leaning back slightly, "Misty... I know why you're going."

The redhead perked up, suddenly feeling un-easy. Slowly, she glanced over to Daisy, "Y-You... You do?"

"Well, duh. I bet like, everyone does." Daisy's tone was so casual, much to the younger girl's annoyance. Shifting the flower in her hair, she added, "You never leave for any other reason. Have you ever even like, been gone this long?" With a sigh, the sensational sister added, "—Something to do with _Ash_, right?"

"Azumarill!" the creature perked up, as if to say, _"it's obvious."_

"W-what?!" Misty dropped the shirt she'd been folding. Crimson in the face, she replied, "No! I-I just wanted a free trip to the Orange Islan—"

"—Yeah. So _that's_ why you totally turn down that Rudy guy every time he invites you." With yet another valley-girl sigh, the older girl put a pale hand on her own cheek. "Geez, you're predictable."

"...S-Shut up!" retorted Misty, who knew there was no use in denial. Daisy was always one of the few people to always see _right through her_ (or at least, one of the few people that felt the need to inform/mock Misty, every time she did.) "—Like you haven't gone halfway around the world for a guy before!"

"—You've been hung up on this kid for, like,_ years_, Misty. Are you just _never_ gonna tell him or something? 'Cause you know he won't catch, on if you don't. He's like, even more oblivious than your Psyduck." (Oh, low blow, Daisy. Low blow.)

Misty didn't reply. While she had already known Daisy's words to be true—it just hurt all that much more, in hearing it. The younger woman looked down at her lap, feeling discouraged. Daisy gave a sympathetic smile. Reaching out, she placed a gentle hand on her youngest sister's shoulder.

"...Tell him, Misty. I don't like, _know_ what he'll say or anything. But I promise, you'll feel way better after. I've like, been there."

Misty blinked, surprised to hear the woman actually ushering words of comfort, "Daisy..."

"—And, you never know! Maybe he's been secretly lusting after you all these years, too!" the older girl winked.

"'Zumarill?" ("'Lust?'")

The redhead's blush only deepened at her use of such a word, to which she promptly proceeded in throwing a mini-hissy fit. The blonde only laughed, probably a little_ too_ amused with her reaction. Swatting Daisy's hand away, Misty excused the other from her room, "—Leave!" Still giggling, Daisy stood up, doing as she'd been told. She'd had her fun. Before she stepped out the door, however, the older woman glanced back at the flustered girl.

"...You can do it, Misty."

Hearing such words, the redhead let out a near inaudible gasp. While she wanted to hold onto her sisterly annoyance... Misty felt herself calm. She looked back down at the shirt in her hands...

...Maybe she could.

* * *

Later, that day, as planned, the assemblage regrouped back in Pallet. It was times like these that the redhead felt thankful for living so close to the town. Brock was the same. Cilan and Iris looked downright exhausted by the time they'd arrive, however. Drew, May and Max weren't much different. (Maybe Dawn was, too, but she just never stopped being perky.) Lucky for them, Ash had enough enthusiasms for everyone there. If not, everyone in Kanto. Ultimately, Gary and his grandfather chose to stay behind—as the beach wasn't ever... appealing, to the young researcher. And even in his later days, it got harder for Oak to take time away from the lab.

The boat ride took up most of the day, but it was enjoyable nonetheless. Like they'd done on their previous ferry trips through the Orange Archipelago, everyone let out there Water Pokemon (sans Gyarados) for a good, salt-water swim. Misty found it hard to be in anything less than an enjoyable mood, if for no other reason than being surrounded by her favorite kind of creatures.

Iris'd already taken the liberty of tying a life preserve ring to the back of the boat, resting in it while she drifted along, idly. Ash kept shouting for her to give him and Pikachu a turn, only to have his mother scold and prevent him. (Champion or not, Delia wasn't letting her son have _any _of that.) Brock and Cilan, who had since proven to become fairly good friends, simply laughed and observed the hilarity, between the two.

Turning to the younger boy, Brock asked, "Oh, by the way, Ash, you never told us—which island are we gonna be staying at? I assume the League doesn't expect you to go backpacking around the Archipelago on your vacation."

"'Course not," Ash laughed. "we're stayin' on Shamouti again!"

"Shamouti..." Cilan pondered, "quite rich, just in it's name. I can already tell this'll be a delightful experience."

Overhearing the conversation, Misty stumbled a bit before catching herself on the boat's guard rail. "W-what?!" she cut in. The boys looked at their friend, given her odd reaction. "—Why Shamouti?!"

Ash blinked, not even knowing what he'd done to set her off this time. "Well, why not? I already got in touch with Carol. We're staying at the same hotel as last time, ah... only, _actually _staying at it this time." —You know, without another one of those "world-defending extravaganzas," or whatever.

The Water Trainer narrowed her eyes, "Oh, never mind." Naturally, she couldn't just _say_ the reason his answer was upsetting. Because, unless said reason had somehow magically undergone an extreme character change over the course of seven years (which, admittedly, was entirely possible), she wasn't gonna be happy about it. Misty groaned, simply_ remembering _such an annoying name_._

"Pika pika?" remarked a small yellow rodent, more observant that his Trainer ever would be. ("That girl_?_") —Yeah. That girl.

_...Melody._

Disregarding whatever his Pokemon had suggested, Ash whined, "Oh, come on, Misty. We had fun before! Remember?"

"'—_Fun_?' Ash, you nearly died, like, five times."

Cilan, who was yet standing off to the side, blinked twice, "Should I even ask?"

"You really shouldn't," Brock replied.

With a displeased growl, Ash ignored the two older boys, "Well, fine, _Miss Ungrateful._ Where would _you_ have rather stayed?"

She paused for a moment, actually giving the question some thought. Maybe Naval Island? She could go see Danny again! Oh, but... he was probably really old by now. Maybe Mandarin island; perhaps Prima would be there again. Or...

"_—Probably Trovita,_" she answered casually.

**What's that saying—"You always hurt the one you love?"**

"Trovita?" Ash repeated, recalling that particular island. Upon remembering, the young man gave a sour look. His voice took a tone of minor suspicion. "—And _why_ would you wanna go _there_ of all places?"

"To see Rudy," she replied truthfully, heaving a dreamy sigh. While there was no denying that Ash held Misty's true devotion, she really _did _like Rudy. Her little crush on him had long since faded, but that didn't mean she was gonna skip out on a chance to catch up.

"Rudy?" Brock inquired, though he received no response.

"—_Rudy?_" repeated Ash, giving an disapproving growl, "Why would you wanna see _that guy_? He was a stuck up jerk."

"He was not!" she replied defensively, "You were just a bratty little kid who got mad any time someone else got attention! He and Mahri liked me better, so of course _you_ didn't like him!"

Sensing the hostility, Pikachu budded in, "Pika pikachu, chu," he said, pushing at Ash's leg. ("Just walk away.")

Ash's cheeks had long since turned red—party in agitation, but more-also fluster. While the first half of her statement was true... the second wasn't. Yeah, Ash was bitter from neglect, but... not by the people she'd mentioned. He couldn't really explain why, but... watching Misty pay all her mind to the aforementioned islander just made his _blood boil_. He couldn't, for the life of him, understand what was so much better about a girly tap-dancing Gym Leader like _Rudy._

"Well—fine, then!" Irritated, the young man clenched his fists in a childish manner. Seven years of whatever maturity Ash'd gained was quickly swept, in the salty ocean breeze. "If you _like him so much_, why don't you just go stay_ there _instead_?!_"

After letting out an inaudible gasp, she was quick on the rebound, "W-well... Well fine!" Such words hurt Misty more this time, than they normally would. "Maybe I _will!_"

—A reply that'd taken him _severely_ off-guard. That... that wasn't actually the response he hoped for. Not at all. Geez, Misty could be so touch-y over nothing! And to think, he was bother that she was _upset_ the other day. "...O-Oh yeah?!" said the champion, gritting his teeth.

"—Yeah!"

"P-Pika pi pika chu..." Pikachu waved his arms a bit, again, as if to say, "L-Let's all just calm down..."

Brock also budded in, knowing exactly where this was going. They'd all seen it too many times before. "Just let it go, you tw—"

"Well, f-fine!"

"—Fine!"

To that, the duo held hostile eye contact before simultaneously turning away. Crossing their arms, both let out a childish "Hmph!" then marched away.

Cilan wore an inquisitive expression, leaning over to the tan man beside him. "Quite an alluring flavor between those two. Wouldn't you say?"

An understatement, if Brock ever heard one. "You have no idea."

* * *

**In my way.**

It was late evening by the time they'd finally arrived on Shamouti. Unlike last time, however, they sky was clear, and the island was nothing less than tranquil. "It's so beautiful!" May exclaimed, hopping down the step ladder.

Drew offered a hand to May, which she took. Like a gentleman, he helped May to her feet. "That it is." said the green-haired boy.

"You guys haven't even seen half of it!" stated Tracey. "We'll take you all around the Orange Archipelago."

"—Well, well, well. Look who it is!" Standing on the overlook that led to the beach, a girl called down to them. Beside her was a taller woman. A presence which, again, made Misty groan. Though it'd been years, she recognized them—or rather,_ her,_ in an instant.

Ash gave an animated wave, to which they did the same. "Hey—it's Melody and Carol!" Greeting the group at the bottom, they were quick to become acquainted. As can be imagined, Brock was pretty happy about that. Even seven years later, Misty found herself prying the man (by his ear), from Carol's clasped hands. Melody ignored him entirely, only to make her way around the group (giving a sly comment about everyone in some what, or another.) So much for that whole "maturity" thing, thought Misty. Regardless, the brunette eventually came to Misty and Ash.

"Ash—" she said, simply. "—Finally decided to pay us a visit, eh? Too busy with the champion life to see us little people?"

"Pika pika!" greeted a cheerful Pikachu.

"Ehe..." Guilty as charged. He rubbed the back of his head, giving a weak smile and uncomfortable laugh. "—It's good to see you, Melody!"

She stifled a soft chuckle, feeling the same. Mellowing out, after a few moment, Melody replied, "Likewise." She held a look of sincerity for a few second before adding, "Still lookin' good, by the way!" the maiden winked. Which, of course, nearly sent Misty over the edge of rage. "You too, Pikachu!" Turning to the Water Trainer, Melody eyed her, head to toe, lowering her sunglasses while she did. Readying herself for whatever comment the other girl was about to say, Misty glared. Only being able to smirk in return, the brunette remarked, "Well, well, what happened to _you, _little Miss Mermaid? All grown up, are we?" She made a curved motion with her hands, outlining Misty's feminine shape.

"W-wha—?!" _—She wasn't quite readied enough, evidently._

"—Melody!" Her older sister scolded.

"—Man, if only_ my_ body had filled out that great. I hardly even recognized you!" It was an uncomfortable moment for everyone, naturally. Most especially Misty, who's face was now plagued with a deep blush. Max's, Tracy's, and Clian's were about the same, acting as though they heard nothing. Brock just gave a weak laugh, however, not phased by such subjects (in regards to Misty) at this point. Delia cupped a hand over her own lips, muttering a soft, "Oh my." The other girls only felt sympathetic for the helpless redhead. Not even on the island for five minutes and she'd already received such embarrassing comments.

"Melody!" Carol protested. "Stop tha—!"

Then, of course, there was Ash. Tactless, oblivious Ash. "I know right! I thought the exact same thing!"

Turning even brighter crimson, Misty made a near in-human sound, flinching at Ash's remark. "Eeeaugh?!"

**Indiscretion?**

"—Huh? What's up with you?" he asked. Of course, he his comment is in regards to the "unrecognized" part. The real meaning of her statement went completely over his head. Misty was _curvy. _But to Ash, she just looked different. He didn't know why. She just... did?

"_Pika..._" exhaled a certain yellow Pokemon. ("Oh_, Ash._") Delia place a hand on her cheek, giving Ash a helpless smile.

Such were the general reaction of the group. It was just,_ excruciating_, to watch Ash... be himself, sometimes. If it was possible to make the moment anymore awkward, he'd done it. Before Ash was about to inquire what everyone was starting at him for, Melody budded in, laughing as if she'd just witnessed the more hilarious thing in the world.

"Oh, god, don't tell me—y-you_ still_ haven't told him?!" she said, in between giggles. "Oh, geez, I knew you were in denial, b-but—_geez_!"

"S-Shut up, Melody!" Misty threatened, shaking in anger and embarrassment. "_Right _now!" A comment that didn't even phase the other girl.

"—Tell me?" said an _incredibly_ lost Pokemon Champion. He blinked, "Tell me wha—?"

The hostile Water Trainer interjected, "—N-Nothing!"

To that, Melody stepped in front of Ash. "We'll tell you when you're older, Cutie," she winked. "Ah, and before I forget..." Leaning forward, the maiden pressed her lips to the boy's cheek, for a second time in their lives. While his reaction was pretty much the same, as the first time—Misty was _irate_. "Can't forget your _welcome kiss. _—Ten or eighteen, you're still our chosen one!"

Having done enough damage, Melody was quick to run off without another word. "I don't—" Ash started, more confused than he'd probably ever been. He was cut off by the feeling of a gentle hand on his shoulder.

His mother intervened, giving Ash weak smile, "I think it's probably better that you stop talking now, Sweetheart."

Regardless, Carol apologized for her sisters behavior. The Gym Leader, however, still felt as thought she could just die in embarrassment, at any moment. (If not, self-destruct in rage.) She clenched her fists, nails digging deep in her palms. As if it wasn't gonna be hard enough to deal with everything else on this trip, she'd have to have Melody there, to make it all worse. Those words echoed in her mind, _"We'll tell you when you're older, Cutie."_

This was gonna be the longest two weeks of her life.

* * *

_**Notes:** __You have no idea how hard it is to resist making a million Cilan food puns._


	7. Clash

_**Notes: **I've decided to change the genre to Romance/Adventure. Initially, I only planned for a small part of this fic to be action oriented, but... the more I've thought about it, the more I realize Adventure is going to triumph Hurt/Comfort. :'D But don't worry, the Hurt/Comfort's still there! But I believe a good story should entail elements of most all genres. So it's a bit hard to sum up with just two._

_It's been pretty slow and fluffy thus far but oh my god I'm just getting excited planning all of it out omg._

_Thanks for reading! n_n_

* * *

Despite the day's stressful situations thus far—everyone's evening seemed to play out peacefully enough. After they finally docked and got everything in order, Carol showed them to the hotel they'd be staying at. Naturally, everyone was amazed with the little bit of island scenery they'd seen, just so far. For Ash, Misty, and Tracey—it was a very nostalgic, warm experience. It seemed like nothing'd changed since their last stay in Shamouti Town. Or, Misty seemed to think so, at least. It was amazing that, even after so many years... things could very well stay the same, should no one try to change them. Ironically enough, she knew that, first hand.

Regardless, the day continued, harmoniously leading into the next. It was about mid-morning, everyone had already made their way down to the beach. Some, more enthusiastically than others (i.e. Iris and Misty.) And what a great day for a swim it was, being hotter than a Flamethrower from Charizard. (Just ask Ash; he knew.) Pokémon and Trainers alike, everyone enjoyed the perfect tropical day thus far.

**Prepare for a heat wave.**

"So you three really use to surf around these islands all the time?" May asked, looking down at the trio's old map of the Orange Archipelago.

"We did," Misty replied, reminiscing in thoughts of those marvelous days. Every island held fond memories, stories, and friendships with them. "—Ash had caught a Lapras at the time. Even though she was a baby, we were able to ride around on her back to all the different islands. She was the cutest thing! —Ah... but she'd gotten lost from her school... So, Ash eventually ended up releasing her again, once she found her family."

"It must've been quite the experience," said Drew. "Lapras is a beautiful Pokémon."

"She really was!" Tracey replied, pulling out an old sketchbook he'd taken around the Archipelago before. "This was a sketch of her I did, way back then," he showed it off.

Ash gave a sad smile, observing the illustration, "Wish I could see her again..."

"Well... this is where she'd be, isn't it?" Misty shrugged, after a few moments. "Maybe we will."

Ash stifled a laugh, "Yeah, I wish."

"I hope we get to see all our other friends while we're here. And all the cool sights from before!" Tracey added. "I wanna go Pokémon watching while we're here. Maybe on Pinkan Island again." He tapped his chin.

"Pika-chaaa!" said Pikachu, clasping his petite paws together. ("Pinkan Berries!")

"I could go see Danny again," Misty fawned, heaving her typical, dreamy sigh. "—Rudy and Mahri, too."

To which Ash only muttered, "Yeah. Go _there _by yourself."

"And I'd like to see Professor Ivy," Brock added.

"Ah—" Suddenly struck with another thought, Ash perked up a bit. "Maybe," he said, looking out to the shoreline, "we'll see Lugia, again."

"Wha—Lugia!?" interjected Max. "—The legendary Pokémon, _Lugia?_"

"Eh—yep, that one," Ash admitted, stifling another laugh.

"How in the world did you get to see a _Lugia_, Ash?" Iris blinked. (Bewildered, as if Ash hadn't already met a considerable amount of other legendary Pokémon.)

He paused for a moment, before proceeding to explain, "Last time we came to this island, they were in the middle of celebrating this big tradition. I kinda got chosen to play a big part in it."

"Ah, that must be why Melody called you 'Chosen One,' the other day. Right?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah," the young man nodded. "And because of it, we got to see Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, too," he explained. "...But, then, one thing just kinda led to another, and we ended up getting to meet Lugia!" (If you'd really call their adventure a "meeting.") Regardless, he looked off into the ocean. If Lugia was still here, he'd be out there, deep beneath the rolling waves. "Maybe we'll see him again."

"Unlikely," Melody budded into the conversation, without so much as a "hello" beforehand. Misty glared, still (understandably) bitter from yesterday's events. Quick to make herself comfortable, the maiden flopped down in a beach-chair beside Ash. "Lugia hasn't shown his face since the day you you left."

"Ah," he blinked. "Really?"

"Mhm. No one had ever seen him before that, either. Guess it's just something about _you,_" she winked. "So, you never know." Melody then leaned over to the raven-haired boy. "You met him last time 'cause he needed your help, so, maybe if you ask _reeeally_ nicely, he'll return the favor."

Ash chuckled, "Yeah right. _I _needed _his _help, more than anything."

"Either way, you worked together. Hero and guardian."

Ash rubbed the back of head bashfully, hearing his given title. "I'm no hero."

"Pikachu!" his Pokémon disagreed.

"Of course you are, Sweetheart," Delia said. Though, to her, he'd always be a hero.

"Don't be so_ modest,_ Ash," Melody complimented. "Only you could have done it. You're the _true_ chosen one," she said, making her sentences far more dramatic than necessary.

Despite all the praise, he still didn't feel it to be true. The boy gave a weak smile, "Anyone could've—"

**"—You were, Ash." **

It was Misty who interjected, speaking gently as she did. Surprised, Ash turned to her. He didn't say anything, taken back by her words (and oddly considerate tone.) Despite how cranky she'd been thus far, was Misty... _actually_ trying to reassure him?

The redhead gazed dow, at her lap. Even when disregarding whatever Misty felt for Ash, personally—he was_, _undeniably_, _a hero. Not just to her, or to his mom—but to the _world_. Despite being nervous and unsure of himself, the youthful Trainer had selflessly accepted the task thrust upon him. Without a single complaint. And at such a young age, no less. Most people would never even _think_ of facing such an ordeal in all there lives. And he did it, _successfully,_ at the mere age of ten years old.

After pausing for a moment, Misty glanced to the boy beside her. She gave Ash a true look of sincerity—one just for him. "—You were."

Ash didn't speak. Only reacting with a light, unnoticeable blush, the Champion was genuinely touched by her few words. After a moment, he looked off to the side—again, rubbing the back of his head. It was a new sight, seeing such an earnest look on Misty's face... Well, not exactly _new_. Just, one that he missed. With another pause, Ash grinned wide. He placed one hand on his hip.

"Yeah, you're right!" he boasted, suddenly basking in his own conviction. "Guess I _was _pretty great!" While the Champion laughed, everyone else was quick to sigh. Well, that wasn't exactly the reaction they were looking for. But they probably should've predicted as much. Ego rising, Ash added, "I mean, like, what can't I do, right? I'm a Pokémon Master, _and_ the Chosen One. I'm basically unstoppable!"

"Oh, _I get it,_" Melody smirked, playfully. "Believe it when_ she _says it, but not me." Leaning back in her chair, she muttered teasingly, "—Actually, on second thought, you _could _stand to be a little more modest."

"But that's our Ash," Cilan laughed. "Full of zest, like usual."

"Such a kid," Iris leaned over, muttering to the green-haired man beside her.

"Say what we will, but that big head of his_ sure _has gotten him somewhere, hasn't it?" May remarked, wearing the same weak smile as everyone else did.

"I didn't say you were_ unstoppable_, Ash," Misty cut in, sighing as she did so. She should've known not to compliment him. He was already hard enough to deal with, without any ego-boosts. "No one is."

"But I'm not no one—I'm Ash," he remarked, with a smirk. "So, I actually am."

Becoming slightly more irked, Misty corrected, "No, you're_ not_."

**Don't go there, baby.**

Ash glared in her direction, becoming frustrated with her lack of faith. "I'm the Champion of Kanto, Misty," he stated the obvious. Even after he'd achieved the highest possible title he could; proven he _was _the best there could be—Misty was still doubting him. He always assumed that'd be the case, yet—Ash still found himself mad, every time she denied him.

"That doesn't mean you're all powerful. You still have your weaknesses. Everyone does."

"Oh, come now, you two," Delia said. "Can't we have one pleasant conversation without you figh—"

Interrupting his mother, Ash inquired, "—Well, then. If you're so smart, would you care to tell me what that '_weakness' _is, _Misty_?"

Growing impatient, the Water Trainer snapped, "—Your _arrogance, Ash._" Everyone could sense the rapidly increasing tension, within the conversation. "You think you can do nothing wrong, but you're human, _just like the rest of us._"

"Pi-ka, pikachu." ("Well, not _all _of us.")

"I never said I wasn't!" Ash defended.

"—Well, you sure act like it."

Brock attempted to intervene, "Guys—"

"What am I _ever_ gonna have to do to prove it to you?!" Ash commanded in frustration as he rose to his feet, glaring at her still. Misty did the same, coming to an angry stare-down, just as they used to. Unlike before, however, the duo was no longer eye-level. He was taller, and (much to her dismay), Misty was required to look slightly upwards.

"That's the point, Ash. You can't!" she denied.

"Then just accept it already!" he demanded.

"No!"

"—Misty!"

"—_Fine!"_ declared the Water Trainer. "_I'll_ prove it to _you!_" Stepping back a bit, she pointed at him—her hand but an inch from his face. Ash flinched. "Ash Ketchum,_ I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle_!"

Making an assorted fuss, their other friends decided it was time to cut in. Understandably so, of course. "Wha—Misty!" exclaimed Brock. "I know you're mad, but—!"

Legitimately concerned, Iris added, "—Think about what you just _said_!"

"—But he's the Champion of Kanto! And you're_ only a Gym Leader,_" Max added, meaning no offence, though only trying to help her see reason.

"—I accept," Ash answered, swiftly. The frustration in his expression had since vanished, now replaced with a confident smirk. "Three on three. Right here, right now. Good for you?"

"Pi?!" Pikachu interjected. Was this even _fair?_

"_Perfect_ for me," Misty returned the expression. "If I win, you have to admit you're _arrogant_, and not all powerful like you're so convinced you are."

"Fine—but _when_ I win, _you _finally have to admit that I _am_."

She narrowed her eyes. "_Deal_." —But he wasn't gonna win.

He smirked, "Bring it on."

No one protested, knowing the two stubborn Trainers were now set in the idea. They hadn't even been here for a full day, but Ash and Misty were already at one another's throats. Admittedly, this battle _was_ long since overdue... but they didn't have to get so worked up about it. This was pretty much the first time Cilan and Iris had really been exposed to Ash and Misty's relationship. (They realized everyone wasn't kidding, when saying _just how tense _it could get between them.)

Regardless, doing all they could, their friends made a small, supportive audience as the duo set up their make-shift arena on the beach.

* * *

**It's possible; eventual.**

Ash Ketchum. Now considered to be one of the most powerful Trainers in all of Kanto. And while there was all the evidence in the world to support that—right now, Misty didn't even _care._

She'd long since had it with Ash's arrogance. Temporarily putting all promises, love, and whatever other feelings aside... the Water Trainer wanted only one thing. To put that smug, disgustingly handsome face of his in it's place—_the ground._

Sure, Misty wasn't Champion, or a member of the Elite Four. Sure, there were superior Trainers in the world. Sure, she was_ just a Gym Leader. _

But she wasn't weak.

And Ash wasn't unstoppable.

Three on three. If Misty played her cards right, and Ash played his _predictably_, she might just be able to salvage this battle. Ash may have been on a higher level, but he was still _Ash._ And today, after seven years without a match, she _was_ going to beat him, and she _was_ going to put him in his place.

"This is an unofficial match between Ash and Misty." Brock announced audibly—taking a more upbeat tone, than he would as the match progressed. "Each Trainer will be allowed three Pokémon. Rounds will last till a Pokémon has fainted; no time limit." Holding a small, green handkerchief in the air, Brock brought his hand down in one, swift motion. "Begin!"

"Hope you're really ready for this, Misty!" Smirking, Ash pulled a Poké Ball from his shorts' pocket. Finally, this was his chance to prove to her, _first hand,_ his competence as a Trainer. He'd finally earn Misty's respect after years of ridicule and deprecation. To that, Ash threw the red and white sphere in the air. "And remember—" he shouted, "—_you _asked for it!"


	8. Equilibrium

_**Notes:** OKAY. SO. I just wanna start out by warning, this chapter is **long**, and **technical. **I decided that, if I was gonna write a battle, I was gonna do it **right. **Please check out the battle notes, at the end! __I apologize to anyone who doesn't usually do this type of reading. I know Pokémon matches aren't for everyone. But! In the case that it's not, you can actually **skip it! **Simply **click** **[ctrl+f] **then **type "won" **in the search box that comes up. Click **Enter** and **skip to the second result.** You should be at the conclusion! You'll miss some dialogue and feelings, though._

_Anyway, here's my first attempt at a match! Hope it's not too bad. Thanks for reading!_

_**Edit:** Already went back and edited some of the battle! Don't be surprised if things change a bit. :'D_

* * *

_**"This is an unofficial match between Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower! Each Trainer will be allowed three Pokémon! Rounds will last till a Pokémon has fainted; no time limit! Begin!"**_

* * *

**Head to head.**

"Torterra!" Ash called, releasing his first choice. "I choose you!" In a bright flash of light, the Pokémon materialized, letting out a mighty growl as it did. —Toreterra. Just as Misty predicted. Something that had the upper advantage to Water.

—Ash usually had two methods in choosing which Pokémon he'd use in battle. One of a weaker type, in which he could show of his talent (being oh-so-strong to hold his own, even without the upper hand.) Or, if he wasn't two-hundred percent sure of himself, he'd take the safe route and choose one with a super-effective type advantage. Regardless, this was exactly what Misty was hoping for. _A Grass-type._

Also pulling out a bright red and white ball, Misty tossed it up in the air. "Politoed! You're up first!" With another white flash, the aforementioned Pokémon appeared. It, too, exclaimed it's name... then promptly began clapping its suction cups. It made her feel a bit guilty, actually, throwing Politoed out there. If he was lucky, he'd survive one hit, but... this was all part of her strategy. And surely, the frog was faster than that _behemoth shrub_. This was all she could do.

Smirking on the other side of area, Ash grinned. Toretrra could probably take out Misty's entire team all on his own. Calling out, he instructed, "Use Seed Bomb, Torterr—"

"Politoed!" Misty interrupted, knowing her Pokémon was fast enough to make the first shot. "Use protect, then go in close for an attack!" All they needed was one, _direct_ hit. Meaning it was imperative that Politoed be up close. Both Pokémon did as instructed by their Trainers, though, without success on Toreterra's part, (as Politoed had since shielded itself.) The frog rushed in for its attack. "Now!" Misty pointed at Grass-type. "Use Scald, right in it's face!"

A burst of searing hot water was shot from the frog mouth, hitting Toreterra straight in the face. Drenching the continent Pokémon, the move (as the name implied), scalded the foe. To which Toreterra let out a mighty, pained roar. Misty only smirked. The direct hit she needed. Maybe it didn't do much on it's own, but it_ definitely _burnt him.

Ash's eyes widened, also realizing the fact. She only used Politoed to get the first hit—_laying down a burn on him. S_ubstantially more frustrated, Ash clenched his teeth before calling out, "Torterra, stay focused, use another Seed Bomb!" Even in it's reduced state, the continent Pokémon did so, also landing a direct (enraged) strike on the toad. To which Politoed promptly flew back in a one-hit K.O.

"Politoed is unable to battle!" announced Brock, their stand in referee. "Ash is the winner of round one!"

"—Don't you think it's kinda cruel, using one of your Pokémon as a decoy to get in a _cheap shot?!_" he yelled to her. Misty didn't reply, however, but only kissed Politoed's Poké Ball before swapping it out for another—_a Luxury Ball._

Tossing it out to the field, Misty shouted, "Go, Azumarill!" In another flash of light, the aqua rabbit materialized. After the creature cheerfully called out her own name, Misty shouted. "Start charging a Focus Punch!" Happily, the Water-type did so.

"Oh, like you'll have the chance!" Ash retorted, pointing at the bouncy, blue Pokémon. "Hit it with Wood Hammer!" The large plant, while injured, still obeyed. "Rushing" forward, the behemoth laid down a direct attack on Azumarill—one that was sure to destroy_ any_ good Water-type.

—Or so he thought.

Despite getting smacked directly in the head, it didn't even phase Azumarill. Or rather, it did, but in an oh-so-very counter productive way, from what Ash hoped.

It made Azumarill _stronger. _

Not only Ash, but the audience all started in awe. "P-Pika?!" exclaimed the frightened Electric-type that stood at Ash's side.

_"Azumarill's Ability is Sap Sipper," _Misty smirked, a frightening hint of satisfaction in her tone. Ash gawked in confusion. Sap Sipper was an Ability that let the user absorb any Grass attack without ill effects, simply powering them up, instead. He'd never heard of an _Azumarill _with that Ability, though. "Confused? You can thank_ Tracey _for that! His Marill passed that Special Ability down to her, or did you forget I got Azurill's egg from _him_?" Tracey, from that audience, just grinned. He'd seen where this was going from the start.

Pointing at Torterra, Misty called out, "Now, unleash your Focus Punch, Azumarill!" With an (adorable) smirk, the blue creature did so. Again, right in Toreterra's scorched face. It roared in pain, once more, shaking it's head viciously. The Scald had taken a toll on him. He was growing weaker by the second, unluckily for him. "Finish it off with a Superpower!" commanded the tomboy mermaid. With that, Azumarill laid down her last attack, rendering Toreterra fainted.

"Torterra's unable to battle!" Brock called out. "Misty wins round two!"

Ash'd yet to cease his gawking. Oh, not at the Pokémon, thought—but the Trainer who stood other other side of the field. Somehow, Misty played it out perfectly. It was almost as if he didn't realize; over their time apart—_Misty was developing her skills, too_. Ash was awe struck.

—She was good.

"What, too stunned to continue?" called the Water Trainer from the opposite side.

Zoning back into reality, the boy shook his head, being brought back to an irate state. "N-No! We've hardly even started!" Frustration plagued him, upon calling back the Grass-type. Looking down at his Poké Ball, Ash muttered, "It's okay, buddy, you did great." Glancing back to the field, Ash then sent out Pokémon that never left his side. This battle had gone on long enough, already. "Alright, Pikachu—_go finish this fast_."

Pikachu trotted from his Trainer's side, to the center. With a fierce, competitive expression on his face, the mouse called out. "Pika-chu!"

Misty exhaled, keeping her cool. She predicted as much. Pikachu was, of course, an Electric-type. Electricity; Misty's downfall. And cute as he may be, _this_ Pikachu was one of the strongest in his species; in all of Kanto, for sure. If not... the entire world.

—But that didn't make him impossible to beat. _Just like Ash._

While it was true that Pikachu'd risen to a dangerously high level, Ash never evolved him. He probably never would, but, as such—the mouse's Attack power would be substantially lower than if he were a Raichu. However, his speed was ungodly. He had at least ten levels her strongest Pokémon, but there was a reason she called him her_ strongest Pokémon._ Misty wasn't even allowed to use him in Gym battles anymore, because of such. Regardless, he was still part of her team.

Last Pokémon or not, she could still do this.

Regardless, Azumarill still had her portion of the battle to finish... though, that didn't take very long at all.

"Now, Pikachu!" he called. "Hit it with Iron Tail!" As though it were nothing—Pikachu charged up the attack, casually smacking Azumarill to her defeat. Even without the use of electricity, there was no room for error.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, Ash wins round three!"

Misty only stared. Calling back the Aqua Rabbit, feeling guilty as she did—Misty kissed the Luxury Ball. "Good job, Azumarill. We'll go straight to the Pokémon Center when we're done." With that, Misty took out her last Poké Ball. Exhaling a deep breath, she tossed it to the field, "Go, Gyarados!"

Unleashing a mighty, terrifying roar, the Pokémon materialized. Again, taking advantage of her Pokémon's Special Ability, the serpent glared down at the petite rodent, not even 1/8 it's size. Pikachu only _shook_ in fear.

_Gyarados's Intimidate cuts Pikachu's Attack!_

"Gyarados!" Misty called, "Quick, use Bounce!" Roaring again, it obediently did so.

"Use Volt Tackle!" Ash countered. Attempting to regain it's focus, sparks twitched around the electric sacs on the Pikachu's cheeks. Doing as told, it began rushing enemy's direction, in an electric frenzy.

—Right as Gyarados leaped high in the air.

Ash gasped, knowing what was next to come. Bounce wasn't just a move of evasion, it was an _attack_. "Pikachu, look out, above you!"

"Pika—!" The Pokémon called, looking up. Letting out a terrified "Chaaa!" Pikachu was quick to sprint forward. Too bad for him, however, Gyarados covered _a lot _more ground than the tiny mouse. The serpent slammed to the ground, resulting in a cloud of sand, cloaking the field. Tension was high in the air, while they waited for it to clear. Upon doing so, Misty's face lit up. Ash's did the opposite. The sight of his tiny, beloved friend crushed under the the Water Pokémon's awesome power made the boy's eyes widen,_ in terror_. He was nothing less than speechless.

_Gyarados landed the hit on Pikachu._

"Who would'a thought, I could hold my own since the 'all-mighty' C_hampion of Kanto!_" boasted the tomboy mermaid (loving the feeling of her success.) Finally, Ash was getting a taste of his own medicine.

Coming back to infuriation (topped off by what he'd never admit to be fear), Ash snapped, "N-Not for much longer, you're not!" Turning back to the battle, he shouted, "Pikachu, quick, use another Thunderbolt!"

Despite hearing his Trainer's orders... Pikachu only struggled. He struggled not unlike most of his own victims, when hit with an Electric move. Or even when they attacked him directly.

"H-Hey... Pikachu, get up!" Ash shouted, sweat tricking down the back of his neck. "Pikachu!"

"C-Chaaa..." he replied.

In what Misty would define as "sweet irony," it came Ash's attention...

Pikachu was paralyzed.

"Now's your chance, Gyarados!" Misty exclaimed, taking advantage to the opponents condition. With that paralysis, Pikachu was definitely slower. Just like she needed. "_Flamethrower_!" As the Water Trainer commanded, Gyarados obeyed. Her serpent rose from the ground, letting the Pokémon beneath him escape. Quick to charge up a fire-y attack, he then aimed down at the Electric-type.

All Ash could think to shout was, "Pikachu—_run!_" With a determined look on his little, aching face—Pikachu sprinted to the side. Not quite as fast as he'd hope, however, as the attack still singed him. To which Pikachu only cried out in pain again. Both Trainers cringed at such a sound, but Misty held her confidence even yet.

Feeling more desperate every second, Ash yelled, "Climb up on Gyarados' back!" Using the Pokémons' size different was the only safe strategy he could think of. Panting, Pikachu promptly began doing what was instructed. Maybe he wasn't fast enough on the ground, due to his paralysis, but he would certainly be more evasive _on_ Gyarados. All he needed was one Thunder attack! But... with how inaccurate that move could be, he could also lose this only chance. They'd have to use the same attack as before instead. Regardless, mustering all his strength, Pikachu rushed at and climbed on the serpent, in all his precision.

"Shake him off!" Misty commanded. Gyarados flailed around, trying to rid himself of other.

In sync, the Trainers yelled out.

"—_Thrash!_"

"—_Volt Tackle!_"

An aware Gyarados was quick to reply, thrashing around like no-one's business... But not quite fast enough, however. Pikachu clung to the other Pokémon for dear life, unleashing his Electric attack as the serpent thrust himself to the ground. Creating another cloud of sand, both Pokémon screeched in terror. Their Trainers' eyes lit up in fear, and anticipation.

The dust cleared, to the sight of an injured, flinching Gyarados... crushing the fragile, yellow mouse beneath him.

Gyarados was conscious.

**Pikachu fainted.**

Ash's eyes lit up with a kind of terror that they never had. He called out Pikachu's name. With no response, he rushed to the field. After digging out his first Pokémon from beneath the other—Ash held the Electric-type close, embracing him in safe arms. The sight alone was near-heart-breaking. And not only the audience, but his rival, too. Misty was aching with complete guilt, but she did nothing, regardless, and said just the same.

Gyarados did its best to arise. Normally, such an attack would've taken out a Water-type. Yet, due to Pikachu's already low Attack (topped off with Intimidate), and Gyarados's decent Special Defense—the serpent was still hanging on.

"...Pikachu is unable to battle." Brock eventually said. "Misty is the winner of round four."

Slowly, Ash walked back to his side of the field. His mother was quick in coming to his aid, taking a fainted Pikachu from his Trainer. Ash, too, said nothing. For a moment, he stared at the sand, before looking across the field—making direct eye contact with his rival on the other side.

Determination engulfed his expression. There was more on the line in this battle, than there'd ever been, before. Misty's respect, and also his pride. But, even more now, _Pikachu's_ pride.

_And he wasn't going to lose it._

Grabbing the bill of his hat, Ash flipped it backwards.

"I choose you—!" Taking his next Poké Ball in hand, Ash threw it to the field. "_Charizard!_" Appearing like the others before, Charizard roared in intimidation, releasing a flamethrower in the air, too.

"...Eh?" Misty blinked. Charizard?

...Oh. _So that's how it was._ He wanted to give her the upper advantage. Or rather, wanted to beat her, while he _didn't have the advantage_. Ash didn't want to just _defeat _her, anymore. He wanted to _humiliate her. _

"Start charging up Solar Beam!" called the boy, to which his Pokémon obeyed. The redhead gasped in fear, not having expected a _Grass type move._

...But since Ash'd so kindly given her the advantage, and she was going to take it. _She could still win._ And regardless of whatever the outcome would be—Misty wasn't going down without a fight.

"Now," Ash commanded, "use Solar Beam—!"

"—Hydro Pump!" Misty countered.

Simultaneously, the Pokémon unleashed their attacks. A loud explosion was topped off by reverberating cries. One that Gyarados surely wouldn't survive... but maybe,_ just maybe,_ Charizard neither. If Misty couldn't win, she could at least _tie._

In one last, giant cloud of smoke—both creatures fell to the ground. "—Charizard!" Ash yelled in desperation. Tension filled the air. The two Trainer's hearts pounded in sync, probably faster than they ever had. There was no movement on either's team's side. Ash felt his fists clench in reflex, and then he fell to his knees.

"..._C-Charizard._"

Misty clutched her heart, feeling just as weak as Ash looked.

—_They tied._

While neither technically lost, they also didn't win. Everything was silent, as Ash held his Poké Ball in the air, ready to call Charizard back. But then, everything _stopped. _It halted in dead fear and anticipation_—_as a weak, agitated growling was heard.

Rising to it's feet slowly, the large, red reptile stood again. To which the Misty's eyes widened with distraught, and Ash's expression grew in sudden joy. Roaring thunderously, Charizard let out a victory Flamethrower in the air, as if to say, "You think I'm going down that easily?" Taking on a mood swing (more dramatic than even Misty had probably managed), Ash jumped up. Cheering aloud, he ran to his Pokémon's side. Charizard survived the most powerful Water attack. Charizard didn't _faint. He won._

**Ash won.**

"Gyarados is unable to battle!" called Brock, who, like the audience, was now relieved to see the battle's end. "Ash is the winner!"

With the sound of his rejoice, the Water Trainer fell to her knees (not unlike Ash did_—_just moments before.)

**Misty lost.**

* * *

Recalling his dragon (after a few more moments of congratulating himself), Ash stopped. He looked down at the Poké Ball in his hands. The last of his adrenalin faded, leading Ash's mind to recall the battle.

...To which his emotions took a sudden turn. This didn't feel... at all like he assumed it would. Ash wasn't excited. He was... _unhappy? _Slowly, his smile faded as well. Glancing from the contraption in hand, he then looked to other side of the field. He'd won, and yet... he wasn't _victorious._

—And he'd finally realized why.

Back on her side, Misty was still sunk to the sand, feeling not only foolish, but defeated. Silently, the redhead laughed at herself. It was downright stupid for her to think the outcome would be anything different than this. Whatever the battle field_—_be it a sandy, makeshift stadium, or her fragile, longing heart... Ash would always have control. What was the point in trying against him anymore? Feeling as though _she_ was the arrogant one, Misty took Gyarados's Poké Ball in hand, recalling him. She stared down at the sphere, smiling weakly. "Good job, Gyarados." Before the Gym Leader even bothered to look up, however—a gloved palm graced her view.

It was Ash, offering his hand to help her up.

—But, why? Because he pitied her? Hesitant to take any help, Misty didn't respond. Realizing she wasn't going to, the boy instead reached down. Taking her smaller hand in his—the Champion helped his rival to her feet. Needless to say, it caught Misty off guard. "H-hey_—_" she started, but was promptly interrupted. What was even more surprising anything, though, is what he_ said _next.

"—**You were right."**

She could only blink, hardly believing what she'd just heard. "...W-wha—?"

"—I underestimated you, Misty," he confessed. "Yeah, I won..." Ash's expression reflected his tone, being honest, sincere, and..._ empathetic._ "—but, only barely." He was smiling... but, not like he normally did. It was a sort of... sad smile. Almost _thoughtful. _

**"Guess I am kinda arrogant, aren't I?"**

Misty only listened, mouth slightly agape. After pausing a moment, Ash continued, "...I thought, 'A fight against someone I've known for years? This'd be a piece of cake.' I didn't think I'd even _need_ a strategy... But you had it all played out from the beginning, didn't you?" He forced a laugh. "I thought, there's no way someone like_ a Gym Leader I've already beaten _could catch me off-guard, but... I was wrong." Because, this wasn't just any Gym Leader. It was her. After all this time, she was still able to surprise him. Over the course of a mere fifteen minute battle, no less. Again, he paused, "...You were right."

"**...I'm not all-powerful."**

"...Don't think I could've realized that in a battle, with anyone else but you." Concluding, Ash, again, held out his hand. This time, for her to shake. "Thanks, Misty," he said. "It was great."

Far beyond shocked, the redhead was wide eyed and near-speechless. "_Ash,_" she replied, almost inaudibly. After a moment, the Gym Leader also reached out, placing her nervous palm in his. It was so surprising. She didn't have to_ win_, for him to see. In the most reverse of ways, _Misty had gotten her message across. _To that, the Gym Leader shook his hand, holding back tears.

"**..._Good job, Ash._"**

* * *

Watching from the side, everyone felt an overwhelming sense of relief, seeing the duo come to terms. No shouting, arguing or ill feelings otherwise—only a simple handshake, and whatever else they had to say. And after a battle like that, there shouldn't've been anything more, or anything less. (...But no one held their breath, just in case.)

—While the Champion assumed his pretension to be the real reason he nearly lost—only the audience could see the boy's ultimate, conclusive weakness. The reason he almost lost was (ironically), the same reason that convinced him to see his aforementioned imperfections. —_She _was his real weakness.

_—Misty._

"...Do you think he'll ever catch on?" Melody asked the aloud, out of ear shot from the two. She lowered her sunglasses, getting a better look at the scene.

"Ash has no clue," Cilan replied, laughing. _Cilan_, who'd only observed Ash and Misty's relationship a handful of times, could even tell. (But... maybe that was just a Cilan thing.)

"And unless Misty spells it out for him—" Delia added, cradling Ash's fainted Pokémon even yet. She gave a smile for her hopeless son. "—he probably never will!"

"...But do you think that'll actually happen?" Dawn asked after a moment, honestly uncertain. After all, how many years had she been at it, now?

No one replied for a moment, that is, until Brock (who had since left Ash and Misty on their own) spoke. "...Yeah." He looked off to the shoreline, where the duo stood—shaking one another's hands, even yet. "—_I do_."

**Heart to heart.**

* * *

_**Notes: **And to this chapter, I have sold my soul. _

_Levels of the Pokémon used are as follows: Torterra (sixty-one), Pikachu (seventy-two ha okay yes I changed it since the first chapter sue me), Charizard (sixty-five), Politoed (fifty-five), Azumarill (fifty-nine), Gyarados (sixty-one.)_

_Clearly, the movesets used here aren't the same, as currently in the anime. You'll have that when raising Pokémon. :'D I've actually used all Torterra, Pikachu, Charizard, and Gyarados on my game teams before. So I had a decent idea of what I was working with. __I'd like to think almost everything in this chapter is plausible by game-play logic. I looked up and compared all the Pokémon's stats, type-matching, movesets, abilites, and so on used here. On Bulbapedia. And Smogen. I DID THE MATH, YOU GUYS.** A'IGHT?**_

_And anything that doesn't really fit the game-play rhythm at least seems plausible, by anime-battle logic. :'D To me, at least. But! If something seems really out of place from your guys point of view, **please critique me**! It's always appreciated. I'd love to hear everyone's impression regardless._

_Thanks for reading, guys. _

_**Edit:** WHOOPS DIDN'T DO THE MATH QUITE AS RIGHT AS I THOUGHT. __I was actually already pointed out a number of my mistakes (as I kind of predicted would happen.) I was able to correct most of them, in some way or another. (At least, you know. A bit more believably.) But... my biggest fault was the fact that, I totally forgot Gyarados is part Flying-type! :'D Regardless, amateur mistake, but __not much I can do about it now._ I'll try to be a liiittle more aware, next time. Thank you to the reviewer who pointed it out! More critiques are still appreciated. 


	9. Children

_**Notes:** Hi, everyone! Just wanted to give a quick thank you, to all of you! I've only been here for a week, but I've been getting some super amazing interest. Way more than I thought. __It's been a lot of fun so far!__ Thank you very much. _

_Enjoy the chapter. n_n_

* * *

**The all-seeing (squinted) eye.**

Instance one: Misty and Ash come running up to Oak's lab together.

Instance two: Everyone greets Ash, and Misty's just as excited like the rest of the crowd.

Instance three: Misty staring at Ash.

Instance four: Ash and Misty are talking about something. Then she gets excited like the rest of the group, when Ash surprises everyone with the trip.

Now, it was plain as day to nearly everyone, that Misty had feelings for Ash. That wasn't at all hard to see. And all these instances since their coming together could easily be classified as regular, emotional-Misty behavior. But to a certain, well acquainted Pokémon Doctor—all these instances were, in fact,_ very _abnormal mannerisms.

Actual instance one: Misty had already arrived at Ash's welcome home party earlier in the day. She went off on her own, looking sad and lost in thought. Yet, when Ash came rushing up to the door, who else should be with him than, strangely enough, Misty herself.

Actual instance two: Everyone greets Ash, to which Misty continues getting increasingly jealous every time he so much as smile at any girl. She's actually considerably quieter than she'd ever be otherwise, though, only rushing to make a deal out of it a single time. She was surprisingly quick to back off, however, when reminded there was no harm.

Actual instance three: Misty staring dreamily at Ash as he's reunited with Pokémon and friends, looking as though she's more proud of him than ever. At the same time, however, she looks almost _scared_ of something.

Actual instance four: Ash somehow realizes somethings wrong, asks her about it, making Misty only that much more upset. Not defensive and angry, like she'd usually be. Then she seems to light up entirely, as if she had some sort of realization upon hearing of the trip.

Something was different. Perhaps only slightly, but the observer wanted to find out just _what _it was.

* * *

**Restless hearts.**

Misty sat on her hotel bed, already in her pajamas, longing for a good night's sleep. Staring out the large, seaside window in her room, she recalled the afternoon's events. The adrenalin rush from earlier had long since faded off, replaced with emotional daze.

"Things got pretty intense today, huh?" a familiar voice said, breaking her from her thoughts.

Misty didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Nor did she need to ask, to know why he was here. The Water Trainer already knew what this conversation was about. After a moment, she spoke, though not bothering to look at him yet, "—Hey, Brock."

The tanned man crossed his arms, smiling as he did. Leaning up against the door frame, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better from how I have been, actually," she replied, giving a somewhat enervated smile.

"Really? Couldn't even tell." Giving a light laugh (sarcasm clear in his voice), Brock went and sat down on the edge of her bed. "You've only been spacier than a Slowpoke, since the party."

Laughing at his surprisingly accurate analogy, Misty remarked, "Yeah, I bet."

Brock looked to Misty with empathy. "...For the same reason as always, I take it?"

The Water Trainer paused for a moment, hesitant to respond. But what was the use in denying? This was Brock. Again looking out to the night's elegance, she sighed, "...Kinda, yeah."

"Kinda?" he repeated... but Misty didn't elaborate. The former Gym Leader knew she wouldn't, even if he _did_ inquire further. Regardless, the man rested back slightly. "Say, how long's it been, since we stopped traveling together and you went back home?"

"Seven years, as of this month," she replied, having the date committed to memory.

"That's a long time, huh?" Brock asked. Misty, wondering where the man was going with this, only nodded in reply. "—You've changed a lot in seven years, you know."

Blinking her deep cerulean eyes, Misty looked to him. "Have I?"

"Well, of course," he smiled wide. "It'd be surprised if you _hadn't. _You're don't act like such a kid, anymore. You certainly don't look like one, either. Though, I guess Melody did a pretty good job of pointing that out on her own, yesterday," Brock laughed, sending a light, irked blush over her cheeks. "And other than that, you're more independent, definitely. —Oh, and you've quieted down quite a bit." he noted, to which Misty only glared. _Get on with the point, Brock._ "But..." he paused. Misty tilted her head, as if you say, "But, what?"

"You're still just the same, in a lot of ways."

...Wait, what? That didn't make a lot of sense. "—Like, which ways?"

"Most, actually. But..." He, too, gazed out the large, frame, into the night. "—That's only the case, when you're around Ash."

_**...Oh. **_

"I do _not,_" she denied adamantly.

...Only making Brock send one of those "oh come on give it up," looks, her way. "You even act different just when someone _mentions_ him." Well... couldn't exactly deny that one, could she? Example A: right now. "You get... abnormally hostile. And competitive. Just like when you were a kid_. _And then you'll sit there and stare at him for hours, with that big silly smile on your face. Just like when you were a kid." (Not that _he_ ever notices.) "And laugh like you never do with anyone else._ Just like when you were a kid." _Nearly everything about Misty just seemed to _light up_, when she was with Ash. "It always feels like I'm back with that love-struck little girl, from seven years ago—" The girl was about to interrupt him, protesting to such. (What, he just wanted to point out things that everyone already knew?) But, before she could, he continued.

"—But not this time."

Misty blinked, "...What?"

He paused, "...Something's different. Yeah, you're still competitive..." (Clearly.) "But... _everything else has changed_. You're not smiling when you stare... you just look worried." It was almost like she was afraid.

—Now, there was no fooling Brock. Misty knew that. But it was still so hard fessing up to anything, that had to do with Ash. Be it to him, Daisy, Melody, or anyone else who noticed. And this time, given the circumstances of her promise, she only felt bitter towards the conversation right now. She glanced other way, acting just like what Brock called her: a child. Looking concerned, the older man asked, "...What's wrong, Misty?" She didn't react or answer, but only gazed out the window, focusing hard on nothing at all. "You can te—"

"—Have you ever broken a promise, Brock?

While confused at the sudden change in subject, he went with it. "Well... of course. Who hasn't?"

"Did you feel guilty?"

Tapping his chin, he thought back. "Probably for a while. But, it wasn't anything I couldn't get over," the man shrugged. "—Why?"

Hesitating, Misty took a deep breath. Eventually, she spoke,"...I'm breaking a promise. Right now." Her words were abnormally cryptic, but Brock let her continue none-the-less. "And it's kinda... taking a toll on me. It's not something I think I'd ever just 'get over.' But... I don't know how I'll ever follow through with it, either."

"Something to do with Ash?" he asked, despite already having a good idea of what it was. Misty nodded, not exactly wanting to continue. "...What is it?"

Still facing away, Misty was hesitant still. She swallowed hard, not ready to actually voice her promise aloud, even after seven years of preparation. But, Brock had the right to know. Clearly, he cared, too. And... it was getting hard, keeping it to herself. Taking a deep breath, about to divulge her inner-most secret, Misty spoke, "When I left you and Ash—I... I promised myself, that if he ever... ever _actually_, became Champion, then," she paused. "Then I would..." Her words were soft and wavering. "I would... _finally—_" she trailed off, unable to finish her statement.

"...You'd finally tell him how you really feel?"

Gazing the other way yet, Misty nodded, silently. Brock only looked at at her, feeling substantially more empathetic. Well, that cleared a few things up. "—Took the easy way out, huh? Thought you'd never actually have to tell him that way, am I right?" he chuckled, adding a bit of humor to the situation. Regardless, it worked. She, too, gave a light laugh.

"—Yeah, exactly," Misty paused, again swapping moods in an instant. "...If I don't follow through, I'll have been lying all this time. Not just to myself." That didn't matter. "But, _to Ash_, too. Even if he doesn't know it..." Curling her legs up to her chest, the Water Trainer rested her chin upon her knees. Suddenly on the verge of tears, an emotional interlude led into her next statement.

**"—_But I can't do it..._"**

Serious to interrupt, Brock replied, "You can, Misty."

The redhead laughed, only humored by Brock's faith in her. "Of course_ you're_ going to think so."

"Well, he did his half of it. What's stopping you now?" he shrugged.

"...Is that a serious question?" she raised an eyebrow. "—Just _think_ how he'd react."

"Well, I don't know," he shrugged, trying to help her work through it. "How do _you _think he'd react?"

"He'd freak out," she hissed, as if he should've known.

Brock sighed softly. "—Can you really say for sure?"

Deadpanning, as if to say "oh come on," the Gym Leader replied, "Ash's _never_ shown interest in _anything_ that didn't help him win a Gym battle. The only people he loves are his Mom and Pikachu."

"—And maybe that's all the better reason for you to tell him." He countered. Misty stopped, only turning to him, wondering just what he meant by his statement. "Think about it. Yeah, maybe he'd freak out... Well, okay, he'd definitely freak out—but he'd have to deal with something else_ besides_ a Gym battle. Maybe you'd finally be able to help him start seeing there's more to the world than training."

It wasn't like such a thought had never crossed her mind, but... "—That doesn't mean he'd react_ well._" That didn't mean, he'd react the way she_ wanted _him to.

"You don't know." Brock put a hand on her shoulder. "And you never will, if you don't tell him." A statement to which she didn't reply. "...You still have two weeks, Misty." He gave the red-head a hopeful smile. "For now, don't worry, okay? It's been a long day." Shifting a comforting, brotherly hand on the top of her head, he added, "Just try to get some sleep."

"...Alright." Misty watched her long time friend walk out of her room—unsure if she felt better, worse, or no different at all from the conversation. Either way, she _did _tell him about her promise. Maybe he couldn't exactly_ help_, but at least he might be able to support her through it.

And that helped.

* * *

**The spaces between my fingers.**

"You did a great today, buddy," Ash commented, looking down at the yellow Pokémon laying in his lap. Pikachu couldn't help but still feel a bit defeated any time he lost, despite Ash's gratification. "Anyone coulda' messed up," he explained. "That Gyarados was a rage machine." Like Trainer like Pokémon, he supposed.

"Pika..." The Pokémon mused. ("Yeah, sure...")

"Don't worry about it, okay? You'll get her next time," the young Champion grinned, patting his partner's head. He couldn't help but feel a bit at fault, any time Pikachu was upset about losing. After all, Ash was the one who never evolved him, and he knew what that meant, in result. He'd have low stats, but... he just couldn't bring himself to make his friend change. (Much less, when Pikachu made it apparent early on, that he didn't want to.) _"You were great."_

Feeling a bit better, Pikachu nuzzled his Trainer's hand, letting out a sweet "chaaa", while he did. Ash laughed, happy that the other wasn't sulking too hard.

But, after a moment, the Trainer found himself zoning out. "Still, though..." Getting lost in memories of earlier in the day, he commented, "Misty was great, too, wasn't she?"

"...Pi?" the mouse perked up.

"I don't think I've ever been that tense in a battle," he stated. "At least when we were going up against Lance, we _knew_ what we were getting ourselves into."

"Pika pika, chaaa," the mouse rubbed behind his pointed ears, feeling disappointed again.

"I bet she'll be mad again tomorrow, though," Ash laughed again, knowing the redhead's temperament like the back of his hand. Yeah, they made up earlier, but tomorrow was a new day. New day, new angry Misty. "She probably would be, even if she won."

After his moment of humor, the boy's mind continued off, remembering the unexpected emotions he felt after the match. He looked down at his palm, a some-what vacant expression on his face. He thought of his reconciliation with her: their shaking hands, coming to terms... and what she said. It was so simple, but so very effective.

"..._**Good job, Ash."**_

—Man, when was the last time he'd heard her say that? Sure, it wasn't _quite_ the recognition he craved... but regardless. Never had the Champion felt quite so... accomplished. Accomplished, and near blissful. Not even after winning against the Elite Four did he feel like this (somewhat alarmingly.) But she'd complimented him. For the first time in who knows how long. Misty_ really_ complimented him.

_And it felt so worth-while._

"...Wha'cha starin' at?" a voice chimed in, suddenly breaking the Champion from his quiet moment.

Swinging his head up in far too-dramatic a fashion, Ash nearly jumped out of his bed (knocking Pikachu from of his lap, as he did so.) It was Brock, standing right next to him—also looking down at the other boy's palm. Laughing uncomfortably, the raven-haired Trainer was quick to reply, "A-aha—H-hey, Brock! Uh, nothin', just, y-y'know—" he hesitated, attempting to think up an excuse. "...My nails?"

Brock "blinked," equally as confused from before. "...Okay?" Shaking his head a bit, he brushed it off, moving on with the conversation. "Anyway, there's something I wanted to talk about." He put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

Relieved at the subject change, Ash exhaled. "Ah—sure thing," he smiled. "What is it?"

"I want you to do something tomorrow," he started. "—For Misty."

* * *

_**Notes: **Decided this fic needed some more Brock. _

_Have some more Brock._


	10. Rising Tide

_**Notes: **Definitely gonna try to pick up on character involvement, among the entire cast. I want more Cilan and Iris... I love them, okay. ; _ ;_

_Anyway, as always—enjoy!_

* * *

**Go forth, ****eccentric**** juvenile.**

Another night came and went. Not exactly what you'd call "soundlessly," for either of them, but regardless. Such could probably be attributed to the visits they received the night before. Both being from a certain, mutual friend.

Laying in bed, resting his arms behind his head—Ash looked at the ceiling. He thought about Brock's odd request.

* * *

"I want you to do something tomorrow," he started. "—For Misty."

"...Misty?" Ash repeated, looking quizzical.

"Yeah. I want you to spend the day with her," Brock asked, oh-so-very out of the blue. (Casually avoiding the word "date," mind you.)

Ash blinked. "W-what?" he laughed, suddenly a bit uncomfortable. "Why?"

"She's feeling down about losing today," Brock explained. Not quite the actual reason, but still. "She hasn't left her room since we've come back from the beach. I think it'd cheer her up."

Rubbing the back of his head, unsure, Ash commented, "Eh heh—really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure hangin' out with me all day would be the_ last _thing that'd cheer her up." While he thought such to be mostly true... part of him was only saying that to avoid any battering he'd get just for asking Misty such a thing. "Maybe you should ask May, or Dawn, or... or anyone else, instead." Yeah. That was a better idea.

"—Nah, man. Only you. I mean, think about it." He put an arm around Ash's neck, emphasizing his words. "If _you_ hang out with her, it'd be solving both those problems at once, see? Help her cheer up, and she won't be angry at you anymore," A blatant lie. "and she'd also start feeling like her regular self again."

"Ah..." Ash started. "I don't know, Broc—"

"—Just see what she says, okay? If she say no, she says no," he shrugged. "If she says yes, then take her out somewhere. Maybe go to one of the other islands."

Looking off to the side, Ash was hesitant. "I... I guess I _could_ ask her if she'd wanna go see Prima. I know she went back on Mandarin Island, for the break." He remembered Misty being awfully fond of the older woman, near fangirl-ish, even. And, Prima wasn't any of the loser guys she liked... like Danny. Or _Rudy_. So there really_ was _no harm in asking, right? (Well, besides the fact that Misty'd probably punch him in the face for even entertaining the thought.) After letting out a long, uncertain sigh—Ash finally answered, "..._Fine_."

Brock livened up, smiling wide, "Great! Ask her in the morning. Be a gentleman about it, okay? And don't do anything to make her mad," he commented, quick to give Ash pat on the back before saying goodnight. At that, the former Gym Leader left as quickly as he came.

"Be a... gentleman?" Ash blinked. He looked down at the yellow Pokémon beside him, pointing to his own face. "I'm already gentleman, right?"

"...Pika," the Pokémon exhaled. ("...Oh boy.")

* * *

**Proffer.**

As promised, Ash found himself waiting out in the hall, that next day. Sitting on the floor outside Misty's room, back to the wall, the Champion turned to Pikachu. "Man, how much longer's she gonna sleep?" he sighed.

"Who?" a voice chimed in. "Misty?"

Making a noise that could only be described as "BLEEGHAH," he turned. Abnormally startled by the other's presence, he hadn't even them heard coming. But... oh. Oh, it was just her. "I-I mean. Hey, Iris," he nodded. "Yeah, Misty."

"What're you waitin' on her for?" the tanned girl asked in suspicion. She sat down beside him, a small olive dragon popping out of her hair; soon making his hello to Pikachu.

"I was just gonna ask her to go somewhere with me," he said casually.

Iris was taken back, mouth slightly agape. Had... had Ash _finally_ caught on or something? After a moment, the girl asked, "Like... a _date_?"

Ash turned to her, a shocked expression on his face—as if that was the most_ absurd_ situation to assume. "_Of course not._"

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huhhh." Her tone was one of those, "suuuure it's not," ones.

Ash gave an annoyed frown. "We're just gonna go see an old friend, okay?" Ah... well, if she even said yes, that is. "Brock told me to ask, so I couldn't really say _no_."

"—Oh," Iris commented. Now it all made sense. Ah, well wait—still. That was a pretty good strategy on Brock's part. "Hm, either way..." Taking off Ash's hat, despite his momentary complaining, Iris instructed, "Promise you'll try to use that big-kid brain I know you have up here, today. Okay?" She knocked on his forehead, much to his protest. After that, she placed the cap back on his head (sideways, to note), then the Dragon Trainer stood up. Giving him a bright smile, she added, "And don't do anything stupid. Oh, and pay attention to everything she does. And says. And really_ think_ about what it means. Okay?" With that, Iris trotted off (Axew in pursuit), leaving a very befuddled Ash behind.

"...What was _she_ going on about?" He looked down at Pikachu, who only sighed. Why the heck was everyone making such a big deal about him spending the day with Mist—

Before he could finish the thought, Ash heard the sound of a door opening to his right._ Her's._ Standing up, the two came face to face (very much to Misty's surprise.) She stepped back a bit, stunned.

"Misty!" he greeted, saying only her name... procrastinating on what he really had to talk about.

"Pikachupi!" the Pokémon on his shoulder added.

Already confused, if not annoyed, the redhead spoke when he didn't continue, "'Morning, Ash? Pikachu." She raised an eyebrow. "—Need somethin'?"

"Oh, not really! Well, kinda. Ha. Uhm—" He seemed abnormally happy... but, in all reality, he was just incredibly apprehensive about asking. (Not getting smacked this early in the morning wouldn't be really cool, thanks.) "Ehm," he paused, not really knowing how to phrase it. He would need to devise a plan. Like a long, intricate conversation leading up to it. Something great. Something she wouldn't see it comin—

"—Wanna go somewhere with me?" he said sporadically... giving an awkward laugh to follow. He closed his eyes, tensing up, ready to be hit right in the face. He was honestly surprised after a moment of feeling no such pain. He opened an eye, glancing at her.

Even more confused, the redhead felt her cheeks heat up upon realizing what he'd asked. "...W-What?" was all Misty could say. Cautious, she could already tell something was incredibly out of place, here. "Y-You want to... 'go somewhere' together?" the Gym Leader repeated. Was Ash... asking her out on a _date? _"And why are you flinching like that!"

"Wha—Ah, n-no reason!" Laughing again, Ash returned to a relaxed posture, rubbing the back of his head. "But, eh, just. Y'know..." This was already going better than he thought it would, so he continued, "Brock just told me that you were feelin' upset, 'cause a' yesterday's battle." Again, not entirely the real reason. But Misty wasn't about to correct him. "So, I thought, maybe I can make it up to you!"

"...Or rather, Brock _told _you to make it up to me," Misty remarked, suddenly understanding what all this was about at the single mention of "Brock." The redhead starting walking away, her disposition was back to its usual, negative self. "If you're just doing it out of pity, don't bother."

He stumbled a bit. Wow, Misty was quick. "But, I'm not!" Ash protested, following her. And he wasn't. This wasn't out of pity. It was out of guilt! And, well... of course he thought it'd be fun, too, but... he probably wouldn't've even bothered if he didn't feel reprehensible. "I want to!" Ash continued. "—C'mon, Misty. It'd be fun!" He still didn't seem to be catch her interest at all. "—I thought, maybe we could go see Prima!"

To that, Misty _was_ suddenly interested. "...Prima?" she stopped.

"Yeah! She's at her house on Mandarin Island, for the break. You still like her, right?" He nudged the redhead. It was true. Even seven years after meeting the older woman, Misty still practically_ ran_ the Prima fan club. She didn't reply, suddenly wanting to reconsider. "...So, what do you say?"

"Pika pika chu pi ka," explained Pikachu, tapping her shoulder. ("Say yes or you know he'll never shut up.")

Giving a long, drawn out sigh, the Gym Leader eventually gave in. _But not happily. _"..._Fine._"

Ash beamed, "Really?!" Well, that was a heck of a lot easier than he ever thought possible. "—Great! We'll go overnight and come back tomorrow morning." As, Mandarin Island was quite a substantial distance away. "So get your stuff and meet us down at the dock in a half an hour!" With that, Ash ran ahead down the hall, grinning back to her before he turned out of sight.

Watching his obnoxiously excitable reaction, Misty only exhaled. She knew Ash was just doing this so she wouldn't be upset with him. "...Yeah, yeah." Turning back to her room, she frowned. At that, she also made the connection of Brock's true intentions, in setting this up.

_...Freakin', Brock._

* * *

As instructed, Misty met the aforementioned boy at sea-side, in a half-hour. Brock awaited there as well, waiting to see them off. Misty practically had to untie and disembark the boat entirely by herself (as Ash was less than competent in doing so, even after nearly twenty minutes of trying.) With that, the Gym Leader called out Starmie—soon followed by her company sending out Samurott. Hitching their Pokémon up to the harnesses, the two Trainers and Pikachu finally left, waving goodbye to the tanned man standing on the dock. (A man who Misty was gonna have a _very_ stern talking to, when she got back.) Watching from the shore, Brock only looked pleased with himself. Somehow, his_ ingenious only not really_ plan was working out. When they were nearly out of sight, another feminine voice chimed in from behind him. "Wha'cha lookin' at?" He turned a bit, seeing a familiar navy-haired girl. Dawn.

"Ash and Misty. They're going out for the day. They'll be back tomorrow," he replied.

"Ohhhh," Dawn giggled. So, that's why Lopunny looked so upset. "Sounds romantic," she laughed... knowing it was probably anything but.

"Yeah," the taller man chuckled as well. "—I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

**I know it's a drag.**

Despite being in the middle of the Archipelago, not one other island was in sight. Staring out to the vast sea, so _very_ intensely, Ash stood at the front of the boat. He paused, looking as though he something incredibly _profound_ or _amazing_ to say. Pikachu and Misty awaited him to speak, wondering just _what that was. _Eventually, he did.

"..._There's so much water._"

—To which Misty slammed a palm against her forehead (probably harder than she ever had.) "Yeah, you'll have that with the _ocean,_" she deadpanned; Ash glared. "Now sit back down before you fall out." She tugged on the back of his sweatshirt, causing him do as instructed. They Gym Leader only sighed. Jumping in the ocean to save his stubborn butt was _not_ on her agenda today, thank you very much (for the second time in their lives, no less.) Regardless, the redhead raised her oddly toned arms in the air, stretching lazily. "I don't blame you for forgetting what it's like, though. It feels like forever since the last time we were here," she yawned.

"Right?" And it was certainly a very different experience in a boat, than on the back of Lapras. "—Like a dream or somethin'."

Pausing a moment, Misty confessed, "...It's nice to be back. I haven't been out in the ocean like this, since our last visit here."

"Why not?" he asked, so simply.

She shrugged, "No reason, I guess." Only, there actually was. _—It'd just be a blue, nostalgic blur, all on her own._

Snickering, Ash replied, "Doesn't surprise me. You never leave that Gym for anything."

"Uhm, because I _can't_?" she snapped. "You'll have that with, you know, a _job_."

"Still," he laughed. "I'd go crazy if I was cooped up in a building like that, all the time."

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with that soon, now aren't you?"

"Not all the time," the raven-haired boy nodded. "I only have to be at the Plateau for conferences and sometimes in between." Misty sighed at the fact. _Figures._ Even when Ash _actually_ had a job, he still didn't have full commitment. "I'm really excited to go back, though! I have a few weeks of training and stuff, but it'll be awesome anyway," he said. "Oh, and! —Even though I don't have to stay there all the time, I have a _mansion_!" he boasted. "And an entire stadium to train in!"

"W-What?!" Misty exclaimed, mouth slightly agape. "Really?!"

Pikachu nodded excitedly... if for no other reason than, he got his very own room. "Pika pikachu!"

"Yeah, really! Eh... I share them with Elite Four, too, but, y'know. Still awesome." He relaxed back; that oh-so-smug smile on his face. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah. Super cool." Her tone said otherwise, however. Ash only laughed, sensing the jealousy.

"If you ever get a chance to leave the 'busy' Gym Leader life again, you should come see it, sometime!" he encouraged.

"Yeah—" Misty placed her elbow on the side of the boat, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. She looked off into the seemingly endless waves. Despite his invitation, the Water Trainer was _anything _but encouraged. She had no idea how she'd ever get another vacation like this, much less... how the events of this trip alone would play out. And what that would mean for everything afterwords. It was all a big, endless blur—much like the very ocean she gazed upon. Speaking drearily, she gave a soft, uh-humored laugh, "..._Right_."

Ash was quiet for a moment, observing the Water Trainer as she zoned off. It was an actual offer, yet, she only seemed upset about it. She really thought it was that unmanageable? Pausing, he started, "Y'know, Misty..." His tone was a bit more consolatory than it would be, otherwise. She glanced to him, seeing a weak smile on his expression. "—We _will _be closer, now. We should try to meet up more!"

"Pikachu!" added his Pokémon, very agreeable to the idea.

Ash felt like he'd met up with all his other friends on and off all the time, over the years... but he hadn't really spent more than a just few day with Misty, since their time traveling together. "The Indigo Plateau and Cerulean City aren't so far apart. I mean, it's a lot closer than I usually am!" He force a grin, feigning enthusiasm. While that _was_ true, the redhead only sighed. Her view returned to the cerulean abyss. Eventually she replied, speaking cryptically.

"**Might as well be on the other side of the world, Ash."**

To that, the Champion's expression soon mirrored her's: falling both withdrawn and inattentive. He didn't reply, having been shot down in adding any sort of optimism to her disposition... but also, knowing the truth in her statement. Ash glanced down at his lap, then out to the ocean, mimicking the Trainer beside him.

"Pika..." said a gloomy Mouse Pokémon.

Despite being together again, something just _felt different_. Ash thought things would be exactly the same as it once were—and, in a lot of ways, that was the case. But, at the same time, it was just... so _somber._ Even he could feel it. For some reason he was unable to identify. Did he just feel guilty for being gone so long? Or for having to leave once again? Misty never complained about it, yeah... but still, she_ always_ seemed depressed at the mention.

...Or was he upset in realizing that, this'd probably be how things were, for the rest of their lives? Well, if he wasn't before—he certainly was now. Ash give an inaudible sigh, glancing to his orange-haired friend, from the corner of his eye. Despite his gaze being upon her, it wasn't the Trainer's appearance that caught his attention. It was something _else_ about her.

Through the pungent scent of sea-salt air... Ash could only distinguish one, single aroma._  
_

**Chlorine.**


	11. To Lose

_**Notes:**__ Hi! Just wanted to say, updates might not be daily this next week. (Oh no, breaking my so-far perfect record. :'D) I was on a break, so I won't have my designated "~creative time~" now, like I did. But I'll still do what I can and update at least every few days! Ah, also, I've been considering bumping up my word count in each chapter. It'd help things flow a little more smoothly and quicker. Would that be okay with everyone? Or should I just leave it as is?_

_Also. Prima. Prima Prima Prima. I love Prima._

_Enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading._

* * *

Despite his numerous attempts at cheering Misty up, Ash was yet unproductive in the task at hand. The only thing that seemed to take her mind off depressing thoughts otherwise, was, their constant back and forth bickering (as per usual.) But, even then, she'd just go back to staring out the side of the boat in a daze, only making occasional comments, here and there. Maybe Brock didn't know what he was talking about, thinking this trip would cheer her up.

Regardless, a number of hours after leaving Shamouti, the duo and their Pokémon eventually found themselves back on the oddly familiar island of South Mandarin. Having got in contact with Prima, earlier that day, Ash and Misty were soon greeted with the site of the older woman awaiting their arrival from the dock. They waved to her, to which she did the same. With crossed arms, Prima held her ever radiant smile—just as Misty remembered from their first meeting. It alone, was enough to send the Water Trainer into an upbeat fangirl frenzy.

**Aquatic siren.**

"Prima!" Misty exclaimed, promptly pushing Ash aside the second they were at land. The girl practically hopped out of the boat, clasping her hands together, gazing at the older woman with an overly attached expression. Examining her idol up and down, it looked as though Prima'd hardly aged a day since they'd last met. Same beautiful, curved, _flawless _Prima. "It's been so long!" Ash, however, stood up again, narrowing his eyes at the redhead who'd, _so kindly,_ shoved him aside. _Talk about a mood swing, if one ever existed._

But... still. At least she was smiling now, right? This was the most energetic he'd seen Misty, since he'd been crowned Champion. (Possibly even since the first time she met Prima. Or... probably ever, actually.)

"It's so good to see you, Misty," the older woman greeted, soft as always. She held her hand out for the other to take. Honored, Misty did, giggling like a schoolgirl all the while. Turning to Ash, Prima gazed upon him with her sleepy, gentle eyes. "You too, my Champion."

"Pikachu!" chimed his Pokémon.

"Ah—pardon me," the Ice master shifted her expression Pikachu. She reached up and pet him, as he sat atop Ash's hat. "Champion_s,"_ plural.

Ash blushed a bit, upon being acknowledge as "_her C_hampion_._" Laughing slightly, the younger boy rubbed the back of his head. "You too, Prima." Stepping onto the dock as well, Ash held out his hand for her to take. Humbly, she did, shaking it. Promptly after doing so, the ocean couldn't resist captivating her attention anymore.

The magenta-haired woman walked to the edge of the dock, heels audibly clicking against the boards. "We've been blessed with a beautiful day, indeed, just as your last visit." Uncrossing her arms, Prima took a deep breath. She kept the same, spacey look on her face all the while. "The breeze is warm and light. And the ocean's so blue. It's a perfect day."

Though, Misty would beg to differ.

"Is it talkin' to us again?" Ash laughed, mostly joking... though, partly serious. He still couldn't hear anything. Misty only gave her endearing idol an affectionate smile. While Prima would always be what she strove for, in a Trainer... the older Trainer seemed just as bemused, since their last visit.

"Ah—Misty?" the aforementioned woman perked up, changing the subject at a moment's thought. "—You had that adorable Togepi the last time you visited, right?" she asked. "I assume it's evolved by now?"

"Oh..." A sad smile passed over Misty's lips, just at the thought. A look that only perturbed Ash. Nope. Nope let's not go there. "—It did."

"May I see it sometime, while you're here?" she asked harmlessly, only to be interrupted by the Champion.

"—Ahaha, I have a better idea! Let's go do, uh... anything else! Anything else at all!" Shoving Misty down the dock, much to her now grouchy protesting, Ash turned back. He whispered to Prima, "Misty actually released her Togetic years ago..."

"Oh, you did?" the older woman glanced to the redhead, questioning aloud (not maintaining the privacy that Ash attempted to imply.) "I'm sorry, Misty. I didn't know."

The young man beside her stumbled, having only failed to maintain any sort of sensitivity in the conversation. Even when he was actually attempting to be sympathetic with others feelings, he still couldn't do it right. Poor Ash. "W-why don't we talk ab—" he started.

"—It's fine, Ash," the younger girl interrupted, forcing a smile. "I did. But, like he said, that _was _years ago. And he needed to be where I left him." At that, Misty promptly turned back around, attempting to cloak the approaching frown on her face. Walking faster down the dock, she crossed her arms—as though to be cradling the egg, once again. When out of ear-shot from the younger girl, Prima spoke.

"Always a despondent day, when a Trainer must release their partner..."

"...She's still sad about it," Ash said simply, looking disheartened in Misty's place. Equally as direct, he added, "She doesn't need to be sadder right now..."

"Pika..." Pikachu sighed.

Prima turned to them. "Hm?"

"...That's kinda why I brought her here," he explained, gazing ahead at the aforementioned Water Trainer. "—I beat her in a match yesterday... and Brock said she hasn't been feeling like herself. I was kinda hoping this'd cheer her up, y'know? I dunno... thought it could help, since, she likes you so much and all."

**I'll take your initiative.**

Also gazing at the younger girl from behind, Prima paused. She didn't question his reasoning, or ask into details. Instead, she only put on another, gracious smile and trotted ahead. To which Ash only blinked, quizzically. Walking ahead of him, the Ice specialist caught up with the younger girl. "Say, while you're here, Misty—how about a battle?" She put a hand on her shoulder. "I hear you're quite a talented Gym Leader. The best in Kanto, even. Perhaps you're worth of taking my place in the Elite Four, now?"

"W-Wha—?!" Misty babbled, caught incredibly off guard, then stopping to look over her shoulder. "...A-Actually battle... _you_?" she stuttered. Why would Prima even _make_ such a suggestion, on her own account? Was she even _allowed_ to? Could it work that way? "—_For your job_?"

"Well, why not? Only seems fair to give you the opportunity," she nodded. "Perhaps you_ are superior_ to me. No sense in continuing if someone more qualified has come along, is there?"

The redhead shivered at the simple thought, realizing the situation. The situation, and all that it'd entail. During, and potentially afterwords. Her gaze drifted to the raven-haired boy. Who's mood, on the other hand, seemed to light up entirely upon realizing just what Prima'd offered. Especially given his and Misty's conversation, earlier that day. "—Did'ja hear that, Misty!?" the Champion exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu added, getting just as excited.

"...No, Ash," she deadpanned. "I was only _right _here and all."

"C'mon! Think about it!" he said, excitedly. "If you beat her, you'll be a _member of the Elite Four._ And I'm Champion! Meaning, we'll both be at the Indigo Plateau. Meaning, we'd be togeth—!"

"—_Yeah,_ Ash! I got that part, _okay_?" she hissed, clenching both her fists and teeth.

Prima blinked, pushing her glasses up, catching the suns glare. Quite a... peculiar way to react on Misty's part, she should think. Perhaps she was just upset from the day before... but shouldn't the offer presented be _good_ news? Regardless, the older woman said nothing—only smiling yet. The young Champion just flinched in response, however, taken back by her anger. Why was she even mad? Weren't they just talking about how impossible their continued reunion was, earlier in the day? Wouldn't that be make her excited. Man, he'd never understand Misty. Regardless, Cerulean's Gym Leader turned away, rubbing her forefingers against her temples, contemplating the situation. Misty'd made such a connection right away.

_She and Ash could be together again._ And given her yet broken promise, she still wasn't sure if she wanted that... But. She probably _wouldn't_ get another chance like this. Ever. Giving it up just for the sake of such_ miiight_ be regrettable in the long run. Besides, this was_ Prima_; Ice master of the Elite Four. There's no way Misty would win, regardless. She supposed... there wasn't an harm in humoring them. So—she couldn't refuse. Finally, Misty made her resolve, muttering a reply. "I... I _guess_ I could give it a try."

"Really?!" Ash beamed. Pikachu did the same.

"Perfect," Prima said, simply. "Then we'll go just one on one."

"J-Just one on one?!" Misty stuttered, feeling a whole new kind of tension to the situation. "B-but... that means..."

"Pick your strongest. "

* * *

**Frost bite.**

Arriving at Prima's villa, the group made their way to the same court she'd battled Ash on, all those year ago. The two Trainers went to their designate sides of field. Before the raven-haired boy went to the sidelines, however, he placed a coaching hand on Misty's shoulder. _Time to give some encouraging words. _"—Okay, so, the potential _biggest _advancement in your career as a Trainer is right here in front of you. Everything's on the line, but if you work hard and use Gyarados, you can do it! I believe in you, so don't screw up!" he cheered. To which, Misty shot him one of those "_you sit down right the hell now_" glares... (And he obeyed.)

After, Misty exhaled her stress, giving a real strategy some thought. Gyarados _would_ be her best bet, though. He was her strongest, and she didn't have a type advantage to her knowledge, anyway. All Prima's Pokémon were Ice-types; Misty's were Water. It'd be an even match, by those standards. Pulling out the serpent's Poké Ball, she looked to the Trainer across the court.

"You can do it, Misty!" the Champion cheered again, watching from the sidelines.

"Pikachupi, pika!" his Pokémon agreed. ("You got this, Misty!")

Though the girl in question didn't reply. All she could think was, _"I hope not."_

"—Ready?" the magenta-haired woman asked, politely, taking out her own red and white sphere.

Swallowing hard, Misty replied, "..._Ready._" Again, exhaling, Misty raised her arm in the air, and threw the sphere in the center of the court. "Go! Gyarados!"

"Mamoswine," Prima said lightly, tossing her Poké Ball to the ground.

...Wait.

_Mamoswine?_ ...Why Mamoswine? They're dual Ground-type, right? Ground, notably _weak to Water._ And given Gyarados's dual _Flying-_type, he'd be impervious to any such attacks. Why would Prima choose a Pokémon with such a disadvantage? Did... Did she just want to show off? Ash's face, however, only lit up all the more. In his mind, it was like Prima was asking to get beat, making such a choice. Though, he didn't follow the train of thought as to why. He was far too busy being far too excited for his friend, and anxious in anticipation. "You got this, Misty! You can take that thing down in three hits!" Which, was probably true... but, to Misty, something didn't feel right here.

"Mamoswine," the older opponent started, "Double Edge."

Despite knowing that, Misty'd taken the challenge. Prima wanted to give her the advantage, she had no choice but to take it. Countering, she called, "Bounce, Gyarados!" And as in their battle, the day before, the serpent obeyed—ascending high in the sky and out of harms reach. Coming to a mighty clash, back on the ground, the two Pokémon collided. The Twin Tusk Pokémon roared.

With the attack, Misty raised an eyebrow, looking at the woman across the field. Prima... didn't even_ try_ to avoid the attack. "Double Edge again, Mamoswine," her opponent repeated, only furthering Misty's confusion. ...Again? Surely, she must've had something more effective. Or at least, some sort of strategy besides spamming the same move. Regardless, Misty took the advantage.

"Hydro Pump!" she called in return.

Lazily, Prima mused, "Dodge. Go in for another Double Edge."

While growing increasingly curious, Misty once more countered, "Then, Hydro Pump again!" And, as if it couldn't've played out better in her favor, the Water attack landed a direct hit on. Something you'd almost never see, in a match against the Elite. Ash cheered, yet paying no mind to why Prima was acting the way she was, far too focused on Misty's fast approaching victory.

But the redhead narrowed her eyes. Something was definitely wrong. What in the world was Prima doing? Was she just... taunting Misty, or something? It's like she was just _giving in. _No anger, no punishment—she was just standing there, with a smile that never escaped her lips... She was acting _different_, than when she usually battled. It was a known fact that the woman practically turned into another person, during a match. She was described as_ cold and unforgiving, _like the very Ice-types she used. Yet, here... she seemed gentle and airy as she would be, otherwise.

Suddenly, Misty realized what was happening.

_—Prima throwing the match._

The Gym Leader didn't know why, but that had to have been the case. Maybe, she _wanted_ Misty to take her place? Well, why else would she've offered her job for a one-on-one battle, with not the slightest worry of losing? But, why? Why would Prima even_ want_ to do that? Whatever the reason...

_—Misty didn't want to win like this._

"Now's your chance, Misty!" the Champion chimed in, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked to the boy, cheering from the sideline. Ash. At that, Misty remembered the outcome, should she choose to continue and beat Prima..._ Him._ Being with Ash again, every single day. A broken promise,_ every single day._

...Hell, Misty didn't even want to win _at all._

So, before she could spout another command, she _stopped._ To which, Prima again pushed up her glasses, taking note. After the prolonged silence of Ash shouting from the sidelines, the older woman finally made a move, "...Blizzard."

"Dodge it." Misty retorted quickly. Gyarados would have no such luck, however. And Misty guessed as much. The serpent screeched, injured from the attack. Stunned, Ash was quick to cease in yelling. He only blinked. Pikachu looked up at his owner, quizzically.

"Why... Why would Misty do that?" he muttered. "Another Hydro Pump would have taken it down. _Right then and there."_

"Again, Mamosine," said Prima. Her Pokémon did as commanded.

"Icy Wind, Gyarados," the Water Trainer ordered, using her least effective attack. In a frozen collision, the Pokémon roared, both resisting fatal damage. Prima said nothing, smile slowly fading. As Misty had, moments before, the magenta-haired woman was taking quite the notice to her unusual behavior.

"...Pika?" Pikachu blinked.

"What's she even doing?" Ash said, far beyond confused. "She could... she could've_ won _by now." Was she just being lazy because Prima was, too? Did she have a sudden case of the nerves? Whatever the reason...

...Didn't Misty _want_ to win?

_—_But both the Trainers on the court knew full well, what was going on. At which, Prima gave a sigh. Since before the battle even started, she'd since predicted such an outcome. Knowing such, the once kind expression on her face was replaced with the aforementioned symptoms of her ice-cold battling persona. Fierce.

_"Rock slide, Mamoswine."_

At which, Misty stalled. In a powerful assault, the Twin Tusk Pokémon unleashed it's assigned rage on Gyarados, taking it down in a single, fatal hit. And that was it.

**Prima won.**

Misty exhaled, far beyond relieved that Prima had reconsidered, whatever she as doing. Recalling their Pokémon, the challengers met half way in the field. The younger girl held out a shake-y hand. Prima took it. Misty put on a lively expression. In obligation, she gave her congratulations (or rather, simply lied), "Good match, Prima."

"You too, Misty," her cold personality had since faded, back to her spacey, sweet smile. Despite that, she could see right through the younger girl's facade.

Forcing a laugh, she replied, "Looks like I'm not quite ready for the Elite Four!"

Prima laughed softly, "No hard feelings?"

"None what-so-ever," Misty exhaled, only humoring her.

"Maybe after you train a bit more," she started, hoping to bring up her mood, "we can have a rematch one day."

The younger girl paused, "...Yeah."

Over on the sidelines, however—Ash only watched. Speechless, confused, and not even knowing what to feel. He lowered his head—hat sheltering his blank expression.

Misty..._ lost._ When she was just_ inches_ away from victory. An amazing victory, no less. And more than that, even. Regardless of why, Misty had given up a spot in the Elite Four. On the _very team_ that Ash, himself, worked with. And she knew what that meant. _She had to have._ They were just talking about how impossible their being together again was, earlier in the day. And, here this was—the perfect chance for that to actually happen. It could've been like old times. _Only better._ Yet... she lost—no,_ not even._

She _gave in_. And that...

**That hurt.**

—But he wasn't prepared to say anything about it.

Instead, the young man raised his head—a rare, forced grin on his expression. Like the good audience member he was, Ash gave an obligated "You gave it your best!" speech, to the defeated—and a "Congratulations!" to the victor. With his feigned enthusiasm came and indescribable _aching_ that lingered in his chest. While unfamiliar to Ash, he only ignored it.

...Or at least, _tried to._

* * *

_**Notes:**__ Not so much requesting critiques for this battle, as it clearly wasn't what a normal one would go like. Regardless, opinions are always appreciated! Thanks for reading. n_n_


	12. Radiant

_**Note:** Ehem. Warning: **PRIMA-MISTY-BONDING-FEELINGS-OVERLOAD-TIME.**_

_That's it. __That's the chapter._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Auto defrost.**

Despite taking off to a somewhat rocky start, the rest of their day proved to be fairly enjoyable. It mostly consisted of Prima giving the duo insightful battle/life advice on whatever they'd mention. Then Pikachu clinging to the older woman (as he'd taken quite the liking to her feminine embrace.) Only leading to her admiration of Ash in how far he'd come with raising his Pokémon, and eventually, his success as a Trainer overall—never failing to address the boy as "her Champion." (Which was still a bit _too_ flattering for him... but, hey, he didn't complain.) And then... she'd just space out in half a second, rambling on about nature's feelings or who knows what else. Such was lather, rinse, repeat, for the rest of the afternoon. But overall, it turned out to be a fairly gratifying day for the Trainers, just as predicted.

...Yet, despite how enjoyable the visit had been, Misty still found herself longing to achieve the only real thing Ash brought her for. Not that she really expected much else... but such was the case.

* * *

It was around 2:00 AM, when Misty still found herself awake, yet. Sitting up from her make-shift bed (A.K.A., Prima's love-seat)—Misty glanced across the dim, moonlit room. Naturally, her gaze held on one thing. Ash.

Snoring light, and fast asleep—the raven-haired boy cradled his beloved Pikachu in crossed arms. Even all these years later, Ash was still so endearing, when he slept. (Probably mostly attributed to the fact that, despite being eighteen years old, he still wore green and yellow, collared pajamas.) Withdrawing her gaze from him, the Gym Leader rose to her feet. Wandering to the sliding glass door, a few feet away—she pushed it open and stepped out into the midnight air.

Upon leaning against the patio guard rail, Misty took a deep breath. With exhaled stress, the Water Trainer took in a familiar sight, and presence of evening tide; an ocean view. Everything seemed so much calmer by the sea. Especially at night.

...That is, until she heard the door slide open, once again.

**Lorelei.**

"—Huh?" Did Ash wake up? She pivoted on her heel, turning not seeing him, but, surprisingly—Prima instead.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" the older woman spoke softly, blinking her ever-sleepy eyes. "I didn't expect you'd be up."

"Ah—no worries!" Misty was quick to force a smile. "Just—wanted some fresh air! Y'know, had a few things I wanted to get off my mind."

"Well, this is the perfect place to do so. I'll often come out here, at night. The ocean has a way of straightening me out." She walked beside Misty, gazing upon the body of water with care—as thought it were a child, or a friend. Misty only smiled, endeared with Prima even yet. Holding a comfortable silence, the two women stood idly, enjoying one another's company. But the light mood was soon interrupted, as Prima spoke.

"—You threw the match today."

The Water Trainer's reflective, cerulean eyes grew wide. Suddenly, Misty realized why Prima had_ actually_ joined her. Avoiding eye contact, she looked to the side. "...Like how you_ were_ going to?" she retorted.

Ignoring her comment, Prima asked, "—Why would you consciously pass up such a chance? Are you afraid of holding such a high title?"

Misty didn't respond. That wasn't it.

"—Do you think your presence wouldn't bring the Elite Four justice?"

No response.

"...Or, did you not want to win under such circumstances, knowing it was a _false victory_?"

Getting warmer.

"Or... Could it possibly be that, should you have succeeded..." the woman paused, taking a somewhat speculative tone.

"—_You don't want to stay around Ash?_"

Misty only blinked, chills running down her spine. That was a (surprisingly proximate) conclusion to jump to? Leaning over the guard rail, much like the younger girl—Prima tried getting a glimpse of Misty's face. "Is he really that much of a burden to you? You do seem to get tense with him, very easily..." Misty exhaled, given her reasoning. Good, Prima just thought she was annoyed with him. Which, of course, she was, but also becau—

"Or, are you possibly... _afraid, _of being around him?"

To that, Misty's heart rate sped up. Growing more anxious with every word, the Gym Leader gazed away yet. While Prima had yet to get any verbal response out of her—that was, in all reality, the only reaction she needed.

"**_...Because, you're in love with him, but he's not in love with you?_"**

Misty finally turned, gazing at Prima in bewilderment and fluster. As if it was nothing at all, the Ice Master had just, _so casually,_ analysed her very_ deepest_ emotions. Right down to a T. Too stunned to deny, Misty only stuttered, "_H-How did yo_—"

"The way you snapped at Ash, today. You weren't excited with him... the offer only seemed to frighten you. I just thought, why else would you turn down such a chance? It just didn't seem like you'd do what you, did simply out of sloth. As, you don't strike me as an underachiever. Just having tamed a Gyarados, vicious as that one. Otherwise, I suppose you could just _honestly _be that bothered by his personality? But, ah, if that was the case, I should think you'd've never have left to travel with him in the first place. Much less, be here now," Prima rambled, ever logical and observant. "Ah, and what's that phrase?" she added, giggling softly. "_'Opposites attract?'_"

Having hit the nail directly on the head, Misty only felt bitter to the conversation, at this point. She didn't do much to show it, however, besides crossing her arms with a "hmph." Other than that, the redhead wasn't about to sass her life-long idol. Elaborating, Prima said, "I was only hoping to cheer you up at first—by showing you a good battle. Ash told me you were down after your match, yesterday. And he wanted you to feel better. But, after seeing how negative you responded at the very mention of getting a chance, to take my place... I decided to go easy, and just see how you'd react."

"_Just _because of that?!" Misty exclaimed. Geez, she was a great Trainer, but how could anyone _ever_ have a thought process like Prima did, sometimes? "What if you'd've actually lost!? I would've taken your spot of the Elite Four from a _fake battle_!"

"I had no intention of losing from the beginning; even with Mamoswine. You think I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve?" the older woman winked, having literally shown almost _nothing_ of her icy battling persona. "You didn't seem very confident, so I thought, you were probably just be humoring Ash. I wanted to know if you were doing it on your own account, or his. And if you actually_ wanted_ to win. Everything I did was just to understand you a little better," she said, harmlessly. (...Understand? More like, pick apart.) "—But, I_ did _mean my original statement. There'd be no sense in keeping my title, should I have somehow lost," Prima stated, earnest in her way of thinking. Misty looked away. The Ice Trainer came to a halt in her explanation.

"...You must feel very strongly for him, in consciously doing what you did. And it must be overwhelming you, just that much."

Only lowering her energy more, Misty went back to her previous posture—and slumped against the guard rail. "That's an understatement..."

Her voice was now empathetic, as her expression. "...I'd guess, judging by the nature of your relationship—you've never told him, have you?"

"I haven't."

"...Could_ that_ be part of the reason, that you've been upset? —Not only because you lost yesterday?"

Misty glanced off the side, again, like a stubborn child. She'd never realized just how quick Prima _actually_ was. Damn spacey teacher routine. "—Not at all, because I lost yesterday."

A long pause was held between the two women. After a moment, Prima looked out to the sea. "Misty, if you don't mind my asking," she finally said, "if you _did _tell Ash what your real feelings for him are—how do you think he'd react?" A question to which, the Gym Leader hesitated. She didn't like where this conversation was going. In fact, she'd've definitely told anyone else to back off and get their nose out of her business, by this point. But... this _was _Prima, her long time idol. Her long time idol, who, strangely enough, did seem interested in the situation. Which she _could,_ perhaps, shed little light on...

"...I—" Taking a deep breath, Misty was (resentfully) agreeable.

"—I don't _know_. I really, really don't. I... I _think _he'd freak out. At least, in some way or another. I mean, since he's completely clueless. I doubt the idea has ever even... _crossed_ his mind. I don't think _he_ would even know how to react," she stated, trying to put words to her thoughts. "—It might scare him... or, weird him out, or, make him confused..." Misty's gaze dropped, zoning out. "Or—" Now was the worst case scenario—and the one she always seemed to come back to.

"...Or, he might be angry. And_ hurt._ Because I've been lying to him... all these years_._" Again, feeling far beyond overwhelmed, Misty exhaled, _"And I don't want that."_

**Unsolicited deliberation.**

Prima was quiet. With crossed arms, she looked up at the near-full moon, catching it's bright glare on her glasses. She didn't question the younger girl's response. Misty was his friend; she knew him better. After a moment, the Ice Trainer turned, shifting her gaze beyond the sliding glass door. There, she looked upon the boy laying halfway off the couch, cradling his beloved Pokémon in crossed arms, even yet. Covering her mouth, Prima gave a soft laugh.

"Even though he's our Champion, he's still very much a child, isn't he?" she noted. Her tone was neither mocking nor doubtful, but... _elucidate?_ "—Certainly not in the way of battling, of course, but... you can tell, just by looking at him," Prima laughed again. "He's still so young, for so many other reasons." (Wow, what gave that away? _The pajamas?_) "I think Ash might have a lot of growing up to do, yet. Do you agree?"

Misty sighed, suddenly discouraged with the conversation. It almost felt condescending. "—He does," she indulged. This wasn't anything she hadn't already heard from Brock (and a lot of other people) before. She shouldn't've been hopeful.

At that, the Ice Trainer glanced away from Ash, again casting her gentle stare on the sea.

"...So many people go through life thinking, 'This is the way I am, and this is exactly how I'll always be.' We think we know ourselves _so well,_ but the fact is, we don't," she shrugged. "If I had to guess, with a stubborn resolve like Ash's, that might be why he's yet to notice what you feel? Because he just doesn't realize you _could_ feel that way? I mean... a Champion at eighteen is nearly _unheard _of. Maybe he's let the rest of the world escape his notice. Do you think so?" Prima smiled. Misty nodded, though didn't speak.

Elaborating, the older woman said, "The world's always changing, and so are those in it. Some people maybe reject the fact, but... that's just how it is. Because of that, there's _always_ something new to learn about ourselves. Be it good, or bad, you see?" Prima explained. "I believe that, in embracing just a single _one _of those changes, we can be helped in coming to terms with that 'something new,' in ourselves."

Misty only exhaled, wanting the lecture to end. Prima or not—chances are, any "advice" she could offer, someone else already had.

"...Perhaps, with guidance, maybe Ash could come understand that in time. Quite possibly... with _your_ guidance. Then he'd finally be able to start making that steady path forward. Learning not only about the world beyond training, but about _himself,_ too._"_

Misty pondered what all the older woman said, trying to decipher it. So... Prima just thought Ash was just stubborn, and he needed to grow up? Then thing's'd work out all picture perfect for the two of them? Also a statement Misty'd heard a million times before. No matter how it was phrased, the fact is, _it wasn't that easily justified. _Misty felt a tad disappointed, having expected something a little more... _helpful_, from her long time hero. Right as she turned to protest, however, Prima cut her off—putting a slender finger to the younger girl's lips. The redhead paused, taking in what she heard next.

"—**And I think, all the same could possibly be said about **_**you **_**as well, Misty."**

* * *

Noon the next day, the two younger Trainers found themselves at the same dock they'd arrived on—accompanied by their trip's hostess. About to disembark, they said their goodbyes.

"Thank you for taking the time to stop by. I enjoyed the company," said Prima, then turning to Water Trainer. "It was good seeing you, Misty."

"You, too..." she paused, quiet for a moment. "And—thank you, Prima."

The Ice Trainer's smile gleamed, and she nodded humbly. To which, Ash and Pikachu blinked—not exactly understanding _what_ Misty was thankful for. (The laziest battle they'd ever seen?) Regardless, Prima turned to the Trainer and his Pokémon, holding out her hand, "And I'll be seeing you two in a of couple weeks."

"Pika, pikachu!" the Mouse said, smiling cheerfully.

The raven-haired Trainer nodded as well, a grin on his face. "—Can't wait." He took her offered palm, but, upon doing so—Prima pulled him just the slightest bit closer. She leaned forward, whispering in his ear.

"**I hope I was able to assist you, _my Champion._"**

"...W-wha?" he said, slightly pink in the face. —_Assist?_ Assist with _what?_

To that, the Ice Master gave him a smile then crossed her arms. "Have a good trip. I'll see you soon."

"Ah—thanks Prima... See'ya," he replied. Soon after, the young Trainers disembarked, waving goodbye. When out of sight, they redirected their attention from the fading, magenta-haired woman, and back to the sea. As quickly as it started, their vacation's mini-vacation was over.

* * *

Making their long way back, both Trainers held an unnoticed silence. Ash's thoughts were filled with what Prima said, effortlessly trying to make sense out of it. Though... mostly in attempt to distract himself, admittedly. Less-than-subtle affliction from the previous days events still lingered in his chest. He wouldn't let it have the best of him, however. And he certainly wouldn't bring it up with Misty—especially when she was still feeling the way she did. As such, Ash did what he could. He tried ignored it.

Misty's mind, however, also lingered on the day before. Though, on an entirely different instance. The Water Trainer looked out the side of the boat—Prima's words replaying in her mind.

* * *

"—All the same could possibly be said about _you _as well, Misty."

"...All those years ago, you told me you'd start going with the flow, like I do. But... I don't think you've quite mastered that yet." Prima gave a weak smile. "You see that Ash is still young in a lot of ways—but, the fact is..."

"—_**so are you**_**."**

"...W-wha**—**?"

"Even if you _don't _tell Ash how you really feel, things will _always _be changing in your relationship. You can feel that right now, even. Can't you?" The redhead was speechless, unable to deny. "And that's simply caused by unconditionally feeling the ways that both of you do. And how you develop as people." At that, Prima withdrew her finger from Misty's lips. "Things aren't going to stay the same, no matter what you do." She gave a empathetic smile. "It's always easiest to be _open _to changes, Misty. And if you can, _embrace_ them. Then, you might start progressing forward in your life. And maybe we_ could_ have that rematch, one day," she paused for a second, holding eye contact. After, magenta-haired woman turned, again opening the sliding glass door. Misty blinked, near-speechless. She been called a immature by a number of people, in her life—even in recent years. But only for trivial reasons, like her temper or disposition. Never until now, had the fact really struck home. Now, she believed it.

_Misty was a still a child._

"..._Prima?_" Misty said softly, stopping the other woman in her tracks.

She glanced over her shoulder. "**—**Hm?"

"...Why are you telling me all this?"

Prima paused, "...Ash wants you to feel better. And if I can ever help fulfill my Champion's wishes, I'll always do what I can."

A response which left Misty feeling a bit hardhearted. "Oh..." She lowered her head. Figures that'd be the reason.

"..._And, also_—"

The Gym Leader was caught off guard, again hearing Prima's voice. Turning around, the magenta-haired woman held her gaze on the young Trainer. With an expression just as gentle, she reached forward, putting a soft hand to the fragile girl's cheek. "—because _you're overwhelmed._ It's awfully difficult to understand things, when no one _teaches you._ So, if I can help guide you... that should be reason enough." Giving one last _radiant_ smile, Prima concluded with the words that Misty really needed to hear, above everything else. "No matter what you choose, Misty,_ it'll be okay._"

"—With Ash, or without, your world _will_ go on turning."

Delicately retracting her hand—the Ice Trainer took her evening's leave, and finally stepped back inside. Without response, the redhead only gazed in her direction, watching Prima disappear from sight. She then blushed, never having expected such sentiment. Her words left Misty feeling not only beat and conquered, way over analyzed, oddly auspicious—but...

Conducted, as well.

* * *

Back on their way home, a since in-immersed Water Trainer looked to her company. Ash was abnormally quite. Probably from thinking he still hadn't made a difference in her mood. Deciding it was finally time to correct that, Misty took a deep breath, and called his attention, "...Ash?"

"—Hm?" He turned to her, only to be taken back, slightly. The young Champion was greeted with a near-overwhelming site he'd since forgotten, in the past couple days.

_Misty's smile._

...**A surprisingly radiant one, at that.**

"Thanks for bringing me," she said earnestly, only making Ash's eyes widen further. Her voice was softer than normal, but no less reassuring. "I didn't think I would, but, I actually feel a lot better now." While she wasn't exactly less_ apprehensive_, Misty wasn't lying. Prima's words might've been a tad forward, but... they were _true_. And, that _helped._ For the first time since Ash was crowned Champion, there was actually some sort of considerable guidance, in her life.

And to that, she _did_ feel better.

"Pika! Pikachupi!" Pikachu chimed. The Mouse jumped in Misty's lap, cuddling her joyously. Ash wasn't the only one awaiting her emotional recuperation! The Water Trainer gave a small giggle, returning the sweet embrace.

But it was a moment, before Ash could reply. What happened to her, all the sudden? Was a little Prima time really, just... all she needed? He didn't understand how a boring battle and casual afternoon could really help so much... but, then again, Ash didn't really comprehend _most_ things about Misty. Naturally, he was nothing less than astonished from her words, but... but he believed them. She _was_ sincere.

That look on her face was enough to convince him of that.

That_ look on her face._

It was infectious. Despite his yet depressing feelings, Ash was glad. For now, such blithe enough to suppress any doubts or sadness he had, otherwise. For now, he was happy. Because Misty was happy.

Radiant as her's, Ash returned the smile.

"—_Anytime._"

**Every little step that you embrace.**

* * *

_**Notes:** About damn time someone gave Misty some **real talk.** Everyone's been like oh my god Misty just get over it. And that worked out perfect 'cause I was like, who better to kick her into place than **PRIMA.**_

_And if we didn't realize how much I love Prima before, we sure as heck do now. 'Cause geez I love her so much. She's so wise and amazing and spacey and endearing. I always picture her mind working on a huge level of both logic and emotion. Much like my own. HENCE... THIS. __I actually had to do a couple different drafts of this chapter, as I wanted to get her character just right. __:__o Either way. Hope I brought her justice!_

_Next chapter we'll start getting into fluffier funnier adorable lighthearted Ash/Misty/everyone else things. YEAH._

_Thanks for reading!_


	13. Company

_**Notes:**__ GUYS. This fic has received over one-hundred reviews, forty favorites, sixty-five follows, AND someone wanting to translate it into Russian! Do you realize how excited and motivated that makes me? SO EXCITED AND MOTIVATED. Ahh thank you to everyone who's been reading. I'm so glad you're enjoying it!_

_Anyway, constructive criticism or compliments are always appreciated! Enjoy the chapter. n_n_

* * *

**One heart is wider.**

It was late evening, before the two Trainers had finally returned to Shamouti. Ever since Prima's lecture night before, Misty could slowly feel her mental well-being fading back to it's once tolerable state. Not only that, but—after giving Ash his well deserved thank you, earlier in the day—even the nature of their relationship seemed to take a steady turn for the normal. To Ash, that meant, how things were the day before their battle. But to Misty it meant, the day before he was ever crowned Champion.

They'd provoke one another then, fight about nothing. Talk about their Pokémon careers, or other things they'd done. He'd tease her, she'd smack him, etc. While things didn't exactly feel like they _use to_... that didn't mean they weren't enjoyable. Because, they were. Just with their small expressions of gratitude to one another, things were, again, okay. And, really, whatever their joy may have "felt," like didn't matter. Because what _did _matter, was that—Ash and Misty were _no longer out of sync._

**One heart.**

* * *

Only one figure awaited on shore, to greet the duo. It was a figure that'd come quite accustomed to awaiting Ash to return.

"...Mom?" Ash said, not having expected anyone to await their un-predicted arrival. "Were you waiting out here, all day?"

"Of course," she said cheerfully, as though it were silly to think anything otherwise. "We finally get some family time together and you still go running off," Delia teased her son, tapping him on the nose. Guilty as charged, he rubbed the back of his head. —But Ash knew his mother felt no real resentfulness at the fact. In fact, she probably predicted nothing less. Regardless, the older woman grinned at the two, "Did you have fun, sweethearts?"

They nodded. Misty couldn't help but smile at the added "s," on the end of her sentence. "Sure did!" her son replied. "Prima's a really smart person! And friendly, too! And uh, what's that word..." He tapped his chin, trying to think of the correct way to describe it.

"...Pika?" ("...Affectionate?")

"Yeah, that's it," he said, pointing down at Pikachu. The two women laughed a bit, having no understanding of their Pokémon/Trainer language.

Delia turned to the younger girl beside her. "And, are you feeling any better, Misty?" Her smile looked hopeful.

"Ah..." the girl blinked, caught a bit off guard. She wasn't aware that Delia even knew she was feeling down. But... when she thought about it—it probably wasn't hard to tell. Regardless... Ms. Ketchum was ever courteous to show particular concern, and it made Misty feel cared for. In response, the redhead nodded. "I am."

"—I trust Ash was a gentleman?" she giggled. "—Like I've always taught him to be with young ladies?" Before Misty could reassure her, however, the aforementioned boy just _had_ to run his mouth.

"—Young ladies?" he laughed, pointing at the girl beside him. "Young ladies, yeah. But, this is Misty!"

While not hurt by his comment (as she'd long since become accustom to such remarks), the Water Trainer only growled. Not even five minutes on shore and he'd already managed to tick her off. "Yeah, 'cause _you're _the young lady here!" she shouted, swatting him in the back of his head—ceasing his incessant laughing.

Yelping, he gripped his skull and barked, "I-I am not!" (Sounding a little too defensive.) "—And you didn't have to hit me!"

"Yeah, it's impolite to hit girls, isn't it?" Misty retorted.

"—Yeah, see?! Wait, no! I mea—!" Flustered, Ash was cut-off by the sound of his mother's light laughter.

"—Now, _children,_ let's go before I have to put you in a time out," Delia giggled, all in good humor. (Don't test her though. She'd do it.) With narrowed eyes, Ash and Misty were agreeable (yet glaring at one another, the entire way back.) But the Champion's mother only smiled.

**Mama knows.**

* * *

By the time they'd arrived that evening, the rest of their vacation's company had already taken liberty in deciding said evenings events; a bonfire at the beach. Later that night, everyone found themselves at exactly that. They laughed, shared good memories, roasted marshmallows, etc. (Well... Brock and Cilan roasted marshmallows. Everyone else just kinda burnt theirs.)

**Some time.**

Taking a bite out of said, sticky crisp, Ash commented, "Man, feels like it feels like forever since I've had this much fun with everyone."

"I know what you mean," May replied. "Feels like everyone's just kinda been off doin' their own thing, since you start traveling by yourself."

"Must be boring, doing this kinda thing on your own, eh?" Max asked.

Shrugging, the older boy replied, "Eh, not really. I mean, I'm not really alone when I have Pikachu and all my other Pokémon," he nodded, petting the yellow Mouse that sat in his lap. He let out a gratified "chaaa!"

"I'm actually still kinda surprised, you ever started traveling on your own," Brock stated. "Much less, ending up getting as far as you did!"

A comment to which nearly everyone laughed, knowing the... "lacking ability," he once had. Ash only growled—an un-amused frown on his face. "Ha ha, yeah. Funny." Guess the phrase, "we'll see who's laughing, now," would never have meaning, to this crowd.

"Oh, don't be like that," Dawn nudged him.

"We're all very proud of you, Ash." Cilan said (...sounding alarmingly like Ms. Ketchum.)

"—Impressed, even," Drew laughed.

"Lop lopunny, ny," Lopunny said, winking at Pikachu. ("With you, too, cutie.") To which Pikachu only rubbed the back of his head, feigning embarrassment. (Or rather, cloaking his terror.)

"Yeah well, most of you are," Ash replied. "A certain_ one of you_," he leaned over to a particular redheaded girl, now glaring at him. "never even said congratulations."

Misty heaved a sigh. "Ohh 'Champion of Kanto.' Big whoop," she patronized—taking nothing less than a mocking tone. She put her hands on her hips. "What do you want? —A metal?"

"Already got one," he said, an all too self-satisfied smirk on his face.

The Gym Leader narrowed her eyes at him. To which he did the same. As Ash was about to make another snide remark, Misty shoved a marshmallow against his mouth—much to his now-sugar-y displeasure. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Ash. It's not lady-like," she smirked, smashing the burnt treat all over his lips. (And... face.) Despite his struggling and attempted resistance.

Iris laughed, a particularly mischievous grin on her face. "—Lady like. We know all about that, don't we, guys?" the Dragon Master said, nudging Cilan. "Remembe—?"

The aforementioned Connoisseur and Champion practically fell on their faces, just at the thought. Ash gave a loud, uncomfortable laugh. "—Nope, can't say I do!" he interrupted, while attempting to remove the sticky marshmallow yet clinging to his face.

"No need to remind us!" Cilan added.

"—Wait, no," Misty perked up in sudden interest. "_Remind us._"

Looking more terrified than he probably ever had, Ash jumped to cover the tanned girl's mouth. But, ha—she dodged. Despite his chasing and fussing, Iris proceeded with their horrifying memory. "—There was this one time, with these snotty girls, and we needed to show them who's boss, but Ash and Clian were guys, so they dressed up in these fancy girly outfits and, and—" Cilan gave a weak laugh, though Ash had since turned bright red. Partly in frustration... thought mostly, dead embarrassment. "—Ash looked just _adorable_ in that pretty pink wig!"

"S-Shut up, Iris!" he barked. "We only did that to help _you_!"

Dawn laughed, adding into Ash's humiliation. "That reminds of when we all dressed up maid outfits to help Summer, Spring, and Autumn at their Cafe. He was pretty cute in those frills, too!" she winked.

"T-That was the only uniform they had!" he retorted, dramatically turning to point at the navy-haired girl.

"Oh! Or like that time you pretended to be Juliet to help Romeo, remember?" May giggled.

"Because_ you _made me do it!" he said, swapping his view back and forth between Trainers in a fluster.

"I thought you did a great job at capturing her feminine charm!" Brock gave a hearty laugh, patting Ash on the back.

"Ooor..." Misty started. Ash glared at her in terror, as if to say "don't you dare." Like he'd done with Iris, Ash practically leapt to cover said redhead's mouth... only to fall flat on his face, as the Gym Leader daintily shifted to the side. "That time you dressed up like a little girl, to get into Erika's gym," she giggled, patting his back lightly. "Remember, _Ashley_?"

Ash groaned, far beyond done with this conversation. Feeling even more flustered and embarrassed than he had been in _wearing_ all of said costumes—he protested, "I only did that 'cause Erika wouldn't let me in 'cause I hated her smelly perfume! And Team Rocket told me it'd work!" he sat up, crossing his arms. "And hey, whadda'ya know—it did!"

"Which was surprising—given their track record," Brock laughed.

"'Team Rocket?'" Tracey blinked, recalling the trio. "Like, Jesse, James, and Meowth 'Team Rocket?'"

"Yeah, those are the ones," the older boy replied. "Hey—whatever happened to them, Ash?"

"Eh—Team Rocket?" he said, forgetting his fluster and pondering the thought. "Nothin', I guess? I mean, they never stopped tryin' ta steal Pikachu," he looked at said Electric-type, who stood by Iris's tiny olive Dragon (both attempting to roast en-flamed marshmallows.) "I'm actually kinda surprised they didn't follow us here."

"Maybe they backed off when you actually amounted to something?" Misty remarked, covering her mouth and giggling.

"Tch. I doubt it," Ash crossed his arms. "...And I've always amounted to something!"

Forever condescending, Misty patronized, "Of course you have, Ashley."

* * *

As can be imagined, "casually taunt Ash around the campfire" evening just continued from there. Slowly, however, one Trainer after another found themselves growing gradually more exhausted with the evening. And, gradually, one Trainer after another began to retire—all heading back to the hotel for the night. Finally, few were left—leaving only Ash, Misty, Iris, Cilan, Drew, and May.

**Tantamount affection.**

The particular pair of coordinators might've very well have left already, as well—if it weren't for the fact that one had already fallen asleep in her other's care. Snoozing soundly, as she could ever be, May rested her tired head on the shoulder of her green-haired paramour. Drew would look over at her, every now and again, checking for nothing in particular—only smiling as he did. Everyone thought it to be a very romantic, picturesque sight, really. Well... everyone besides Ash. Ash didn't really notice.

Cilan eventually commented on such, noticing his lack of participation in the conversation. "Aren't you getting tired, Drew?"

"A bit," replied the Coordinator, speaking softly.

Ash laughed, glancing to the brunette that rested on him, "May looks like she'd down for the count."

"Shouldn't you at least wake her up, so she can go to bed?" Iris inquired.

Drew paused at the question, gazing delicately at the mentioned girl. It almost seemed cruel, to wake her up right now. "...Nah. Not yet."

"She kinda cute, all out of it like that," Misty commented, admiring May's childish, sleepy charm.

Ash blinked, forever out of tune with such things. "She is?"

"I think so." Drew shifted his gentle hold around her. "Even more so than usual."

Still caught off guard by the loving nature of the Coordinators' relationship, Ash gave a weak smile. "...Still kinda hard to believe you guys are—" he paused, a bit uncomfortable with the fact, "—dating."

The younger boy smiled, gentle gaze yet held on May. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Hm?" Misty blinked. "Why do you say that?"

Looking back up, Drew explained, "I was almost entirely sure she'd say no, when I asked her if she felt the same. I mean, she never really showed any kind of interest past what we were..." he said, stifling a light laugh, "—Just never really seemed like she'd return the feeling."

"But she did?" Iris grinned.

Drew nodded, "Turns out 'she just never really thought about it.' Or, that's what she said at least," he laughed, being anything but closed with his feelings. "But I guess when I brought it to her attention... she realized differently." He brushed a strand of hair out of May's face. "Good thing for me."

_How incredibly lucky for him,_ thought Misty, giving a weak smile and sigh. Now if only she could share in the fortune, too. The Gym Leader looked down, zoning out—thoughts again clouded by a fidgeting, raven-haired Trainer that sat behind her. The same Trainer who obnoxiously munched on a blackened marshmallow that even his Pikachu wouldn't eat.

—But what euphoric thoughts they were.

While quiet most the evening, Cilan just so happened to glance over, seeing the peculiar expression on Misty's face. One he'd already taken note of, on the matter. Never out of tune with such things, the green-haired man glanced back to the couple. He gave a reassuring smile. Not only for them, but for the day-dreaming Water Trainer, as well.

"—Maybe, that's all it really takes, sometimes. Some people would never know how you feel, until you tell them," said Striaton's former Gym Leader, after a few moments of silence. "—But, I don't think there's anything wrong with that." Casually, he glanced over, making direct eye contact with Misty. "Maybe such obliviousness is part of the reason you're so very charmed and taken with them."

The Water Trainer blinked, somewhat intrigued with Cilan's statement... and oddly empathetic expression. (All seemingly aimed at her, no less?)

"—But they'd have to be _prettyyy_ oblivious, not to notice, sometimes," Iris snickered, having also made the subtle Ash/Misty parallel. She nudged the Connoisseur beside her. Cilan glanced to the violet-haired girl, smile shifting in the ever-slightest.

**"Pretty oblivious, indeed."**

Out of the invisible loop, that was his love life—Ash diverged from the conversation, looking back over to Drew. Dense in anything on the matter, he inquired, "—But, if you're dating or whatever... doesn't that take the fun out of competing against each other?"

"Not at all," he explained. "It's... kind of the opposite. I think we push each other even farther, as we get closer. Because now, we support each other, too. I'd like to think I've become twice the coordinator I was before, just the time I've been with her." He looked at the mentioned girl, who's eyes began fluttering open. Making eye contact with the green-haired boy she'd rested on, May smiled.

...Then, promptly perked up in an instant fluster, realizing she'd fallen asleep. "I-I'm awake!" she reassured, as though she'd been caught napping in class. It was nothing less than adorable, to the rest of the crowd (besides Ash, of course, who was still on his quest to roast the perfect marshmallow.)

"Sure you were." Laughing a bit, Drew calmed her. "...Ready for bed?" he asked simply. A bit embarrassed, the brunette nodded. With that, he stood, then helped her up. They all said their obligatory "goodnights"—and soon the four other Trainers were left on their own.

"...They seem like a really good match for each other," Misty noted (heart-warmed at the simple sight of said coordinators walking off, hand in hand.)

"A very steadfast taste, I agree," Cilan smiled.

Ash looked at his friends, fading off into the dark beach. "...Push each other even farther—'cause they support each other?" Ash repeated, yet contemplating the idea. "...Never really thought about it that way."

Iris sighed, "Of course _you _wouldn't." She crossed her arms._ Such a child._ "I doubt you have a single clue about _anything_ to do with love." Everyone around the campfire knew what instance Iris was actually referring to, besides, of course, Ash himself.

Frustrated at the tanned girl and her snide remarks, Ash growled. Flipping the conversation back at her, he snapped, "Oh, like you do?"

"Pikaaa..." his Pokémon discouraged.

"Way more than you!" She put her hands on her hips. _"_Not that that's exactly hard to do. You wouldn't know love if it was staring you_ right in the—"_

At that instant, Misty stood, abruptly. Everyone paused—wondering why she'd done so. Far overwhelmed with the conversation, at this point—Misty thought it best no to ruin her day of thus-far perfect content. After a moment, the redhead turned back to the three—a false smile spread across her lips. Attempting to take her quickest leave, she announced, "I'm getting tired. I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel." Turning around, she held her breath, hoping no one would question/protest. "Night everyone!"

—As it would happen, however, an unexpected voice chimed in reply.

...Cilan's?

"—I think I am, too," he said, standing and brushing the sand of his clothes. "May I join you? Heavens know I'd need someone to protect me, should a predator approach in the dark," he laughed.

"Ah..." Misty blinked. Well, Cilan's company wouldn't be a_ bother_, on the short walk back. A little awkward maybe, but... not a bother. As such, there was no harm. She didn't deny. "—Sure." He gave a grateful smile at her compliance. A rather infectious one, at that.

Concluding their evening, the company said their nightly farewells.

"Night guys," Iris waved her hand.

"Axew ax!" said her little Dragon.

"Oh, and don't forget the thing, Cilan," the tanned girl added.

Ash and Misty blinked. (...The thing? What thing? _Since when was there a thing?)_

"I haven't," Cilan reaffirmed. Giving a complimentary bow, he added, "Have a goodnight, Iris, Axew." He turned to Ash, bowing again. "Ash, Pikachu."

"Night, guys," said Ash.

"Pikachu, chu!" added Pikachu.

"G'night," replied Misty. But after she'd taken a just couple steps farther, the Trainer paused, feeling a bit incomplete. She glanced over her shoulder. Softly, Misty said, "...Goodnight, Ash."

The raven-haired boy looked over, as she'd addressed him. Grateful for his individual farewell, though not thinking too much of it, he grinned, "—G'night, Misty."

* * *

**The low light.**

Unlike as Misty predicted, the walk back to their hotel wasn't awkward in the slightest. While a tad (pleasantly) quiet at first, Cilan eventually broke the trend. Glancing over to her, he started, "I feel like you and I haven't had much of a chance to get to know one another, Ms. Waterflower."

Caught off guard by his over-proper use of her surname, Misty waved her hand a bit, giving a flattered laugh. "Oh—you can just call me Misty!"

Cilan laughed lightly, nodding in agreement, "If you're sure, Misty."

She smiled to his compliance. "But, I agree. I usually end up being friends with everyone Ash meets. And since you've known him for years, kinda feels like we should'a talked more," she stated.

"Even more so, in how long _you've_ been friends with him," he replied, again facing forward. "Such good friends, at that. I thought he would've taken whatever chance he could, to show you off."

"...'Show me off?'" Misty repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you know how he is," Cilan explained, "Ash's very proud of those he cares about. I mean, he'll take whatever chance he gets to show off Pikachu."

Misty gave a disheartened smile. "But Pikachu and I are on _whole_ different level." (Kind of a sad... strange day, when your biggest competition is a little yellow Mouse.)

"I agree," Cilan said. (...Not exactly the reaction Misty expected but, hey. Okay.) "Maybe not like you think, though. The connection between you and him is quite rare, I'd say," he explained, intriguing Misty further.

"—What do you mean by 'rare?'"

"I make a living out of understanding the relationships in people and Pokémon. Yours and Ash's has such a... _unique _flavor. Similar to his and Iris's... but, not exactly the same. It's one I'd never expected Ash to have," he proclaimed, pointing a single finger in the air. "A very individual taste, I can only say."

"...Taste?" she muttered, unfamiliar (and somewhat alarmed) with "Cilan-speak."

Turning to the girl beside him, the green-haired man was sporadic to change the subject. "You enjoy fishing as well, don't you? I mean, I'd assume so. Ash tells me that make your own lures, just like me," he laughed.

"Ah—yes," she replied, caught off guard with the random mention. "—I do."

"Since there's a lot of Pokémon here that we can't find in Unova, Iris and I are going fishing tomorrow. Ash might, as well. I don't suppose you like to come?"

—Misty blinked, not expecting his offer. She thought it over for a moment. Well... she couldn't really say _no_, could she? She didn't exactly have any excuse. And, while out of the blue, it_ was _kind of him to think of her... And, she _hadn't_ actually done any fishing in a while. Seeing no harm in it, she shrugged, "Well... why not?" Misty grinned. "I'd love to."

Returning the expression, he replied, "Perfect."

And with the accepted offer, the two Trainers found themselves back at the hotel. Parting was to go to their separate rooms, the Connoisseur gave a bow. "Have a good night, Misty. I'll see you in the morning."

The redhead laughed a bit, yet caught off guard by his formality. Regardless, she bowed back. "You too, Cilan," she grinned again. While a tad strange... Cilan was proving to be a very likable man. "'Lookin' forward to it."

* * *

Still back at the dimming campfire, Iris, Ash, Pikachu, and Axew were yet to retire, for the evening. To two wild Trainers such as them, the night was still young. Ash (now wallowing in his lack of a perfectly golden-browned marshmallow), laid back in the sand. In a low moment of the conversation, Iris perked up.

"—Hey, did'ja ever do what I told you?"

"...'What you told me?'" he repeated, having already forgotten. "—What'd you tell me?"

She gave a frustrated sigh, "Did'ja pay attention to Misty, like I said?"

"Oh—" he replied, brushing it off. "Well, no more than normal. I pay enough as it is. So why should I have to pay more?"

Iris exhaled, placing a palm on her forehead. "Oh, Ash."

"What?!" he snapped, comprehending her tone.

"You're so clueless."

Letting out an equally as heavy sigh (though, in frustration), he replied, "Okay, I hurt her feelings, alright!? I get it!"

Knowing it he was a hopeless case, the Gym Leader didn't comment. No matter how hard anyone pounded Ash over the head with the fact, he'd never take a hint. Sitting up, she looked over to the Champion. As Cilan had, with Misty—Iris presented tomorrows offer, "Cilan and I wanna go fishing with Misty in the morning. Come with, okay?"

"Eh? Misty?" he repeated, forgetting his frustration in an instant. "Why Misty?"

"We just wanna get to know her," Iris grinned, innocently. And it wasn't a lie, they _did _want to get to know her... But, even more so, get to know the relationship between her and their little Ash. The Unova duo almost felt _out of touch_, where as everyone else could read them plain as day. Naturally, just a little bonding time was in order... Maybe a little meddling time, too. (At least, on Iris's agenda.) But, naturally, she said nothing about it. "And, she's a good fisher, right?"

"...I guess so," the Champion replied, taking her answer in stride.

"So, you'll come with?"

Ash shrugged, so easily convinced, "Sure."

Iris clasped her hands together, at his obedient compliance. And, so much like Cilan had, before, she grinned, "Perfect!"

* * *

_**Notes: **__I image Cilan would call his unfamiliars by [Mr/s/Ms. Surname,] as he got older. And just... become more gentlemanly all together. I dunno seems fitting._

_HAVE A LITTLE DREW/MAY BACK STORY. AND A SUBTLE MENTION OF TEAM ROCKET. BUT STILL NO DAWN TRACEY OR MAX. I'M TRYING, OKAY._

_I wrote this all in one go. And I was dead tired doing it so haaa I'm gonna go back tomorrow and be like oh god and edit everything. But, sorry I took a while with this chapter! I've been re-watching the Original Series/Orange Island episodes again. And I wanted to finish them before I wrote anymore. Sorry! n_n' Anyway, easy going chapter. Just wanted some light character involvement before things get a little more interesting. (Aaaand... I put off writing this for so long so I just needed something simple. :'D) Anyway, exciting stuff soon!_

_Oh, also—I got a question last chapter that I felt I should address. Yes, Prima and Lorelei are the same person. In the anime dub, Lorelei didn't have the same number of syllables as her Japanese name, Kanna. As it'd be hard to voice over, they changed it to Prima instead. But, yes, they __**are**__ the same person._

_Thanks for reading!_


	14. Cherish

_**Notes:** Guys. I'm so taken with Cilan. I just... I freakin' adore him. I love him as a character, I love writing him out. And. I... I just... __I just Cilan, okay. ILU CILAN._

_And sorry it's taken me a few days to get this one out! I've been busy, and I wanted to write this chapter juuust right. Still think I could'a made it play out better, but, hey. Here it is, anyway._

_I hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

**All my islands have sunk, in the deep. So I can hardly relax, or even oversleep.**

After a prompt wake up call at six o'clock, the planned quartet found themselves in the early-morning, shoreline air. They were all bright and ready for the day's exciting events. Ah, well... at least half of them, away.

"Why the heck do we have to be out here so early?" Ash asked, yawning simultaneously with the Electric mouse resting on his shoulder.

"Chaaa..." Pikachu squeaked.

Misty heaved a deep sigh. "—You really don't know anything about fishing, do you?"

"Water Pokémon tend to enjoy finding their food early in the early mornings or at night," Cilan explained, chipper and awake on the contrary. "There's some ocean-dwelling Pokémon that you can _only _find in the morning." He put a single finger in the air and nodded. "And it's best to fish in the morning, when the sun isn't at it's highest point—so you're not out in it for too long. That way, you won't get sun-burnt."

Misty glanced to Cilan, impressed with his knowledge and understanding on the matter. She giggled, "Exactly!"

"Don't matter to me," Iris yawned, just as weary as Ash (both having stayed up late the night before.) "I don't get sun-burnt. I just get more tan."

The green-haired man gave a light laugh. "Well, when you're pale as I am, doesn't take much at all, to burn." He turned to the Water Trainer beside him. "I bet you're the same way, right, Misty?" It'd only make sense, given her red-head coloring.

"Ah, you're right." She glanced down to her arm, already pinkened from the day before.

Sleepy and annoyed with their white-person conversation, Ash deadpanned, "No one cares." (Regrettably, as Misty smacked him in the back of the head.) After a bit more continued whining, he asked, "—Can we just leave, already?!" And lucky for him, they were soon to do just that.

* * *

While early, their day was proving to be a fairly mild and gracious in the means of weather. Drifting out to the middle of the ocean, finding a spot (open as any)—they came to their designated stop.

"I've been looking for a chance to use this new lure," Misty smiled, digging in the tiny tackle box she always carried. "I made it just a few weeks ago."

Leaning over, Cilan inquired, "Ah—may I see?"

Misty nodded, taking it out. Much like... well, all the lures she made—it was a tiny replica of herself. It gave a thumbs up, and a smile adorable as her real one. She held it out for Cilan to observe; he gazed at it in care.

"How finely crafted," the man analyzed. "So intricate and beautifully sculpted. And quite a stunning paint job, as well. I can tell a true session of workmanship was put into it." He nodded.

The red-head blushed and giggled lightly, quite taken with Cilan's compliments. Bashful, she put her hands on her face. If he kept this up, Ash might have some competition! "Why, thank you," she said.

"You're very welcome," he grinned in reply.

"You said you make your own, too?" Misty recalled. "Can I see?"

"Of course." Nodding, the Connoisseur complied. Pulling out his own miniature self-decoy, Cilan showed it off. Misty fawned over the tiny figure—clasping her hands together and aww-ing.

"It's adorable, Cilan!" she complimented. "It looks just like a little you!"

"Ah—you think so?" he laughed, also gazing at it.

Off to the side, Ash'd been listening to their obnoxious fisher's small talk. Though he knew it was just Cilan (who was naturally charming and likeable,) the boy couldn't help but feel a bit irked. He let out a low, inaudible growl and crossed his arms.

Years and years of knowing Misty, and it was like _pulling teeth _to get her acknowledgment. But then Cilan just comes along and whips out a tiny little lure and _ohhh._ She's all stunned and amazed like it's the coolest thing in the world. (...Since when did they start acting so buddy-buddy, anyway?) Regardless of the reason, he let out a "hmph," taking his own fishing pole in hand. "Can we get to it, already?" he grumbled, "I just wanna catch somethin' and get this over with."

"...Pika?" Pikachu blinked, confused with his owner's grouchy mood.

Annoyed, the Water Trainer turned to snap at him. As she did, however, Misty paused—quite taken aback.

Though cantankerous from his continued thoughts, Ash casually reached down the collar of his shirt and pulled out a thin chain. One that Misty had never noticed. Threading it out, the necklace revealed a single, dulled pendant hanging upon it. It's creator gasped softly, almost stunned upon seeing it.

**Her lure.**

With a heart now beating in confusion—Misty put as single palm against her chest. She would have figured Ash had long since forgotten the tiny gift she'd sent to him all those years ago. Heck, _she'd_ practically forgotten it, at this point... but, for some reason, he still had it? _—After all this time? _Hanging around his neck on a chain, no less? The Gym Leader was at a loss for words.

Unsuccessfully attempting to hook said tiny figure on his fishing wire—the champion glanced over to his friend. Ash did double take, seeing the almost _frightened _expression on her face. "...Somethin' wrong?" he asked, slightly alarmed—forgetting the momentary bitterness he held with her.

"...You—" Unable to cloak her clear, overwhelmed mood, Misty put her other hand up. Pointing to the small object, her voice was soft, and almost vulnerable. "..._You still have my lure?_"

"...Eh?" Ash blinked in reply. His view panned back and forth from the Trainer, to the object in hand. "Yeah?"

Almost unable to grasp the simple concept, the Water Trainer exhaled, "...Why?"

—Why? That was a dumb question. "...Why wouldn't I?" Somewhat confused, the boy forced a laugh. Giving a weak smile, he asked, "I mean, you made it for me, didn't you?" Ash never really thought much of the fact. It was just something he'd always had. It'd feel strange_ not _to have it.

Misty couldn't contradict. "...Just thought you'd leave it back home, I guess."

He raised an eyebrow, as if the idea were nearly absurd. "No way," the young man replied. "—I wear it on this chain." Ash pointed to his adorned necklace. Had he never told her or something?

"—**Every day_._"**

"Chu, chu!" his Pokémon added, also pointing to the metal string, reassuring her. "Pika, Pikachupi!"

Touched by the ever so subtle gesture, Misty clutched the hand yet lingering over her heart. Not only did Ash carry it with him, he _wore it around his neck..._ _every day. _Even if it didn't mean much to him, she was nothing less than _heartfelt _by the fact. Emotionally overwhelmed and at a loss for words, the Gym Leader couldn't reply. Lucky for her, Iris was quick to chime in.

"Aww!" the tan girl fawned, also observing the lure. She clasped her hands together. "It's so cute, Misty!" she complimented. Reaching for it, Iris asked, "Can I try it, Ash?"

Suddenly alert, he was contrary (much like with anyone else who'd asked.) The champion clutched it in his palm and out of her reach. "No way!" Ash denied. "—Use Cilan's or something!"

"Wha—? Why not?" she whined, still trying to apprehend it.

Uncoordinated, the boy stumbled, attempting to push Iris away. "'Cause I said so, that's why not!"

"Respect his request, Iris." Breaking them up, Cilan placed a gentle hand on the shorter girl's wrist. "Here—" Setting his own lure in her palm—like Ash suggested, the green-haired man compromised, "—You can use mine."

The Dragon Trainer grumbled. Resentfully agreeable, Iris settled for the Connoisseur's tiny replica instead. With crossed arms, she frowned, "...Fine."

"Axew ax." Her Pokémon pat her back. ("There there.")

**It's been a while—**

Bitter and somewhat embarrassed by the fact, Ash turned away, again attempting to secure Misty's lure on his fishing line. Yet uncoordinated and distracted—he let out a frustrated sigh, fiddling with it. The boy looked up, however, when a pair of feminine hands graced his view.

"—Here." Noticing his flustered struggle, Misty reached over, taking the tiny decoy in her surprisingly gentle hold. Agile in the trade, she effortlessly attached it to the fishing wire. Lending him her help (and the exceedingly elated expression on her face,) she handed it back to the other Trainer. "—There you go."

Ash's heart practically skipped a beat, caught off guard by his friend's incredibly uncharacteristic mannerisms... And, oddly euphoric smile. Slow to react, he recalled the object. Finally replying, he said, "...Ah—thanks."

_...What got into her, all the sudden? _

Well, whatever it was, he wasn't about to question it. Rare to see her so... like this, the champion casually turned away—forgetting the fact and dipping his line in the water. After only a moment of silence and tranquility did Ash up in sudden realization, "Aw, man! Now we have to wait, don't we!?"

After the cued group-facepalming/falling to the floor, Misty found herself back to her usual state of being: annoyed with Ash, and all the keen his presence _didn't_ entail. Cilan, however, only gave a weak smile, forever endeared with the younger boy. "That we do." he said, also casting his line in the water. "And fishing usually requires... copious amounts of patience and silence." he hinted.

"In other words, what Cilan means is..." Clearing her throat, Iris put a single finger in the air, mocking the green-haired man to the best of her ability. "'Time to shut up and wait, Ash.'" To which, the older boy laughed weakly... but didn't contradict. The champion only groaned.

Behind him, Misty, too, cast her line in the water. After a powerful back swing, she sat down. Unlike the fidgeting boy behind her, the Gym Leader had endless patience and skill in the trade. But, not even three minutes into their silence, and Ash couldn't help but giggle, as his mind had long since drifted to a similar subject. "Hey. Hey Misty..."

With a frustrated sigh, she replied, "What?"

"Remember the first time we met?"

"No, Ash. Not at all. It wasn't like you destroyed my bike or anything."

"No, I mean, like, before that."

"Oh, wait..." she recalled the instance. "When I caught you on my fishing line?"

"Yeah!" he grinned.

"Wait..." Iris interrupted, "You met by _catching him on your fishing line?_"

"Yeah. Then he took off with my bike because he pissed off a flock of Spearow," Misty said, so vague in description.

Laughing, surprisingly nostalgic to the memory, he interrupted, "But that was _after _you slapped me in the face."

"Well, what did you expect?" she snapped. "Pikachu was practically dead in your arms!" Misty looked down at the aforementioned Pokémon, poking him on the nose. "...But still alive enough to fry my bike."

"Pika..." the Pokémon gave a weak smile, rubbing the back of his own ears.

Cilan and Iris (resisting any "you hooked a good one," jokes) looked at one other with endeared smiles—already acquiring their awaited understanding of Ash and Misty. They listened as the (oddly sentimental) reminiscence continued.

The raven-haired Trainer had long since given up on the hopes that she'd ever let the bike thing go. Though, he again perked up after a moment, in realization, "Eh—but, hey! If we_ didn't_ destroy your bike, we wouldn't be friends now!"

She opened her mouth to retort, then promptly closed it—actually unable to contradict. After a moment, the Water Trainer let out a resentful sigh, knowing he was entirely right. (...But that didn't make it okay!) Defeated, she leaned back-to-back with him. "..._Yeah yeah_."

Ash gave a soft, victorious laugh. Not in spite of her, exactly, just—in the truth of the fact. And the acknowledgement that, it wasn't all bad. Predicting he'd only rub it in further, however, Misty narrowed her eyes. "...Just shut up," she muttered. "You're scaring all the fish away."

Respecting her request, he was then silent. After a moment, Ash, too, rested back-to-back with the girl behind him. He kept a smile on his face, all the while.

**—since every day, and everything has felt this right.**

* * *

Much to the younger boy's predicted disdain, the majority of their time, was, in fact, very uneventful. He'd drift into an inattentive daze every now and again, dosing off in the ever-slightest (only to receive a firm nudge in the side from Misty, and a complimentary, "Wake up!".) For the most part, they didn't find much. They hooked a few Tentacool/cruel. Their luckiest find being a Horsea, (sadly enough,) which only ended up getting away. A good three hours into the day, however, the four were quite unexpectedly taken off guard by the sound of rowdy splashing and frantic screeches. Glancing off in the distance, they saw two rather uncommon ocean Pokémon quarreling against one another; both branching from a mutual pre-evolution—Clamperl.

"What are those?" Iris said, awing at the battling Pokémon.

"Gorebyss and Huntail!" Misty cheered, hearts practically reflecting in her eyes. She put her hands on her face, fawning over the fish.

"Gorebyss and Huntail..." Ash repeated, taking out his Pokedex. Identifying the Pokémon, Dexter spoke.

_"Gorebyss, the South Sea Pokémon. Although Gorebyss is the very picture of elegance and beauty while swimming, it is also cruel. When it spots prey, this Pokémon inserts its thin mouth into the prey's body and drains the prey of its body fluids."_

Panning to it's opponent, Dexter continued.

_"Huntail, the Deep Sea Pokémon. Huntail's tail is shaped like a fish. It uses the tail to attract prey, then swallows the prey whole with its large, gaping mouth. This Pokémon swims by wiggling its slender body like a snake."_

"They sound pretty vicious," Ash noted, quite appropriately, as the Pokémon raucously went at one another.

"They sure look like it," Cilan commented. "They're going at each other like water and oil."

"Oh, I've always wanted a Gorebyss!" Misty squealed, "They're even more beautiful in-person!" And it was true. With an assortment of near choreographed jabs to it's enemy, the South Sea Pokémon moved in sparkling precision. Huntail was equally as swift—neither managing lay an attack on the other. Pulling out a Luxury ball, Misty smirked, "I'm gonna catch it!"

"Ahh—careful," Cilan pre-cautioned her. "They look... fairly enraged, as it is. Maybe it's best you don't get in the middle of it right now?"

"We'll be okay," Misty winked, tapping the side of her head. "Water Gym Leader," she reminded, "I know what I'm doing." Blowing off his warning entirely, the girl tossed her Luxury Ball, calling out, "Go, Azumarill!" Appearing in a flash of white light, the Aqua Rabbit squeaked its name. Misty pointed to the quarreling Pokémon, instructing, "Go lead Gorebyss over here, and away from Huntail!" Blissfully oblivious to the magnified danger of the situation, her Pokémon cheerfully complied.

"Well if you're gonna catch Gorebyss, I'll go for Huntail," Ash smirked, taking out his own Poké Ball. "Go, Crawdaunt!" he said, as the aforementioned Pokémon materialized. "Go lead Huntail away!" Chiming it's name in reply, his Pokémon pursued Azumarill, doing as its master instructed. Ash and Misty nodded at one another, smiling in cooperation.

Intimidated by the situation, Iris and Cilan only watched. The Connoisseur had Stunfisk's Poké Ball hesitantly in hand, ready to lend his efforts if needed. But Iris could only watched helplessly, however—in owning no Pokémon that'd be of real assistance. Dragonite could have, potentially... but, knowing his nature—he'd probably just hurt, more than help. "You two..." she exhaled, disapproving in tone.

The two tame Pokémon surfed their way over to the wild ones—quick to interrupt the violent brawl. While Crawdaunt attempted clamping onto the Deep Sea Pokémon, Azumarill lunged at Gorebyss with an Aqua Tail. Their advances went unkindly taken—as the attacked were already tumultuous, and now, even more-so. Slick and adapt in the water, both Clamperl's evolutions dodged, reacting with spot-on reflexes. It was a frenzy of splashing and turbulence. The four Pokémon now went at one another.

Meanwhile, the Trainers could only watch from the side of their vessel. Little could they tell, it wasn't going splendid for their own parties. As, there wasn't much to see, since the Pokémon were all submerged in majority. Tense, Ash and Misty both gripped the boat's guard rail. Yet, after a manner of anxious minutes—a weary Azumarill somehow managed to do as instructed. She lead the temperamental Pokémon towards her Trainer. Misty's grin grew wide, as the boy beside her still attempted to catch sight of his own Pokémon.

"Wear it down just a little more, Azumarill!" Misty called for good measure. Azumarill'd taken a fair amount of it's own damage, at this point—but loyally, it obeyed. As did Ash's Crawdaunt, for that matter, still trying it's hardest to overpower Huntail. All ultimately inutile, however, as the Deep Sea eel latched it's mighty jaws around the crustacean, and began thrashing about wildly. Crawdaunt had long since lost consciousness.

Meanwhile, after a few more attempted jabs on Gorebyss's part, the Aqua Rabbit finally landed one more enraging Aqua Tail. Doing a substantial amount of damage, the fish was only infuriated—_that much more_. Sending a Water Pulse in in the blue Pokémon's direction, Gorebyss'd defeated it's interference—rendering Azumarill fainted.

In synchronization, the Trainers called out to their incapacitated Pokémon—recalling them shortly after. Ash, reluctantly, hadn't brought along any of his other Water-types. Any of his other party members wouldn't do well in the aquatic terrain, but... he _could_ use Pikachu. Though when he thought about it, that might've been a bad idea. You know... given all the water. Misty, however, pulled out her next Poké Ball, wanting to weaken Gorebyss further before her attempted catch. "We can still do it." She said.

Or, well... so she planned.

Feeling an powerful shaking through the boat, the Trainers stumbled about the vessel. All the passengers lost their footing—tripping around in lacking coordination. Gripping the guard rail, Ash peeked over the side.

It was the Huntail—mad, and sending a series of Water Pulse at small ship. As if to say, "send my target back so I can finish it." (...Or, so Ash guessed.)

"—Let's just leave, guys!" Iris jutted it, clutching Axew in crossed arms. "Those things are ticked and you're just gonna hurt more of your Pokémon!"

"—She's right," Cilan finally interrupted, deciding it was time to do so. "You can try to catch a Gorebyss some other time, Misty. We'll go look for one with a more... gentle nature!" he laughed uncomfortably.

"...Maybe they're right, Misty," said Ash, concern finally growing.

"—Do you even_ realize_ how rare it is to see a Gorebyss this close to the surface?!" she snapped. Misty grit her teeth and gripped the guard rail harder. Feeling practically humiliated on her own terrain, she wasn't about to let it go. Ignoring all protests, Misty pulled out one more Lure Ball, deciding she'd attempt her catch. She swung her arm back to throw it...

But didn't get the chance, however.

With another powerful pulse sent in their direction, the boat shook intensely. Everyone clutched the sides, as the could... besides a small yellow rodent, that lost it's slippery footing. Tripping over the guard rail, it screeched it's name.

"Pikaaa!"

"—Pikachu!" Ash yelled in distress, attempting to catch the Pokémon. He had no such success, however, as Pikachu ultimately splashed into the cerulean abyss. In half a heartbeat, Huntail had found a new target. And, in that half a heartbeat...

Ash's jumped in after him.

Misty's eyes went wide, feeling a whole new sense of danger in the situation. "Ash!" she shouted in terrified unison, with Cilan and Iris. Distressed, Misty, too, acted on her first impulse. They Unova duo called after her, though she paid them no mind. The Water Trainer lept over the boat's side, in less than a matter of seconds.

**Reckless inclinations.**

Pikachu was long since trained not to use his Electric attacks in water (knowing he'd hurt more than just his target.) As such, the mouse only flailed helplessly, attempting to dodge Huntail's attacks. Pikachu gave an aqua-muffled cry, right as the eel was about to clamp its powerful jaws around him.

—But Ash didn't give it the chance.

Taking out a spare ultra ball from his pocket, Ash'd tapped it to the Huntail's side, taking it in a ray of red light. Crawdaunt must've done a fair job of weakening Huntail, because it—with three idle shakes, gave a far too lucky affirmative ping that the Pokémon was captured. The ball vanished immediately, sent to Oak's Lab.

Seeing Ash had his half of the situation under control, Misty swam after a sinking Pikachu—taking him in her safe embrace. All seemed to calm for a moment, until they remembered the one other,_ very_ threatening factor...

Gorebyss.

Spinning around to see the pink, pointed fish charging in her own direction, Misty didn't have even a moment to react. But, Ash, who'd long since noticed the Pokémon pursuing his two dearest friends, in fact, _did._

Heedlessly, the champion rushed to them—again, acting on his first, protective instinct. Doing all he could, Ash shoved them out of the way. By less than a second, Gorebyss's attack missed it's target. Only to land the hit on another,_ highly_ vulnerable figure...

_**Ash, himself.**_

Ripped through both shirt and skin—the boy's expression went bleak in an instant. Disabled, Ash struggled, then began coughing and sputtering.

Misty's eyes went wide in horror—now feeling so very far beyond terrified from that moment. She tried to yell his name, only to be silence by the very ocean she loved so dearly. Gorebyss's razor sharp point had slashed through the side of Ash's torso (though not through his center,) as though he wasn't there at all. The distressed Water Trainer threw the Lure Ball she still had in-hand—enveloping Gorebyss in a bright light. From that moment, she paid it no mind; it didn't matter if she'd caught it or not. If she did, it'd be sent to her Gym instantly—if not, at least she could stall it for a second. And that's all she needed. Right now, the only thing she could think about was the person she care for most—Ash... Who was now sinking to the ocean floor in a thin, water-y cloud of his own blood.

After mindlessly ushering an air-deprived Pikachu to the surface—the Gym Leader dove deeper. She reached down for the boy, feeling so incredibly desperate. Swift in doing so, Misty wrapped her arms around his conscious-fading figure. Frantically dragging him upwards, the girl was overwhelmed different sort of desolation. One she'd never felt in her life.

"Pikapi!" Ash's Pokémon called, as the duo surfaced. Cilan and Iris were yet oblivious to the events that'd happened beneath the clouded sea. They were punctual to help them back on the boat, regardless, of course. But at the mere sight of his draining blood, the Unovans were alert.

"Ash!" exclaimed Iris.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried again, jumping to his Trainer's aid.

"What happened!?" Cilan said, quickly taking off his jacket and holding it against his friends leaking wound. The Water Trainer didn't respond, however, struggling to catch her breath—but only after laying him down. Misty wasted no time in pressing her palms against Ash's chest, pulsing on his heart.

"W-Wake up, Ash!" she begged—her eyes, ironically, drowning in their own ocean of tears. After what was only few moments (but felt like endless years,) Ash was responsive. Hacking, sputtering, and panting like he never had, the boy flinched. He yelped, clutching his cut side. Breathing heavily, he opened eyes for just a moment, looking feeble, dazed, and agonized.

"Ash!" Misty and Iris exclaimed in unison (both crying tears of relief, as they did.)

"Pikapi!" said the mouse, clinging to Ash's arm—also tearful for his Trainer. "Pikapi..." he whimpered again, nuzzling him.

Sensing the Pokémon at his side, and seeing his orange-haired friend hovering safely above him—that was all the confirmation Ash needed, to now slip past consciousness. With eyelids drifting to their blissful, fainted close, he did just that.

"His wound isn't fatal, but it will be if we don't do something about it. Fast," Cilan said, inspecting the unpredictably deep cut. The older man was shaken, too—but tried to maintain some sort of stability in the situation. Misty responded in calling out Starmie and Kingdra, whom Cilan then fastened to the boat's harness. As their Trainer instructed, the Pokémon led their prompt return to shore.

**The sun will set for you.**

Feeling helpless, the Water Trainer did all she could, and rested his head in her lap. Misty gazed down at him, enduring a cascade of emotions unlike any she'd ever yet to. _"...You idiot."_ Her voice was soft, like a whisper.

_...How could he be so reckless?_

Never in her life had she thought Ash could bring more heartache, than he already had. But in watching the Gorebyss tear through the side of his torso, missing fatality by just a few inches... Misty was left with a previously unknown affliction. All at the mere _thought_ of losing him. But, _really_ losing him. For _good._ It was a sort of distress that unrequited love could never provide.

**It was fear. True fear. Terror at their highest peak.**

...And _guilt,_ knowing that it all happened in his attempt to rescue _her._ Knowing that it all happened because she just didn't let it Gorebyss go when they cautioned her to. Or simply because she wanted to catch it, in the first place. She was silent for a moment, sniffling inaudibly—temper rising to a level as enraged as Gorebyss's. Angry, though mostly with herself, Misty finally snapped.

"—Look at you!" she exclaimed, trying to pin all the blame on Ash. "You admit you're not unstoppable, but that doesn't _mean _anything if you still_ act_ like you are!" Despite her lashing out—Misty knew he was unconscious. She knew he couldn't hear. But maybe that was for the better.

"Pikachupi..." the mouse said, glancing from Ash, to Misty, back to his Trainer again.

Cilan and Iris were quiet, seeing the infectious aching that not only lingered in Ash's expression—but Misty's, too. The Dragon Trainer also shared in their tear-shed... But nothing like his afflicted Pokémon, or the girl who cradled him so desperately. Feeling every inch of emotion his company hand to offer, Cilan placed a comforting hand on Iris's shoulder. The Connoisseur only wished he could do more, but, right now, he couldn't.

Because, despite her anger, Misty honestly felt entirely_ helpless._ And even more pathetic than Ash looked... What if she hadn't've been there? What if it was a situation she really _did_ prove useless in? But... would such have happened at all, were she not there to trigger it in the first place? Whatever the case...

He was an idiot. A reckless idiot.

"You're _human_," she reminded, despite knowing he wasn't actually aware to listen/ignore her. With tears raining from her tired eyes, the Gym Leader paused—thinking of the true, worst care scenario—in _any_ situation.

"..._You could die, Ash."_

"Chuuu..." Pikachu whimpered, still clinging to the boy's arm. But, while Misty felt so incredibly vulnerable... the thought did provoke the slightest beam of optimism...

Ash _was _alive.

Ironically, because, he saved _her._ And then, she saved_ him._ True, she couldn't stop Gorebyss in its attack, but... for the second time in their lives_—_she'd saved Ash from being engulfed by the sea, in the very same ocean as the first time. The red-head put a fragile palm to his pallid cheek. After a moment, she whispered, "_—But..._"

—Despite feeling so very powerless... Misty'd done all she could. And, evidently... that was _actually _enough.

**"It'll never, **_**ever **_**be from drowning."**

For the first time in her recollection, and in their lives—she wrapped her arms around him. It was a cherishing embrace unlike any she'd ever given, and he'd ever received. Misty held him close, in neither longing, nor adoration... but in _gratitude._ For the simple reason that, despite being so damn stupid, he was still breathing.

Even with the goresome injury having taken its fainted toll... Ash felt sensation that was Misty's hold. It was near vitalizing, even in his forced sleep. Perhaps, e_specially _in his forced sleep. Through his pain, hyperventilation, and any fatigue otherwise...

Ash'd never felt so secure.

—So _sincerely_ secure. Even under closed eyes.

By her hold, by her inexplicably comforting words that he couldn't bother to decipher—and, more than anything... By the single aroma he could always detect. Even in injury, and unconsciousness. That familiar, comforting... _wonderful_ scent.

**_Chlorine._**

* * *

_**Notes:** Bet you didn't see this chapter taking that harsh of a turn. __But ha it's okay 'cause I didn't either._

_FireRed/LeafGreen's Pokedex says you can catch Gorebyss and Huntail in the ocean? I assume that'd transfer over to the Orange Islands, too, just in general. As it's, you know, still the ocean. If not, oh well. THAT'S MY REASONING. TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT._

_Anyway, reviews are always appreciated!_

_Thank you for reading. n_n_


	15. Always

_**Notes:**__ Well, I'd give you an excuse as to why this chapter took so long... but I don't actually have a good reason. I'M SORRY. But hey it's like two times longer than normal so that makes everything better, right? :'D_

_Thank you to everyone who gives reviews every chapter, or just anyone who gives review at all! n_n It really means a lot to me. Thank you so much._

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**I don't know why I let it phase me, but he drives me crazy.**

It was around six-thirty in the evening, and the day had grown late. The quartet was prompt in making their way back to Shamouti. As soon as they'd arrived, Ash'd been taken to the island's small (and only) infirmary. As Cilan had predicted before, his injury, while serious, wasn't fatal. It'd require quite a few stitches and a good amount of recovery time, but nothing a person couldn't handle. Especially, if that person was Ash Ketchum.

Though his practice was primarily in Pokémon attendance—Brock insisted on aiding the doctors in Ash's minor surgery. His knowledge would be enough to help through a simple procedure such as this one. And honestly, most of the Champion's loved ones were agreeable to the idea. Brock's hand would be better trusted.

According to him, said procedure went just fine. Ash was lucky to have taken the hit exactly where he did. Any farther and it could've been much, much worse. This also meant that—in Ash's successful attempt at keeping Misty from harm, he very well might have saved her life, too.

After a few stitches and copious amounts of pain killers, Ash was yet blissfully unconscious, and back at the hotel that same day.

* * *

"—Ash'll be just fine, Delia," Brock stated, putting a comforting hand on the shoulder of the older woman.

"You're grounded for a year when you wake up, Young Man!" a teary eyed mother scolded her sleeping son, ignoring Brock's comment entirely. The woman was an emotional, maternal wreck over the whole ordeal (but such was to be imagined.) Delia sat at the side of his bed, gazing at him with that _one_ motherly expression only she could give. Few others crowded around, namely Brock, Cilan, Iris, and of course, Misty.

"But, Ms. Ketchum," Iris gave a slight laugh, "he only did what he did to save Pikachu..."

Ash's redheaded savior looked off to the side, continuing such blame in her mind—knowing the real reason all this had happened. _Because of her._

"Well, he should've been keeping a better eye on Pikachu then!" She pointed to the tiny rodent curled up at Ash's side. "And you're grounded too, Mister!"

"Pika?!" the Pokémon exclaimed.

Silent and off to the side, Cilan glanced over to Misty. Observing her near-remorseful expression, he was ever-empathetic. "—We're lucky Misty was there," he said.

"Wha—?" the redhead perked up, hearing her name.

"—Ash and Pikachu wouldn't've been nearly as lucky, if she wasn't."

"Yeah—she's the one who jumped into save them!" Iris added.

"...That's the second time you've saved him from drowning, isn't it?" Delia suddenly asked, her voice substantially more gentle than before. Misty said nothing, but only nodded. Delia gave a weak smile. "And I bet it won't be the last," she exhaled. The Water Trainer just looked away, however. Such praise only made her feel guiltier, in knowing it all could've been avoided.

"—We should let him rest for a while," Brock interjected, looking to Cilan and Iris. He panned his view at two women sitting at Ash's bedside. "He's taken care of."

The Unovans nodded. As they were walking to the door, the green-haired man stopped, however. After, he turned, then gave a polite bow. "Thank you for coming with us today, Misty," he smiled. "Even if it didn't turn out well, your company was still very appreciated."

She blinked, yet surprised with Cilan's polite mannerisms (not to mention, very un-expecting that he'd _thank _her, for the day.) Regardless, Misty forced a laugh. "Ah—of course!" she smiled. "Thank _you_, for inviting me."

"It was our pleasure," he said.

"Let's spend more time together soon, okay?" Iris peeked over the man's shoulder. "'Cause we like you."

Agreeable to her statement, Cilan nodded. "We do, indeed."

After staring for a moment, a small, sincere smile spread across Misty's lips. Their kind words couldn't help but provoke such an expression. With that, she gave an affirmative nod.

* * *

**The queens of my heart.**

Soon, the two women were left on their own. Naturally the younger girl retained her silence and lowered expression... Which, couldn't help but worry Delia, as she soon caught on. After a good ten minutes, the brunette spoke up.

"Is... Is everything alright, Misty?" she asked. "You're awfully quiet..." Avoiding eye contact, Misty only nodded. But Delia wasn't convinced. "Brock said he'll be fine," she tried comforting her. "You don't need to worry." The redhead clutched her palms. Again, she only nodded. "Misty..." Delia said, still wearing a concerned expression. "What's the matter?"

With the woman's every, sweet word, Misty found it harder to keep it together. The younger girl hunched her shoulders, as they began shaking lightly. The trainer shook her head, but tears started welling in the corners of her eyes. Looking down, she sniffled, "I-It's nothing."

Well, clearly, it wasn't nothing. Alarmed, Delia was quick to stand and trot over to her side. She kneeled, trying to look at the younger girl's face. "Oh, what's wrong, Sweetheart...?" Misty was unable to retain her guilt any farther, especially when confronted by (who else), but one of the few people she couldn't lie to. Ash's mother.

Almost choking on her words, she muttered,_ "...It's my fault."_

"...What is?"

"...T-They even told me I shouldn't, but I tried to catch Gorebyss anyway. I shoulda' just left it alone," she said, voice shaking. "I only had to 'save' Ash 'cause _he saved me. _Gorebyss wasn't trying to hit him. I-It was aiming for _me," _she confessed. "But he was an idiot and protected me. He got hurt instead. B-But_ I didn't want him to._"

In hearing Misty's explanation, Delia could only give a weak smile. She probably should've guessed as much. Ash's mother reached over, taking the younger girl's shaking hands.

**Beautiful mother, soft and sweet.**

"That's not something to be upset about, Misty," Delia shushed her. "If anything... that's kinda relieving, don't you think?"

Misty sniffled, trying to calm herself. Not actually thinking otherwise, she mused, "Is it?"

"—Aat least he wasn't reckless without a reason, right? Eh, well... this time, at least," stated Delia, keeping her weak smile. The younger girl predicted she'd say as much. Misty knew Delia wouldn't be cross with her... but part of her_ wished_ she would be.

"—But it still my fault."

"It's not, Misty. It's no one's. —Not yours, not his. Not even that Pokémon's, either," she said. "It's a Pokémon, and it's going to act like one." Delia shrugged. "Just like how you're a trainer, and you're going to act like one. Which is exactly why you tried to catch it," she smiled. "And Ash would never blame you for that. He'd be a hypocrite if he did," she giggled, keeping a gentle tone. "—And you shouldn't blame yourself, either."

Misty tried to believe her her words. But as the trainer's gaze drifted over to the mentioned boy—she was right back to the start of her guilt. Misty clenched her teeth, trying to keep in any more tears.

"...I know you'd prefer take a few stitches in the side, if it meant he didn't have to," the boy's mother empathized. "—But Ash would want do the same for you. Any day." She brushed a stand of hair out of the younger girl's watery eyes. "You know that."

When phrased in such a way, Misty couldn't deny. Though she didn't feel any guiltier, the girl nodded after a moment. "You're right," she agreed.

Delia smiled at her compliance. "I think it just proves how much he needs you," she gave a small giggle.

Misty blinked, and cheeks flushed pink. "Wha—?"

"He'd have been in a lot of trouble, if you weren't there to bail him out. And not just today—but so many times. Oh, probably more than I've even heard of," Delia said, giving a weak smile. "He's a little too stubborn to ever admit it, but he'd be lost without you," she giggled again. "And he knows it."

While Misty always knew such to be true—hearing it voiced aloud was... flustering. From Ash's mother, no less. The Water Trainer looked off to the side, fidgeting and embarrassed.

"...Just like how you'd would be lost without him," Delia said, gently.

Misty opened her mouth to deny—but closed it almost immediately. Knowing she wasn't fooling anyone, she stammered for a moment. Eventually the trainer just grumbled, then crossed her arms. Amused with the younger girl's reaction, Delia paused, before making Misty even more uncomfortable.

"—I know you're in love with him," she smiled, taking on an almost sing-song tone.

Turning her head dramatically, the girl's blush went ten shades darker. "Wha—!?" she exclaimed, putting her palms against her own reddened cheeks. Misty gazed over, doing a triple-take to make sure that Ash was still asleep. "—Ms. Ketchum!"

"Oh, don't worry. He can hear us," she laughed. "—It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Sweetie."

Regardless, Misty was. Forever shy and bitter when confronted about the subject, the gym leader looked down at her lap. "I-I'm not," she denied.

"Oh, come now. You really think I wouldn't have noticed after all these years? —It's no big secret," said Ash's mother. "Ah, well... it is to him, of course. But he's pretty much the only one," she giggled.

Misty stuttered for an excuse, or some way to deny, but... knowing Delia could see right through her, she gave in. _Resentfully. _"...Great," she sighed. "...Even _you_ can tell—but he can't."

"Oh, he didn't get that obliviousness from me, Sweetie," she laughed. "I've known since the very first time I met you."

Misty frowned, feeling humiliated and defeated._"—Seriously?"_

Delia nodded. "I could tell just in the way you'd look at him. When he wasn't looking, I mean."

Misty was suddenly conscious, in trying to keep such a gaze off Ash at that very moment. "H-How does that prove anything..." she muttered.

Delia let her smile grow gentle. She paused, seeming almost hesitant in what she wanted to say next.

**"...Because it's the same way I use to look at Ash's father."**

Misty's eyes widened upon hearing the words "Ash" and "father," in the same sentence. The gym leader paused, somewhat dumbfounded.

There was hardly a thing in the world, that Misty didn't know about Ash. Really, there was hardly a thing in the world that _most_ of his friends didn't know about him. Ash wasn't the type to keep secrets—he couldn't if he tried. But, to this day, possibly the biggest unanswered question in Misty's mind... was anything about Ash's father. All she knew, was that he wasn't in the picture. She didn't know why, or where he was instead, or if he was even alive.

Misty made the mistake early on, in asking about him. The girl could still remembered the first/only time she'd _heard_ of his existence. And even then, the memory wasn't a pleasant one.

* * *

They were still pretty young—eleven, maybe twelve. It was just her and Ash in Delia's kitchen. He'd said or done something to piss her off—she couldn't exactly remember _what_, but it was enough to earn a good shove in the stomach. Ash ended up bumping into their fridge and and knocking down the masses of pictures, notes, and magnets that covered it. Both he and said objects fell to the floor in an unorganized heap.

"Oh, Ash, look what you did!" Misty gave a frustrated sigh.

"Me?!" he frowned, shuffling through the papers. "It's _your_ fault! You pushed me!"

"You started it!"

"You did!"

"You!" she growled. "—Oh, just shut up." She kneeled down, helping him.

Judging by the masses of papers, and how old some were, Misty guessed Delia hadn't cleaned off their fridge in years. It was mostly miscellaneous papers, receipts, Ash's terrible five-year-old drawings, photos of him, and of their friends. Everything looked pretty regular, for what you'd see stuck on a fridge; nothing out of the ordinary...

Until she caught sight of a peculiar, tattered picture, that is.

"Who's this?" she asked, unearthing the crumpled image. It was one she'd never seen. It was a photograph of an unfamiliar man, holding a little boy. The child was easily recognized as Ash, though he couldn't've been more than three or four years old. But then, her gaze lingered to the person holding him. The man had raven hair, a bright grin, and icy-blue eyes. He was, all around... alarmingly familiar. And, suddenly—she knew why.

Only upon noticing the tiny, lightning-bolt marks on the man's cheeks—did Misty realize _exactly_ who he was.

With wide eyes, she started,_ "Is... Is this—?"_

The picture was taken from her hold as quickly as she'd picked it up. The very second he saw the photo, Ash snatched it out of her hands and held it behind his back. While he looked nothing less than frightened_—_Misty could only blink, dumbfounded.

"No," Ash replied. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but he was quick in cutting her off again. "No. Misty, just..." he stammered, frantic for words. "—Just... don't ask." He forced a weak, near... _painful_ smile. It was an expression he almost never adorned. And it hurt just to look at. "—Please."

Caught off guard by his out of character reaction_—_Misty, of course, didn't. She only nodded, much to his relief. After that, they went about their lives like it never happened.

* * *

—And that was all she had ever heard about Ash's father.

But... after years of Ash clearly avoiding the subject—Delia had just openly mentioned him.

After a moment, Misty hesitated to speak. "Delia... Can I—" she paused. Taking a deep breath, the redhead asked, "Can I ask, about Ash's fathe—?"

As if on queue, Misty was cut off by the sound of her ringing C-Gear. Oh, gee. _What perfect timing_. Taking the contraption from her pocket, Misty read the caller ID; it was Daisy. The girl looked to Delia, who nodded for her to answer. Resentfully, Misty did.

"Kinda busy, Daisy. Whadda'ya need?"

"...Uhm, rude?" her sister replied. "Misty, there's like, a really cranky Gorebyss here—?"

Her cerulean eyes went wide, as she just now remembered the attempted capture of said Pokémon. Misty was quick in forgetting her previous frustration, before moving on to this new one. "...There is?"

"Like... yeah? You caught it didn't you?" Daisy replied. "Listen, you need to train this thing more before we can keep it here. It's like, trying to stab all our other Pokémon?"

Prompt voicing her feelings on the situation, Misty replied, "_I don't want it_."

Confused, her sister asked, "...But, I thought you like, always wanted a Gorebyss?"

"Not that one," she said quietly.

"...And that's because—?"

"I just..." Not caring to explain, Misty exhaled, "I just don't."

Daisy sighed. "Well, okay, whatever. But it's not like I can release it for you. And we aren't gonna keep it here. So like, swap it out for another one of your Pokémon and take care of it yourself."

Somewhat distressed, she started, "But I—!"

"It'll be waiting at the Pokémon Center," Daisy said, ignoring whatever protest Misty tried to give. "I'm sending it now."

The redhead clutched her fists tight. Finally speaking, taking a cranky tone, she said, "_Fine_."

Hanging up without a goodbye, Misty then turned back to Delia. "Is everything alright?" the older woman asked.

Right now, Misty wanted anything but to deal with the Pokémon that left Ash in his current state. Regardless, Daisy made her instructions clear. Sighing, she replied, "Yeah. But, I have to go to the Pokémon Center really quick."

"...Can I tag along?" another boy's voice chimed in, suddenly. A very unexpected one.

**...****_Max?_**

Stepping in the room, the younger trainer said, "—I was just about to go, too. I actually came ta get Ash's Pokémon. Brock wanted me to heal them for him."

"Ah..." Misty blinked, somewhat surprised. "Sure, I guess."

"Cool." He grinned in confirmation. Taking Ash's belt that sat on his nightstand, he counted the five Poké Balls, making sure they were all there. Misty picked up Pikachu, yet curled up at Ash's side. Looking to his trainer's mother, Misty frowned. Guess their big climatic talk was gonna have to wait. She sighed turning to walk out the door. But, as Misty did, Delia leaned over and whispered in her ear.

_"—I think you should ask Ash about him, anyway,"_ she said softly. Pulling back, Delia spoke full volume. "Okay?"

Misty blinked. While she certainly would've preferred it the other way, she respected the older woman's suggestion. Hesitant, Misty nodded after a moment. "Okay."

* * *

**Make a wish.**

In some ways, Max was one of the friends Misty could easily identify with. Certainly not on the level of emotion she felt pertaining to love, but... the other trainer_ did_ know what it was like to be the youngest sibling. And that could be just as overwhelming as Ash, sometimes.

"It's been a while since it was just you and me," she said to the younger boy as they walked side by side, towards the Pokémon Center.

"Not since we got lost in the storm," he laughed.

"Seems like forever ago," she stated, recalling the time. "—Still gettin' along with your sister?"

"Pretty well," Max shrugged, giving a playful smile. "Still gettin' along with yours?"

"Pretty well," she mimicked him. "She's taking my place as leader, while I'm here."

"Bet she's not as good as you are, though," he complimented. "Your battle with Ash was awesome, the other day."

"Oh, thank you," Misty giggled bashfully, rubbing the back of her head. Returning the compliment, she said, "—I hear _you've_ become quite the trainer, yourself."

The boy put his hands on his hips, sticking his nose high in the air. "Sure have!" Misty giggled at his pose of self esteem. "My dad even said he thinks I could take on his gym one day!"

"That's great, Max." She wore a bright smile, happy for him.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"And, I placed second in the Hoenn League last year," he grinned.

"—That's farther than Ash ever got at your age," Misty winked.

"Yeah... but just as I start to catch up, he goes and makes Champion." The trainer crossed his arms with a "hmph."

Misty covered her mouth, giggling a bit. "He's always been unpredictable like that, hasn't he, Pikachu?" The mouse nodded in agreement.

"I bet you know that better than anyone," Max laughed.

The girl exhaled, shrugging. "Well, someone's gotta put up with him."

A statement to which Max grinned. "He's lucky, to have a best friend like you."

Caught off guard with his compliment, Misty blinked. "Ah... not at all." Again, she rubbed the back of her head bashfully. Pausing, Misty then looked to the ground. With a charmed smile, she let her gentle personality show in the ever-slightest. "...I think _I'm_ the lucky one."

"Really?" Max laughed. "—But you seem so angry with him all the time?"

"Well... yeah," she said, as though it were common knowledge. "—He's an idiot."

"But you still care about him anyway?"

"Of course." She gave a weak smile. "I mean... he drives me crazy, but I'd never stop caring about him because of it. I'm sure you can be like that with your best friend, too, right?"

Thoughtful, Max looked at the ground, keeping a smile on his face. He shook his head. "—I won't ever get to see my best friend again."

Misty's expression fell a bit, at his statement. "...Why not?"

"Long story," he replied.

"...Long walk?" She gave a weak smile, shrugging. "I mean... if you're up for sharing."

He paused. Max looked down the path. "Well..." the boy said, after a moment. "I was only with them for a week. Before I even met them, I knew they'd be my best friend. Forever and ever," he grinned. "But... even though that was true, they ended up having to leave me."

Misty clutched Pikachu closer, feeling emotional with his vague story. "...I'm sorry, Max."

"Yeah, I was really upset about it..." Despite the depressing subject, the boy's smile still prevailed. "Until Ash talked to me."

Curious, Misty asked, "What'd he say?"

Max put his arms behind his head. "—He told me that Jirachi would always be with me. Maybe not physically... but a part of him would stay with me for the rest of my life."

The statement couldn't help but spread a small smile, across Misty's lips. "—Figures he'd say something like that."

Max looked over to her, noting the girl's sweet expression. With a peculiar smile on his face, he then said, "You know what else he told me?"

"Hm?" she replied, looking back.

"He said best friends stay together their whole lives. Even when they're apart. He knew, because a best friend had to leave him one time, too," Max explained. "And, even though he missed her all the time, he knew they'd be friends forever, and she'd always be in his heart." The boy put a hand against his chest. "Just like how Jirachi'll always be in mine."

A statement to which her cerulean eyes went wide. Only guessing who this friend could be, Misty paused. A light pink hue wasted no time in cloaking her cheeks. After a moment, Misty exhaled, "...He said that?"

"Pikachu," Pikachu confirmed. Max also nodded in reply.

Misty looked to her feet. Feeling a whole new range of emotion in the conversation, the gym leader also put a hand against her chest. Catching her mood, the boy could only smile. Even to someone as pragmatic as the Max, Misty's love was as plain-as-day.

"...I bet he'll always be in their heart, too, won't he?" he asked, after a moment.

"Pikachupi, pika," the Pokémon in her arms encouraged, looking up at the girl who carried him. Misty gazed at Max, then back down at the Electric mouse. As though Pikachu were an extension of his trainer, she soon found herself cuddling the Pokémon close. Pressing his electric cheek against her pallid one, Misty gave a small nod.

"Yeah."

**"****_Always._****"**

* * *

The unlikely duo arrived at the Pokémon Center before they knew it. After healing Ash's Pokémon, Misty dealt with the task she'd been dreading.

Like Daisy'd instructed, Gorebyss's Lure Ball was there and waiting to be swapped out with another of Misty's Pokémon. Sending back Caserin, she accepted the South Sea Pokémon. Resentfully.

Holding the Ball, she viewed the contraption with anger. Her fist was clenched tight around the sphere, recalling the memory that provoked her day's distress. _"You're lucky I don't break you right here, right now," _she thought to herself, knuckles going white.

"Pika..." said a concerned Electric-type, patting her shoulder.

Misty let out a frustrated sigh. Retracting the Ball to its compact size, she shoved the it in her rucksack. Hostily slinging the bag over her shoulder, she said, "Let's just go."

* * *

With that Max, Misty, and Pikachu soon made their way back from where they'd come. It was around eight o'clock by the time they returned. Growing late in the day, the two trainers kindly said good night, and left each other's company. Back at Ash's room, Misty and Pikachu were again greeted by Delia—and also Brock.

"Hey. You guys heal his Pokémon?" the tanned man asked.

Misty nodded, again placing Ash's belt on his nightstand.

**Careful what you wish for.**

She paused for a moment, before taking Gorebyss's Lure Ball from her bag. "And I also picked this up." —The other two tilted their heads, wondering what "this" exactly was. Misty frowned. "...It's the Gorebyss that stabbed Ash."

"You caught it?" Delia blinked. Again, clenching the sphere tight, the gym leader nodded.

Noticing her foul mood, Brock hesitated to ask, "...Are you gonna keep it?" He put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder and reassured, "I'm sure Ash would want you to."

Smiling, Delia added, "He would."

Misty paused before responding. While she wanted absolutely _nothing_ to do with this dreadful, demonic Pokémon anymore... she couldn't just let it go. Not right now, at least. If she did, wouldn't that mean—Ash'd been injured for nothing? Exhaling, the girl decided to wait for his call as to whether or not she should.

"...Yeah," she sighed.

* * *

**Sweet dreams I do not see, 'cause darkness scare me.**

Still feeling somewhat responsible, Misty offered to stay with Ash for the night. Someone would need to be there, in case he woke up. Not that Pikachu wasn't a reliable aide, but they still thought it'd be for the best. And despite how much of a handful he was proving to be, Ash remained in his same blissfully unconscious state throughout the night. Misty's sleep wasn't as kind as her company's had been, however. Around two in the morning, she found herself still awake, and exhausted. In the midst of said insomnia, the Water Trainer sat far across the room. Gazing out the window, with yet another seaside view, Misty hoped the ocean could "straighten her out," as Prima said.

Regardless, images and phrases of her seemingly endless day only replayed in her mind. —Their less than relaxing fishing trip, only redeemed by Cilan's eternally charming company, and Iris's too. While Ash was an idiot. All the time. Misty later catching a Pokémon she always wanted—only to despise it as a result. The site of her lure, yet hanging around Ash's neck. And him, still being an idiot. Ash saving her life, only to be injured instead. Laying his head in her lap, while she held him and sobbed harder than ever. Then Delia's comfort, and her words (which turned out, could be just as surprising as her son's.) And finally, Max's company—and what he told her...

Dazed, though no where near asleep, it felt as though Misty's world stopped for a moment, just in remembering those words.

**"She'd always be in his heart."**

She clutched a hand to her chest. Looking away from the window pane, Misty paused before standing up. After what was probably five minutes of hesitation, she stepped across the silent room, to Ash's bed side. The girl glanced to Pikachu, curled up at the foot of the mattress. The Pokémon slept soundly... just like his owner.

Soon, her longing gaze fell on Ash, just like a thousand times before. After a long pause, the gym leader sat down on the foot of his bed. So incredibly hesitant, she inched along the its edge. Eventually, Misty sat beside him. She admired her life-long friend, as he laid there—still, recovering, and asleep. He looked so innocent... even more than normal. Almost _vulnerable._

"..._Did you really mean that?_" she whispered, despite knowing no one could hear (or, quite possibly, _because_ no one could hear.)

Overwhelmed, Misty reached to Ash's idle palm—never removing her view from his closed eyes. Gradually, she tapped the very tips of her fingers to his hand. But (feeling as though she were ever prohibited, to so much as take his hold), she retracted them in an instant. The trainer then paused for a moment, however, and took a deep breath. Misty again reached down, touching her fingers to his.

She was slow but sure to wrap her hand around his palm—cupping it lightly, in so much uncertainty. Her hold was delicate and light at first, though soon to grow firm, secure, and... fragile, all the while.

"**...I'll always be in your heart?"**

Slightly more courageous, Misty then laced her fingers between his.

Her view panned along his face—starting at the messy, spiked tufts of hair covering his forehead, then going to his resting eyelids. She glanced across the endearing lightning-bolt marks on his pallid cheeks, and along his defined jaw line. Such a gaze was halted, however, as she was drawn to one, alluring spot...

His lips.

A light, wistful blush passed over Misty's face. Her heart rate sped up in the ever-slightest. Desire was soon to take her thoughts—leading them to places that only her deepest wishes were ever allowed to go.

"—You know, Ash," she whispered, again holding her breath. "...There's something that I've been meaning to tell you."

Ignoring whatever regard she'd built up in all her years of knowing him, Misty soon found herself hovering over the other trainer. His image reflected in her cerulean irises. After a moment, she whispered, "But, if I do... could we really—" She paused, feeling so very vulnerable, herself. "...Could we really be friends forever, still?"

More courageous than ever, the girl moved the slightest bit closer. And closer. And closer. Then closer than they'd ever been.

"_...Ash," _she exhaled. His spiky hair brushed against her forehead, and Misty's to his. With eyes fluttering shut, Misty whispered, "I—" She paused. They were so close, she could feel Ash's breath against her lips; a sensation that sent her heart beating faster. _"I'm—" _They couldn't have been but an inch apart. With every desire in the world—to continue that one,_tiny_ inch...

Misty stopped.

_**"I'm so scared."**_

She shifted back in the ever-slightest, and a single tear welled in the corner of her eye. It slid down her cheek, then fell onto his. "_I made a promise to you. _And, now..." she paused.

"Now, I have to keep it."

Innocently, she again ducked her head down, but only to press her forehead to his. "—Because, if I just keep lying like this... I don't have the right to call myself your friend either way." Slowly, Misty opened her eyes. "I'll start being honest with you," she whispered. "_I promise."_

Again paying mind to her boundaries and better judgement, the girl backed away. With a momentary pause, Misty smiled at him. It was the very sweetest, _sad_ kind of smile...

**"—You'll always be in my heart, Ash Ketchum."**

After keeping his hold for just a few, precious moments longer—Misty let go of the other trainer's hand.

"—Even if I'm not in yours."


	16. Optimism

_**Notes:** Allow me to start by extending my sincerest apologies. For what, you ask? BEING A TOTAL FLAKE AND NOT UPDATING EVERY DAY LIKE I USED TO. :'D I'm sorry. I'd give you my excuses but it doesn't matter a lot. No need to fear, though. I haven't lost interest or anything. Just kinda busy!_

_Shorter chapter today! Just wanted to get something out. But as always, reviews are appreciated. I'm still new to this! I love hearing everyone's feedback. _

_Thanks for reading! n_n_

* * *

Ash's eyelids fluttered open. Hazy, his auburn optics took a moment to focus, but even when they did—all he could see were lines of odd white panels. _What in the world was going on ri_—oh wait. That was just the ceiling. Disoriented, the young man forced himself to sit up. He felt something heavy roll off his chest—and was quick to identify said object as Pikachu. He reached over, habitually petting the Pokemon, who also fluttered awake. "Morning, Buddy," he muttered.

"...Pika?" replied the sleepy mouse, following which a "chaaa," yawn. He livened up in half a second, realizing his Trainer was conscious. He jumped back in Ash's lap, cuddling him, "Pikapi!"

Ash laughed. "What's got you in such a good mood toda—?" he yelped, feeling the harsh sting in his side. He clutched the spot—then letting it go in another instant of pain. He lifted up his shirt, seeing his patched injury. It was less than half a second, when he remembered all of what happened.

_Heedlessly, the Champion rushed to them—again, acting on his first, protective instinct. Doing all he could, Ash shoved them out of the way. By less than a second, Gorebyss's attack missed it's target. Only to land the hit on another, __highly __vulnerable figure.__ Ash, himself._

He was frantic in looking out of the room, snapping out of his daze. Much to his relief, he saw the aforementioned Water Trainer—sprawled across the arm chair by his bed. He gave a sigh, feeling slightly remedied.

**—She was alright.**

And... at his bedside? Looking back down at his Electric Pokemon, Ash asked, "Has she been there all night?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pika."

Looking back to her, Ash lulled, "Misty." His voice was soft—like a mother trying to get her child out of bed in the morning. Again, he said, "Miiisty," but received no response. Giving up his halfhearted, gentle approach—Ash grabbed the pillow from behind him, throwing it at the girl. She was quick to jolt awake, initially hostile on reflex.

"—Tryin' ya sleep here!" she shouted, then cooling down in half a second, realizing his consciousness.

"Oh good, you're awake," he said innocently.

"Pikachupi," said his Pokemon, just as innocently.

With relief apparent in her voice, she replied, "So are you."

He laughed. "Was I out for long a long time or somethin'?"

"Just since yesterday," she replied.

"Really?" Stretching, he said, "Feels like I was asleep for a year."

"...Do you remember what happened?" Misty hesitated to ask. He nodded in reply, giving a weak smile. There was a long pause, as they recalled the prior day's events. Eventually, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

And, naturally (being Ash Ketchum), his first response was, "Hungry." Though Misty wasn't amused, as she gave him that "you know what I meant" look. Laughing, he said, "—Lighten up, will ya?" Ash grinned. "I feel fine." Misty paused, unable to resist wondering, was he _actually_ fine? With who knows how many stitches in his side, Misty still couldn't say she was so sure. But, regardless of feeling otherwise, the girl put on a smile for him.

**"I'm glad."**

Ash was quiet for a moment. With her very same question in his mind, the boy opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance. Misty cut him off. "Well, Brock wanted me to go get him, as soon as you woke up." Abruptly, the girl stood and turned around. "I trust you don't need a babysitter till he gets her—"

"Wait, Misty—" Ash said, suddenly. She was leaving already? And that's all she had to say? I mean, he certainly didn't expect a "thank you", but she wasn't even gonna fuss at him or anything? He grabbed her wrist, halting the other Trainer in her place. Misty's heart couldn't help but beat the slightest bit faster. She didn't reply, but only faced away yet. After a momentary silence, Ash voiced the one question in his mind.

"..._You're_ okay, right?" he paused. "I mean... you're not hurt, are you?"

With the slightest hesitation, Misty looked over her shoulder. Feigning cheeriness, she reassured, "Not a scratch on me." Giving nothing less than a relived grin, Ash let go of her wrist.

**"I'm glad."**

* * *

And it wasn't long before her company was replaced with Brock's. Both boys sat on the edge of Ash's bed, finishing his mandatory physical. Holding a stethoscope to the other's exposed chest, Brock said, "—Now just take a few deep breaths." Over dramatically, Ash did. Making his final analysis, Brock smiled. "Well, in spite of everything, you're healthy as ever." He removed the stethoscope from his ears. "I think you're gonna be just fine."

"Knew I would," Ash grinned.

"Well," Brock gave a weak laugh. "Can't said_ I_ was so sure—when I first saw you."

Ash blinked. "Was I really that bad?"

Brock nodded. "You lost a lot of blood. You probably stained Cilan's jacket red forever."

"...Whoops," Ash laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't sweat it," Brock chuckled. "He's just glad you're alright. We all are."

"Pika pikachu pikapi..." the yellow Pokemon added. ("We were really scared...")

"...Sorry, guys." Ash gave a weak smile, looking down at Pikachu. In sudden realization, the boy said, "Oh geez. How'd my mom take it?"

"Like she takes everything," Brock laughed.

Flopping back on his bed, Ash lamented, "She's gonna ground me for the rest of my life."

"Yeah. Yeah she is," Brock laughed again.

Ash paused, looking up at the ceiling. "...I made her cry, didn't I?"

With a weak smile, the former Gym Leader nodded. "She hardly left your bedside. Misty, too."

Ash groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. "—Can't wait for my lecture from _her,_ either. I can hear it already." Poorly imitating the girl's voice, he mocked, "'Ash Ketchum, you reckless moron! Who do you think you are, getting stabbed like that!? I didn't ask you to save me! Not that I ever would—'cause I'm a stubborn brat who never asks for help!"

"Wait—what?" Brock said, not heard the whole story. "—You saved her?"

"Well... yeah, kinda?" Ash said, sitting up. "It was goin' after her and Pikachu. What was I supposed to do?"

Brock paused, suddenly seeing the situation in a new light. He could only imagine how Misty must really be feeling, right now. But, in now understanding the boy's recklessness, Brock said, "That was really noble of you, Ash."

The other boy only blinked in confusion. "...It was?" he asked, not having thought of it in such a way. Brock only sighed. For someone who liked to play the hero so much, it probably shouldn't've been news to him. But Brock knew that was probably because Ash wasn't _trying_ to play the hero, this time. He gave a weak smile for his hopeless friend.

**Ash just wanted to protect Misty.**

While she might've given up on the idea a long time ago—Brock wanted _so hard_ to believe that Ash could still fall in love with Misty, too. And it was always because of reasons like this. The tiniest, simple reasons.

Honestly, part of Brock almost though Ash already _had_—and he just didn't want to admit it. Or (just as easily), didn't realize it. Because, just like Misty, or maybe even more so—Brock knew Ash like the back of his hand. Meaning he (however ironically), knew how much of a wild card Ash could be. So even as the Champion's closest friend—Brock's guess was as good as anyone's. In the end, there was only one person who could really answer the question of what Ash really felt for her. And that was Ash, himself.

And Ash would only be able to do that if someone put the idea in his head first.

**Big brothers. Do you know why they're born first?**

—There were so many times when Brock wanted to explain everything; help Ash _really_ understand what Misty felt for him. But Misty made it _crystal_ clear a long time ago—that he wasn't to do anything of the sort. And, should he chose to disobey, Ash and Misty's friendship wouldn't be the only one ending. (Not to mention... she'd probably destroy him on top of that.) So, of course, Brock didn't. And also (fear of Misty's temper aside), Brock understood that _she _should be the one to tell him. No one else.

But that didn't make it any less difficult to watch, at times... because Ash and Misty weren't only his best friends. They were family; siblings real as the rest of his brothers and sisters. And he loved them. As such, Brock really only _wanted_ one thing. He didn't want Misty—no, _either_ of them to get hurt. Because, while it could break Misty's heart—it could easily hurt Ash_ just as much._ But, also... on the other side, it could make Ash _just as happy_. And, really, that's all he wanted. To see both of them happy.

So, after all this time, Brock wasn't about to give up hope on that idea that Ash could return her feelings. But in the end, whatever happened; however it happened, he was sure about one thing. If anything needed fixing afterwords, he'd would do his best to mend it.

Brock would be there for both of them.

**To protect the little ones that come after them.**

Looking back to the younger boy, Brock put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "It really was, buddy."

* * *

"—You're a regular knight in shining armor, sweetheart," a cheery voice interrupted. The boys looked to the door, seeing two feminine figures, both clad in flowery sundresses. Carol and Melody.

Still not wearing a shirt, Ash laughed uncomfortably. "Ehe, uh—hey, guys."

"—Is now a bad time?" the older girl asked quickly, noticing the situation. "We can come back later?"

With another uncomfortable laugh, Ash said, "Yeah that might be a good ide—"

"—No, not at all." Brock gave a suave grin, taking Carol's hand, forgetting the prior conversation entirely. (She looked nothing less than uncomfortable, of course.) "Please, stay."

"Not even here for a week, and you've already had a near death experience," Melody sighed. With a playful smile, the younger girl twirled her way over. "But should I even be surprised?"

"You probably shouldn't," Ash admitted. Quick to change the subject, he asked, "—Didja need somethin', guys? I was kinda, y'know... in the middle of a check up."

"Aaactually," Melody said. "We did." With a small giggle, she sat at his side. "We wanted to invite you to our Pokemon ballet. It's the day after tomorrow."

"You're still doing all that performance stuff?" Ash blinked. The brunette nodded. Trying to be as polite as possible, he gave a weak laugh. "Eugh... I dunno. I've never really been big on the whole... 'dancing' thin—"

"—Don't be silly, Ash!" Brock interrupted, still holding Carol's hands. "I'm sure any performance with these two beautiful ladies would be nothing less than outstanding! And besides—you liked that underwater ballet Misty was in, right?"

With a coy smile, Melody muttered under her breath, "The ballet—or the ballerina?"

Pikachu tilted his head, being the only one who heard her. "Pika?"

"—Well, whatever. Come if you want." Standing up, Melody shrugged. "'Figured we'd invite you, anyway. Y'know, in honor of the whole, 'not dying' thing, and all." She winked at him.

"Would you mind your manners for _once_, Melody?" her older sister sighed.

"I'll certainly mind mine," Brock winked.

"Down boy," another voice cut in. Misty's. She was quick to pinch Brock by the ear and drag him off.

Behind her stood Tracey. He had a weak smile on his face. "Hey guys," he said. Ash gave a weak smile and waved. Great. More people.

"Hey," Misty added dully, less than enthused by Melody's company. Especially with Ash not not wearing a shirt, and all. —Oh god, Ash wasn't wearing a shirt. Flustered, Misty was quick to look away, attempting to keep her gaze, well... anywhere else.

"Well hi there, Little Miss Mermaid," Melody smiled, catching the blush on the other girls face.

"...Melody," Misty replied, trying to keep a Poker face.

"You guys are invited, too," Carol smiled. "Actually, bring all your friends. The more the merrier."

"Invited to what?" Tracey asked.

Wanting to be on her way, Melody took a flier out, and handed it the other girl. Looking at the large, bold-faced font—Misty read, "'Romeo and Juliet?'"

The maiden nodded, looking back to Ash. "So, whadda ya' say, Mr. Hero?"

With a weak smile, Ash complied, "We'll see."

"Perfect," she winked. "—And, who knows?" Wanting to evoke at least _one_ reaction out of Misty, Melody tapped the tip of Ash's nose. "Maybe you could even be my date to the after-show reception."

"—He's busy," Misty cut in, sharply. Ash only blinked in confusion—forever oblivious to Misty's _real_ grudge against Melody.

Far too satisfied, the brunette giggled, before twirling to the door way. "Just think about it!" With a quick wave, she took her leave, then disappeared down the hall. Carol gave a weak smile, doing the same.

"She was even more gorgeous than when we first met," Brock fawned, gazing in awe at the doorway yet. The other three sighed.

"Anyway, Brock," said Tracey, getting on with the real reason he was there. "I told Misty she could come with us to see Professor Ivy this afternoon. That okay?"

"Oh. Fine by me," Brock replied, snapping out of his daze (ignoring that reflexive urge to whine _"that name"._)

"We're gonna go see Professor Ivy?!" Ash said, excitedly.

"No. _We_ are." Misty motioned to herself, Brock, and Tracey. "_You're_ not." She put her hands on her hips. "You're staying in bed."

"—Actually," Brock corrected, giving a weak smile. "I don't see any reason why he can't." He put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "You just gotta promise to take it easy. And that means not doing anything risky. Or stupid."

Misty frowned. "But you know he's going t—!"

"—Promise!" Ash beamed, taking Pikachu in his arms. Practically jumping out of bed, he flinched and yelped. Promptly clutching his side, he forced a smile through the pain. "S-See? I'm fine!"

"Pikapi," Pikachu pat Ash's chest (as if to say, "You're not foolin' anyone, buddy.")

Misty gave a frustrated sigh, after a moment. Still looking anywhere that he wasn't, she grabbed Ash's shirt and threw it at him. "Just get dressed, idiot," she muttered, also taking her leave.

"We're leaving in an hour and a half," Tracey explained, following behind her. "We're gonna stay the night, so pack a change of clothes."

Walking down the hall, the redhead looked at the flier still in her hands. Tracey glanced over her shoulder. "'Starring Shamouti's Maiden Melody, as Juliet,'" he read aloud. In sync, his and Misty's gaze lingered on her co-stars name. "No way," they said in unison—just noticing this highly peculiar detail. Misty's eyes widened in surprise. Finishing Tracey's sentence, she read the next line.

"'Co-starring the famed Rudy from Trovita Island, as Romeo.'"

**It's a small, cruel world.**

* * *

_**Notes:** YEAH. THAT'S RIGHT. GET READY FOR SOME TAP DANCING ISLAND GYM LEADER ACTION. AND UNTIL THEN... have some lovely awkward Tracey and Professor Ivy. _

_I promise I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. Thank you for your patience. And thank you so much for reading!_


	17. For You

_**Notes:** TOLDJA I WOULDN'T TAKE AS LONG. _

_Ahaha. Anyway, a__s always, reviews are highly appreciated. I love hearing everyone's opinions and predictions and etc. Even if it's constructive criticism._

_Also, can I just say... it really makes my day when people say they actually get emotional, reading my story. I KNOW THAT'S TERRIBLE BUT I'M JUST SO TOUCHED THAT PEOPLE THINK WHAT I WRITE IS GOOD._

_I JUST. JUST._

_THANK YOU, OKAY._

_Enjoy the chapter. n_n_

* * *

**Today could be the day.**

It took a few hours, but the four eventually found themselves on the familiar island of Valencia. Even after his anticipated (ruthless) scolding from Delia, Ash somehow convinced her to let him tag along. Mostly on the grounds that Misty and Brock were allowed to put him in a time-out if he did anything reckless.

While excited, Brock couldn't help but feel the slightest bit apprehensive about seeing Professor Ivy after all these years. He never _did _explain to Ash, Misty, and Tracey, about what happened between him and the professor.

Regardless, whatever happened had left Brock heartbroken and distraught, needless to say. But after years of maturing (and _at least_ four regions worth of female rejection)—he somehow managed to come to terms with it. Brock was even able to call her eventually, and talk just like they used to... Did that mean he lost his affection towards the professor, however?

**Not in the _slightest._**

Their reunion wasn't... _as_ awkward as it could've been. In fact, Professor Ivy seemed totally unfazed, and almost ecstatic to see Brock. But she was the same with everyone else. Her former assistants had long since left; gone on to pursue their own academic careers. As such, the professor no longer had round-the-clock company. Naturally, she appreciated their presence.

But Brock didn't find it so easy, to act like a normal person. Not that anyone really expected he would. He was kinda twitchy (mostly at the mention of her name), and stuttered a lot. But... she either didn't seem to notice, or just pretended not to.

...So that was kinda good, right?

**Sure.**

While Professor Ivy had aged visibly, she was still nothing less than youthful. She'd only been about twenty-four, when they first met, so she wasn't looking too bad at all for being in her early thirties. Or at least, Brock noticed.

Much like their first trip to Valencia, the Trainers spent most of their afternoon in the lab's research preserve, out back. As it was Tracey's first time there, he was prompt in running off to sketch all the unique colored Pokémon. Professor Ivy was yet amazed with Brock's knowledge of raising Pokémon—even more-so than she had once been. But that was only to be expected, with all his years worth of studying to be a Pokémon Doctor.

The professor also had _quite _a field day, in examining the group's Pokémon that weren't native to the Archipelago. She even asked Ash if he'd be up for switching out a few of his, at Professor Oak's lab. And naturally, he had no objections.

* * *

"Who all should I bring?" Ash thought aloud, tapping his chin thoughtfully. With Professor Oak's face on the video screen, he, Misty, and, Brock stood in front of a video phone.

"How about Feraligatr? Or Floatzel?" Misty smiled, suggesting a few of her personal favorites. "They're not found in Kanto or the Orange Archipelago, right?"

"Sounds good to me," he grinned.

"Maybe... your Noctowl? He'll fit right in with all the Pokémon here," Brock laughed.

"He sure would!" Ash agreed. "—And how 'bout Serperior? I haven't seen her in a while."

Professor Oak nodded. "—What about your new Huntail?" he suggested. The very mention of said Pokémon only sent chills down Misty's spine, of course. She reached in her pocket, pulling out her new, dreadful Lure Ball. Frowning, she tucked it away again. But Ash (having entirely forgot about his successful capture), lit up in half a second.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed. "—I totally forgot I captured it!"

"...You just forgot?" Professor Oak laughed, setting its Ultra Ball in the transporter.

"Ehe... yeah, kinda," he rubbed the back of his head. "—Long story."

The professor shrugged. "Well, anyway, be careful with her."

"Her?" Ash repeated. "It's a girl?" He assumed otherwise. (...She wasn't very feminine.)

The man nodded. "She is, indeed. And she's got quite a temperament, so be cautious. It'll take some time for her to get used to you."

"Oh, don't worry, Professor! I've got plenty of experience dealing with cranky girls!" Laughing, Ash pat the Water Trainer on her back. (Who swatted him in the back of the head.)

* * *

And with that, Ash swapped out his team. After showing off Feraligatr, Floatzel, Noctowl, and Serperior, Ash let Huntail loose in the bay.

...Who promptly began thrashing and throwing a fit. It wasn't long at all, before she began charging at the other Pokémon. One of which happened to be Ash's Floatzel. Who wasn't having any of that. Also having been known for it's battling spirit, the Sea Weasel Pokémon was nothing less than aggressive in response. And quite a worth opponent, just like Gorebyss the day before.

"Woah, Huntail! Calm down!" Ash tried to coax her. "Hey, Floatzel! J-Just ignore it! Hey—guys! —C'mon!" he whined. "Stop fighting! Right now!" But, of course, they didn't listen. Great. Another Charizard. Defeated, Ash heaved a deep sigh, calling Huntail back to her Ball. "Return."

**There was an attempt.**

"What aggressive behavior," Professor Ivy observed. "Has it always been like this?"

"I dunno," Ash shrugged. "I just caught her."

"Did she get all those cuts from battling yesterday?" Brock asked, having noticed her injures. Ash shrugged once more. "—Maybe you should let me have a look at her," the taller man suggested.

"...Yeah," Ash gave a weak smile, handing Ultra Ball to him. "Thanks Brock."

"Will you need any help?" Professor Ivy asked, giving a sleepy eyed smile.

Brock "blinked." Rubbing the back of his head, he laughed a bit. "Well, y'know, I could always use another hand!" he said (despite being perfectly capable of handling it on his own.)

Misty paused. "Will... Will you take a look at Gorebyss, too, Brock?" Despite her grudge, she knew (as a Trainer), she was obligated to ask. "It's probably just as bad off..." Meekly, Misty held the Lure Ball out to him.

Brock gave her a weak smile, proud of her decision. He took the sphere. "Of course."

"You caught it!?" Ash exclaimed... annoyingly enthusiastic. Misty nodded. "That's awesome, Misty!"

The Water Trainer exhaled. Ash was so predictable. She knew he wouldn't hold any ill feelings with Gorebyss. "Yeah," Misty muttered, almost begrudgingly. Ash was confused, catching her lowered mood.

"—We'll be back in a bit," Brock said, walking off the professor. "If Tracey comes around, tell him dinner'll be done in an hour or so."

"And don't stay out here too late. We don't want another incident like we had with the Vileplume," Professor Ivy added, giving a small laugh.

"'Kay," Ash grinned and waved, as the two walked off. Once again, he and Misty were on their own. Well, with their Pokémon, too. But, still. Looking back to her, he continued, "Man, I can hardly believe we _both_ ended up catching Gorebyss and Huntail!"

**And here we go.**

Already annoyed with his optimism, Misty halfheartedly replied, "Me neither."

Still perplexed with her cranky attitude, Ash grinned at her, hoping to provoke some enthusiasm. "Maybe if we can get them to calm down, we can even train them against each other!"

Misty shrugged, "Maybe."

"...Maybe they can even be friends one day! I mean, you and I fought all the time when we first met, now look at us!"

"Pi... pikaka pika." Pikachu gave a weak smile. ("Er... bad example.")

"Who knows," she mused him, hoping he'd drop the subject. And his stupid optimism.

Giving it one last try, he grinned, "...You must've been really excited when you caught it, am I right?"

Deadpanning, she said, "...Ecstatic."

Displeased with her sarcasm, Ash then crossed his arm. He looked off to the side. "...You're not very good at showin' it," he muttered.

Misty gave a small, annoyed growl. Also crossing her arms, she looked away, too. "Well you're showin' it enough for the both of us."

Ash paused for a long moment. This wasn't how he _ever_ remembered Misty acting after she caught a Pokémon—especially when it was one she loved... What was wrong with her? Connecting the dots and realizing the obvious—Ash eventually asked, "...You're not mad at it 'cause of what happened yesterday, are you?"

The girl glanced at him from the corner of her eye, somewhat surprised that he caught on so fast(er than normal.) "_Not at all_," she snapped.

But Ash wasn't convinced yet. "—Then will ya tell me why you're acting like this?"

"...Acting like _what?_" she said, getting defensive.

"You're all cranky."

"I'm not cranky!" Misty shouted.

He turned to her, not even phased by the irony in her sentence. Making up his mind that she was, indeed, cranky, he spoke. —A bad choice, as his words only provoked her further. "There's no reason to be angry, Misty."

She twitched.

_**...No reason to be angry? **_

"Oh, no—_of course not,"_ the redhead snapped, punctuating her words. "Why would I be mad when it only _stabbed you in the stomach?_"

Yeah. She was angry. Trying to reason with her, he said, "—But _I told you._ I'm okay. Even Brock said it wasn't as bad as it could be, if you just don't wanna take_ my_ word for it," Ash explained. "—Everything turned out fine."

Misty twitched again. "...Really, Ash? Really? —You think twenty stitches is _fine_?"

"...I'm alive, aren't I?" He put a hand on his hip. "And so are _you. _Don't you think you should feel a little... I don't know. Thankfu—?"

"—_Thankful?_" she hissed, turning to glare at him. "I didn't _ask_ you to protect me."

To which Ash paused. Trying not to lose his temper as well, he gave a frustrated sigh. He called it. He totally called it. He knew that's what this was about. Misty could be pretty predictable, herself, at times. "I_ know _you didn't," he said. Because he also knew Misty would die before she'd ask for help. Most especially, his help.

"Then you _know_ you shouldn't have done it!" She clenched her fists.

Weakly, Pikachu tried to coax the Water Trainer. "Pikachup—"

"—Don't you try to defend him either!" Her gaze shot down, pointing an angry finger at the Electric Mouse. Pikachu flinched and whined, then cowered behind his owner's feet.

"—Hey, don't take your bad mood on Pikachu!" Ash said, now growing hostile. "He didn't do anything!"

"I'm not! I'm mad at _you_!" she shouted, emphasizing the "you".

Ash laughed, sounding entirely un-humored. "Ha! News flash, Misty! You're _always_ mad at me!" She told him like he didn't already know. "And for what, _helping you?_" Sarcastically, he added," Oh no, _how could I ever do such a thing?_"

Angrier, she retorted, "—You _knew_ that I didn't want you to protect me!"

**That's it.**

"Well, y'know, Misty—I _did _want to!" He raised his voice, getting up in her face. So much for not losing his temper. "_—_So stop being such a brat and just let it go!"

Misty was caught off guard, and even slightly frightened, by his outburst. As was Pikachu, who flinched and whined again. But the Water Trainer didn't let it show, of course, and went on the instant defensive instead. "I won't 'just let it go!'" she shouted. "I don't _need _you to take care of me, Ash!" Rubbing his temples, Ash gave a long, frustrated sigh. Knowing the conversation was doomed to walk this same circle, he paused.

_"—Why are you so worked up over this?"_

"...Did you seriously just ask that?!" Misty shouted, sounding almost appalled. Ash groaned and rolled his eyes, only furthering Misty's hostile mood_—_sending her over the edge. "—Don't you roll your eyes at me, Ash Ketchum! Don't you dare!"

**They say when two people fight, they really care about each other.**

He opened his mouth to defend, but she cut him off. Misty grabbed him by the collar. "—You couldn've _died, _you moron! That's why I'm so worked up!" Her voice started breaking. Angry tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Taken aback, Ash blinked in bewilderment. "—Do you even_ realize_ how that that made me feel!?"

With her honest words, Ash felt his frustration draining away. "...I—" he started, trying to think of some excuse... or any kind of response. But he had no such luck.

"Pikachupi..." empathized the Pokémon, still at their feet.

In already hiding so much of herself from him, Misty let down her hostile façade. Gradually, she loosened her grip, and let go of his shirt. They both paused, as tears drained from her eyes. It wasn't long before she started sniffling and whimpering softly. Feeling so uncomfortably vulnerable, she shielded a hand over her face.

"**_I was so scared, Ash._"**

The boy gazed at her, feeling not only substantially less angry... but somewhat dumbfounded. Not exactly by the fact that she cared; he always knew she did. It was rather... by the fact that she was_ letting it show._

While Misty might've had some people convinced with her tough-guy act—Ash knew that's all it was. An act. Deep down, she could be just as weak as anyone. And he also knew she was too stubborn and proud to let it show. There was only a handful of times that Misty'd exposed her vulnerable side. Or rather, couldn't control it... as she clearly couldn't, right now. Because here she was, openly_ crying for him_; wearing her heart on her sleeve for the first time in years.

In fact, the last time he'd seen her like this...

**Was when she let Togetic go.**

Now realizing_ just_ how terrible she felt—Ash's heart sank. He gazed at her in concern, empathy... and apology. Eventually, he spoke, saying all he could. —The truth.

"I know," he said softly. His voice was gentle and comforting, very unlike before. "...I'm sorry." Still sniffling, Misty glanced up in the ever slightest. She was taken off guard, by his rare apologetic state... and even more so, by what Ash did next. Though not at all picturesque or delicate—he reached over, rubbing the back of his hand to her cheek. In such a very Ash Ketchum way, he wiped away her tears. "But you know I still would've done it no matter what. For the exact same reason you're upset right now," he paused. "..._I didn't want you to get hurt."_ The Gym Leader only stared, confused and stunned. "_—_You're my best friend, Misty..." Ash was a bit hesitant and bashful to admit the rest of his thought.

"...**And I care about you."**

With his words, Misty's heart nearly stopped. While they both knew such to be true, it was rare for either of them to really say it aloud. And in this single conversation, they were both reminded of how much the other cared. Calmed and comforted, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his hand against her cheek. "_Idiot,_" was all she said.

"Brat," he retorted, giving a weak smile.

They stood there for a moment, exactly like that. Misty didn't say anything, feeling a light blush pass over her cheeks. In a bold move, she opened her eyes, and let her wistful, longing gaze drift up to him—just as it had, so many times before. Only, this time...

It was while he was looking.

Seeing such and expression on her face sent chills down Ash spine. Unknowingly in sync with hers, his heart beat the slightest bit faster. It was almost as if he felt uncomfortable, or embarrassed under her gaze... but not exactly. —He _was_ embarrassed though, in realizing his hand was still lingering on her cheek. Coming back to reality, he was quick and awkward to pull away.

...Or at least, he tried to.

As he did, Misty placed her palm over his, holding it there. Ash blinked, nothing less than dumbfounded with her gentle hold. Misty was equally as surprised when he didn't jerk his hand away.

"...Pika?" muttered Pikachu, but neither Ash nor Misty heard. The yellow Pokemon trotted off to the side, letting them be (...but still watching intensely.)

Ash was entirely astonished in the moment... and he had no idea why. Not that he was exactly conscious of such... or most anything, for that matter. He only stood there like a Deerling in headlights. After reminding himself to breathe, the boy inhaled softly... and was only set farther on edge. Because, stronger than ever—Ash could only distinguish a single scent. One that normally calmed him, but had the exact opposite effect this time.

_—Hers._

_**Chlorine.**_

Unable to gaze away, Ash felt his cheeks heat up. The Trainers said nothing yet. Misty only continued staring at him._ Keeping that same look on her face. _After what was only a few moments, but felt like hours on end—Misty finally spoke. Whispering softly, she only said his name.

"...Ash?"

And (after standing there like an idiot, for what felt like a few more hours), he replied, "...Yeah?"

Holding her breath, Misty could barely voice a single sentence. One that was nerve-racking enough, all on it's own. "..._I have something to tell you."_

Still dumbfounded, entirely too confused, and growing more anxious by the moment—Ash replied, "—What is it?"

It was just them. They were entirely tuned out with the rest of the world. If there was ever a moment, it was now... And maybe, since it was after the whole, "I care about you" thing—she could hold his words against him, when he got angry.

Or... Or, maybe...

_Maybe she wouldn't have to._

...He said it himself, didn't he? He saved her because he cared about her, and he would have, no matter what. Perhaps that was just his heroic side talking, but...

But, was it really so crazy to think...

Maybe he could care about her—the same way she cared for him?

Entertaining the thought for a one, single moment—Misty found the courage she needed, and gripped the boy's hand the slightest bit tighter. Which certainly didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Ash..." Never looking away, Misty whispered, "..._I—"_

**I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say tha—**

Like a record scratching to a halt, Ash and Misty were instantly snapped from their entranced states, as a voice called out to them. "—Ash! Misty!" Suddenly realizing the situation, the duo blinked at one another for a moment, both being wide eyed and embarrassed. Flustered, Misty let go of his hand, which Ash jerked away. Again, the voice called, "—Ash!" They both stumbled back slightly, just as the source of the interruption stepped into sight.

_...Tracey._

"Pika?!" Pikachu shouted, having half a mind to shock the Watcher, right then and there.

"W-What!?" Ash called in response response, attempting to cloak the red hue burning on his cheeks.

But not stopping to realize such, Tracey grinned ecstatically. Trotting over to them, he said, "—Come look at what I found!"

"What is i—?" Ash was cut off, as the artist took hold of both his wrist and Misty's.

Dragging them back in the direction he'd come from, Tracey said, "Come see for yourself!"

Ash blinked, hardly processing what was happening. "Wha—T-Tracey, slow down! Would you jus—!"

"Just come on!" he said. Ash then gave up, doing as the other boy said. Begrudgingly, Pikachu followed. Misty only twitched in silent rage, feeling as though she could rip Tracey's lungs out at any second. _What in the world had got him so worked up?_

It was only a few moments before the Pokémon Watcher led them down to the beach, in front of Professor Ivy's lab. Muttering, Misty started, "_Tracey, this better be the best thing in the entire wo_—"

And in actually seeing what it was—she stopped. As did Ash. They were, in fact, nothing less than awe-struck. Tracey only grinned like a kid who brought home their first A+ spelling test. Ash's bewildered expression was soon replaced a teary eyed grin. He ran ahead, forgetting about everything else in the world.

"—**_Lapras_!"**


	18. Why

_**Notes: **Well hello my lovely readers. How are you, today? Good? Good._

_Because I'm suffering emotional turmoil on account of the new anime news that came out a little while ago. In which Ash is going to Kalos in October. Which I'm excited for, of course, but it'll make parts of this fic canonically incorrect. So here's to his new traveling partners, Pokémon, etc. that won't be included here. And thus, set everything off kilter. _

_Holla._

_Also, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS. I'm so tempted to go and thank everyone personally for all your compliments, suggestions, and opinions! Really, it keeps me going. **YOU ALL MAKE ME FEEL TWO-HUNDRED PERCENT PERFECT.** [/CLUTCHES HEART.]_

_Anyway, thank you all! Enjoy the chapter~_

* * *

"**'Wish I could see her again..."**

There she was. Down by the shoreline, and at the end of the dock. And not only her, as she was accompanied by another familiar Pokémon! Who was, admittedly, the real reason Ash recognized them as fast as he did. (As said company just happened to be another of the species—in a rare, light blue shade.)

Hearing her former Trainer call out, the creature gave a happy cry in return. She flailed, as if to be beckoning Ash over. Naturally, he wasted no time in doing so. The boy raced down the beach and to the end of the wooden dock. In one swift motion, he leapt at her—wrapping his arms around her head. Ash cuddled his cheek to her face, laughing lightheartedly. Naturally, Pikachu was just as excited. Mimicking his Trainer, the Electric Pokémon was quick to follow behind. Jumping atop the other Pokémon's head, he let out a delighted "chaaa!".

"I've missed you so much!" Ash exclaimed. The Pokémon cooed and nuzzled him in return, as if to say the same. He laughed once more. "Oh, I can't believe it's really you!" Overjoyed tears gathered in the corners of Ash's eyes. And not only his—but_ her's_ as well.

He had no idea why, or how... but there she was. _Here_ she was.

—She really, _really_ was.

Lapras.

**_His_ Lapras.**

"Tracey—? How—you—?" Misty stammered, feeling more dumbfounded than anything at that moment. Which was saying something, as she'd experienced the most extreme case of emotional whiplash she probably ever had. Or rather, emotional confliction. (In wanting to rejoice with the rest of them, of course... but still so incredibly inclined to give Tracey a black eye.)

—But there was hardly a moment for that! The Pokémon Watcher grabbed her wrist, toting Misty to the dock. "I was walking along the beach when I saw them over here—I recognized them right away!" he explained.

"What are ya doin' here, buddy?" Ash said, unable to stop grinning. He pet the Pokémon's head. She cooed, but it didn't make much sense to him.

"—Waiting for me to bring her baby medicine," another voice chimed in. They turned to see Professor Ivy approaching them. She had a Hyper Potion in her hands. Nodding at the Pokémon, Ivy asked, "Do you know that Lapras, Ash?"

Grinning yet, he said, "Yeah, I do—she's mine! Ah... well, she_ was_. I caught her when I was participating in the Orange Leauge!" Ash paused, just now taking in what the professor said. "—Wait, did you say that one was her _baby_?"

Ivy nodded. "Well, she's certainly not a _baby _anymore. But yes, she is the child."

"...That one?" Ash pointed to the lighter Pokémon. "That one, right there?" Ivy nodded once more. Ash blinked, being entirely too confused. "But... But that's her _mother_, isn't it?"

The professor laughed. "No, I'm pretty sure she's the daughter. I only helped her incubate the egg, and all."

Tracey clasped his hands together. Recalling his photographic memory, he said, "—I thought she looked unfamiliar!"

"Wait—that means you're a mama, Lapras?" Misty giggled. Lapras let out a joyous sound in confirmation.

Ash couldn't help but smile the slightest bit wider. "That's so great, Lapras! —You have your own little family now!" Lapras squealed once more, as did her offspring. Naturally, Ash introduced himself. "Nice ta meetcha!" he said to the other Pokémon. "I'm Ash!"

"And you can call me 'Tracey'!" Tracey grinned, jutting in.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu introduced himself.

"And I'm Misty," said the girl. Happily, the young Lapras squealed her reply. Taking a quick liking to the Water Trainer, she nuzzled her. Flattered, Misty giggled and pet the Pokémon's head. "Well, aren't you just a sweetie?"

Tracey put a hand to his chin. "I guess her coloring must've skipped a generation."

"Shiny coloring can be a recessive gene—so it isn't uncommon," Professor Ivy explained as she stripped herself of her lab coat, and jumped in the water. Going straight to work, she lifted the Pokémon's fin to the surface. It was sliced up—pretty brutally, it seemed. As were the rest of her appendages.

"Oh geez..." Misty gazed at her in concern. "What happened?"

"They had a small run-in with Poachers," said the professor, as she sprayed the Potion. "Luckily, Officer Jenny was able to intervene in time. Even so... I'd say it's amazing they got away as unharmed as they are. —Lapras poaching's gotten alarmingly worse over the past few years."

Misty gave an enraged frown. "That's_ disgusting_," she hissed.

Ash was silent. His face lit in anger as well, and he clenched his fists. The boy remembered their first encounter with poachers. That was when Lapras went back with her herd. And then, _noticing_ said lacking herd, he paused for a long moment. Hesitantly, Ash asked, "...So where _is_ her mother?"

To which Ivy closed her eyes, looking pained just at the thought. "...Poachers," was all she said, after a moment. Receiving the one answer he didn't want to hear, Ash felt his heart sink. As did Misty, and Tracey too. The Pokémon only let out sad whimpers. Continuing, Ivy said, "I wouldn't have even known, but a colleague of mine runs a Marine Research Lab in Johto—she informed me. She studies the migration patterns of Lapras."

"Wait... is her name Naomi?" Ash asked.

"Oh—you know her?"

He nodded. "We met her the last time I saw Lapras."

Ivy blinked. Hm. Small world. "Well, yes, Naomi's the one who told me. She also said if there were any survivors from her school, they'd be heading to the Archipelago, and I should keep an eye out. —Yours is the only one that made it."

Ash paused, growing teary eyed again. This time—in anything but joy. He clung to Lapras yet, a little tighter than before. "How could anyone be so inhuman?" he muttered, voice growing shakier. "—I'm sorry, Lapras."

"Pika..." Pikachu empathized.

There was a long pause before Tracey asked, "—But what are they doing here now, Professor?"

"Well..." Ivy started. "She was actually getting ready to lay her egg, at that time And without the aid of her herd—I helped take care of it... and I looked after her, too. Then after that, they continued coming back from time to time." Both of the Pokémon let out a happy sounds, and nuzzled the professor. Ivy laughed, letting a gradual smile spread across her face. "I suppose they know that I like to check up them."

"You were about to have a baby and you _still_ got away?" Ash asked his Pokémon.

"—Naomi said she only got away because her mate fought for her," Ivy explained, climbing out of the water as she finished Lapras's treatment. "And she escaped without a scratch."

"...Your sweetheart protected you?" the Water Trainer asked. Lapras nodded.

Taking a guess, Tracey pointed to his forehead and said, "Was he the one with the spot on right here—the leader?" To which Lapras squealed _happily_ in confirmation—joyous at the mere memory of her mate.

Ash gave a weak smile. "Sound like a great guy."

Also unable to frown, Misty reached over and pet Ash's old Pokémon, as well. _"_...He must've really cared about you._"_

An then suddenly, she and Ash paused... both in recalling a very similar instance. The same, very similar instance.

"_**...And I care about you."**_

—An instance they'd been quarreling over, just minutes before. Quarreling... and, then...

**...Not exactly quarreling.**

Ash glanced to Misty. And, as if on queue, she glanced back.

* * *

_In a bold move, Misty opened her eyes, and let her wistful, longing gaze drift up to him. Only, this time..._

_It was while he was looking._

* * *

As though someone had flipped on the light-switch to his short-term memory, Ash was instantly _flustered_. He was quick and dramatic to look the other way, almost as though his life depended on it. Being out of the moment, he was now _far _more conscious of what happened. Though, just like before...

His heart started racing.

His cheeks lit a bright shade of red.

**...Why had she been staring at him like that? **

He'd never seen her look at him that way. —Was it just in his mind? Well, maybe he could blame _that _much on his imagination, but she was definitely holding his hand to her cheek. That really happened. And she was definitely about to say something—something she "_had to tell him_", evidently. What could it have been? And oh god _why in the world was she staring at him like that?_

But the biggest question in his mind, more-so than anything else was...

_...Why did it all effect him the way that it did?_

He could only stand there. Forgetting to move. Forgetting to _breathe_. Barely able to talk. Entertaining a certain kind of tension there'd never been between them before. He couldn't pin such a feeling to any he'd ever had. It was _almost _like he was anxious—but not really. Or maybe it was more like he was embarrassed? No. Not really. Or maybe he was nervous? ...Nope. _Not really._

Whatever it was left him totally entranced. With _her. —_Or rather, _by _her.

...By _Misty._

—_**Why?**_

Uninterested in sticking around to find out, Ash insensitively exclaimed, "E-Enough a' this sad stuff!" He hopped from the deck, and onto the back of his old Pokémon. "Let's play, Lapras!"

Adorning her lab coat once again, Ivy smiled—stepping back down the dock. "Don't go too far—Brock says dinner'll be done soon," she waved.

"Kay!" Ash called. "Okay, let's get goin', Lapras!"

Lapras cooed, agreeable to the idea. But Misty (being her natural, nagging self), wasn't. Momentarily putting aside any shyness she had otherwise, she fussed, "A-Ash—if your cut gets wet it could get infect—!"

"—Too late already doing it!" he interrupted, speaking fast. (And yet making sure to look anywhere she_ wasn't.)_

Frustrated, the girl stomped her foot and called out, "—Ash Ketchum, you get back here right now!"

Muttering to his Pokémon, the younger Trainer said, "Quick Lapras, let's outrun her!"

"—Ash!" she called out—again, receiving no response. Misty gave a low growl."Oh—fine! But I'm_ not_ gonna jump in to save you if you start drowning again!"

"You know you will," Tracey grinned, playfully nudging her.

Misty twitched and glared Watcher. "—_You're skatin' on thin ice, Sketchit._"

Terrified, he backed away, "W-What'd I do!?" he said defensively.

"Don't get me started," she muttered. Taking the hint, Tracey didn't. Resentfully, Misty stepped forward, sitting at the edge of the dock. With a deep sigh, she set her elbows on her legs, resting her chin in her hands. "..._Why do I even bother," _Misty muttered, gazing out to the raven-haired Trainer in the distance. But with the longer she stared... the more her disappointment grew.

**His love is overwhelming, and it's light I'd like to be.**

Watching Ash run off at a moments notice, forgetting all about her and where they were just_ minutes_ before... it almost_ hurt._ Of course, Misty knew it was completely understandable that he did. After all, if Togetic came back to her after all these years, she'd drop everything she was doing, too... yet, she still couldn't help feeling downcast.

**But he shares it all with Pokémon, there's just no room for me.**

_She was so close. _

And now, as the fact_ really _started sinking in,_ her heart ached._

She was sad, she was angry, but she couldn't exactly _blame_ anyone. Not Lapras, not Ash, not Tracey (even if she still wanted to punch him in the headband till he was seeing Staryus.) If anyone _was_ to blame here—it was herself... for actually thinking it'd be that easy. And, for a minute...

_Actually_ thinking that Ash could feel the same. But, with how easily she could escape his mind like this—Misty soon remembered just how insane that idea actually was. Lowering her head, she let her bangs shield her face. Again, she muttered, "_...Why do I even bother." _And, quite un-expecting of an answer—the Trainer was caught off guard, as someone nudge her shoulder. _Tracey you're just really asking for it today, aren't y—_

...Lapras's daughter?

The Gym Leader blinked. Gazing back at the girl, the look in Lapras's eye said, "Everything will be alright." Empathetic, the Pokémon nuzzled Misty.

"_Everything will be alright._"

After a moment, the Trainer gave a weak expression. She reached out, wrapping her arms around the Pokémon's head. Now, should any _person_ have said as much to her—it would've went right in one ear, and out the other. But, in doing what almost any human had yet to... Lapras nearly struck home. Effortlessly. Maybe this was a kind of convincing, that only a Pokémon could do. A Water Pokémon, wouldn't you know. Because, even though Misty was still sad, disappointed, and angry... she was at least comforted.

**Maybe everything _could _be alright.**

Softly, Misty replied, "Well, aren't you just a sweetie, Sweetie?" —The Pokémon squealed happily, hearing the nickname. Misty giggled. "You like that?" she asked. Lapras nodded cheerily. "'Sweetie' it is then," she winked at her. Nothing less than flattered, the young Pokémon cuddled her again. Misty paused, giving a gentle smile.

"**Thank you, Sweetie."**

* * *

_**Notes: **Whoops. Pokémon-human bonding time. __**And I'm not even sorry.**_

_Also, just so we're clear, I actually love Tracey. I just enjoy making him the scapegoat 'cause he's so defenseless. Omg poor baby._


	19. Wishful

_**Notes:** Haha uhm sorry it's taken so long yadda yadda. Blame Open Office for losing my documents twice._

_Anyway, let it be warned—this chapters kinda like PokéShipping ft. WishfulShipping at the end eheheh whoops. BUT IT'S OKAY BECAUSE IT'S WISHFULSHIPPING DAY CONFETTI HAPPY WISHFUL DAY THIS IS MY CONTRIBUTION._

_Also, I made a **Tumblr! **My URL is **mailman-dragonite** for anyone interested! I have anon on, so feel free to go and ask me anonymous questions/send me requests/anything at all! n_n_

_And, as always, thank you for reading~_

* * *

Dusk had fallen, and the day was reaching its end. Ash spent the remainder of his evening entertaining an activity he was quite familiar with (though, never to this extent.) _—Avoiding Misty_. All through dinner he entertained the most trivial conversation, if only for that reason. _But never with Misty_. He paid specific mind to sit as_ far away from her_ as possible. After, he ran off to be with Lapras the rest of the evening—not lending Misty a _single word_ the entire time. And most of all... Ash made extra sure, not to look her in the eye.

He paid her no outward mind...

Though very on the contrary, inside.

Sitting down at he dock, in the very same place Misty had, earlier that day—Ash absentmindedly pet the forehead of his old Pokémon. She cooed and nuzzled him, but happy as he was to be reunited with her, his thoughts lingered elsewhere...

Still leading his heart to beat at a pace it never did.

Trying to shake off his thoughts, Ash put a hand to his face. "...What's wrong with me, guys?" he groaned.

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head. Lapras cooed, just as curious. Distracted, Ash looked up, gazing off at the picturesque horizon; the setting sun meeting the ocean's edge.

**Twilight.**

Those few beautiful, hours of the evening—where the sun would set, and cloak the world in the most radiant shade of orange.

While Ash never realized it, it was his favorite time of day.

It was hard for him to understand why so many people felt solemn, at the afternoon's parting. To him, there was just something so calming and relaxing, about the evening. Afternoon merging into night; passing one day off to the next. Naturally, he'd viewed the sunset more times than he could count. No matter where he went, be it the highest mountains, the most endless of fields, cities, beaches—anywhere. It was magical. Even when it was cloudy and overcast, or he was indoors—or, just... _whenever_ couldn't experience it, he still cherished it. Because, he knew, at the end of the day, wherever he was—the sun was setting, somewhere in the world. That was something to cherish.

But, it did feel... different, at times. Or rather, in some places.

While not exactly more _beautiful_, the twilight seemed that slightest bit more distinguished, above his home. Above Kanto. But the same could be said about its sister region, Johto. And of course, here was well, in the Archipelago. After all, what better place, than in the _Orange_ Islands?

—But, also... there was one more place. That one place, and if only for a day. _In Hoenn._ Though, not just anywhere in Hoenn...

**In the Mirage Kingdom.**

But why?

Well, of course, he couldn't tell you. _Because he didn't even realize._

It was fairly common knowledge, that Ash didn't exactly pay deeper mind to things, that weren't visible from the surface. That included his own feelings, his own reasons. It was an unconscious affection; and unconscious love. Almost taken for granted. Just for the day's parting; the evening's twilight...

More than anything, for that beautiful—that _radiant_ shade of orange.

**Orange...**

* * *

"Ash, may I have a moment?" said a voice, tearing Ash from his abnormally uncharacteristic trance. He turned at the sound—greeted with the sight of Professor Ivy.

"Oh, sure." Shaking off said daze, he replied, "What is it, Professor?"

"There's just a few things I'd like to give you," she explained, reaching in the pocket of her lab coat. Pulling out his Ultra Ball, she said, "Here's your Huntail. Brock tended to her; he said her injuries weren't nearly as bad as they could've been. Just let her rest a couple of days, and she'll be feeling perfect before you know it."

"Oh, great!" Ash grinned, taking the sphere, retracting it to its compact size. "I'll have ta remember ta thank him. And thank you too, Professor."

"Of course. It was my pleasure." She gave a sleepy-eyed smile in reply. "But there's something else I'd like to give you," Ivy added, again reaching in her coat pocket.

Ash just blinked. "Somethin' else?"

After a moment, the Professor pulled another Poké Ball from her pocket. It was one Ash's seen before, though not in a good number of years. It wasn't unlike the one she'd just given him either; his Ultra Ball. Though, it glistened with a far brighter luster—and had two small initials carved in it. "I believe you're familiar with this?" the Professor asked, and Ash could only blink.

**"...The GS Ball?"**

Ivy nodded, though Ash just felt that much more befuddled. "Wait, you're... givin' it ta me for?" —Why'd she even _have_ it again?

"Well..." Ivy started, wondering just where to begin, "You see, it's been in academic hands for years now. It's gone back and forth between myself, Professor Oak, Professor Elm, Kurt—even Dr. Akihabara, who created the Pokémon Transfer System... yet, never once has it responded to anything we've tried."

"Well, dang..." Ash muttered. He'd thought they'd long since figured it out by now.

"I think, at this point... it's safe to conclude, its mysteries are never going to be solved in a Lab. It needs to be in the hands of someone who'll take it places its never been, and try things that any Professor couldn't. It belongs in the hands of an _explorer_, not a scientist..."

Starting to catch her meaning, Ash pointed at himself. "And you think that should be... _me_?" he asked—to which the Professor nodded. He raised an eyebrow. "...But why?"

"Well—I can hardly think of a better candidate," she gave a light laugh. "What better of an adventurer, than the Champion of Kanto himself? —And you've already proven you can take care of it, though, I think—if you did manage to break it, that'd be an accomplishment all in itself," Ivy laughed once more. "I've already talked it over with Professor Oak, and we agree... If the world's ever going to learn of its mysteries, you're our best bet to divulge them, Ash." Holding it up, the Professor offered him the sphere. "—If you'll take it, of course."

He paused for a moment, almost flattered by her words. "Well..." he started, "guess I can't say no ta that, can I?" Reaching over, he took the Ball. Feeling a far greater responsibility than the last time it was in possession, Ash gave a determined nod. "I'll try my best, Professor."

"I know you will," she gave a reassured smile. "—But, since you're taking it, I'd like you to have this one last thing."

Ash tilted his head to the side. She had something else? Taking one more object from her coat pocket, she held it out. It was a large, tri-colored feather. Ash just blinked. After a long "uhhhh", he said, "...A feather?"

Amused, the Professor laughed. "Yes, a very rare one. It's called a Rainbow Wing. In all the years we've studied the GS Ball, the only thing we were able to conclude was that it probably originated in the Johto region. As, first of all, it was first discovered there—not to mention, the colors gold and silver've always held significance to Johto."

"...And what's that got ta do with the Rainbow Wing?" he asked.

"The Wing comes from the Pokémon Ho-oh—whom Professor Oak tells me, you're somewhat familiar with?" she grinned.

"Wha—really?!" Ash blinked. "Ho-oh?!"

"Yes indeed," Ivy said. "In Johto, silver and gold are often used in representation of Ho-oh and Lugia—as both hold dear significance in its history."

"D'ya think one of 'em could be inside it or something?" he blinked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. But if the Wing has the slightest chance in helping you solve its mysteries, I'd like you to take it," she paused, holding it out. "...And even if it doesn't... I'd like you to have it anyway. As a thank you."

"A thank you?" Ash blinked. For what?

Ivy paused for a moment, adorning an abnormally grateful expression.

**"For leading Brock into my life."**

He blinked once more, befuddled by her length of gratitude. "Because I can't thank you enough," she added.

"Uhhh... sure thing?" he laughed awkwardly. Man, Brock sure must've been a good assistant or something. Regardless, he delicately took the Wing from her, holding it high in the air. Though it was only red, white, and green—it reflected an array of colors. A rainbow. "I'll take good care of it, Professor," he said.

And with a reassured smile, she replied, "I know you will."

* * *

**All too wishful.**

Back on Shamouti, Iris and Cilan, as per usual, found themselves in one another's company. Cilan had long since made himself welcome to the hotel's kitchen, cooking up something or another at the other Trainer's request. She seemed to be in an exceptionally touchy mood that evening, so, naturally, his did his best to oblige her.

"Man, for how much we don't get ta see him, Ash _sure is_ doin' a good job of ignorin' us, isn't he?" said the Dragon Trainer, leaning against the kitchen's counter with crossed arms.

"He's not _ignoring_ us, Iris," Cilan explained, placing an apple on the cutting board in front of him. Soon slicing it into intricate portions, he continued, "You know how he is. He just... isn't very adept in evenly delving out his attention."

"...So he's just all caught up in hangin' out with Misty," Iris sighed.

"Well... yes," Cilan admitted, giving a laugh, "but I suppose she just has a certain way, of holding his attention. Though, I think the same can be said for him to her."

Though he seemed amused with the idea, Iris couldn't help but pause for a moment, thinking on the fact. Speaking causally, she started, "So, Cilan?"

Never looking away from the cutting board, he replied, "Yes?"

"...Whadda ya make of Misty?" Iris asked, wondering the conclusion he'd come to, from the day's events before.

"Well..." the Connoisseur pondered the question, recalling his few memories of the mentioned redhead. "From my evaluation, she seems to be a very complex person—in her own way. Her personality is fire-y and hot, but, after yesterday—I think it's safe to conclude... there's more to her than what she displays. _A hidden flavor_." He pointed a single finger in the air. "...Thought, I suppose that's the case for everyone, isn't it?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I'll say." Iris gave a weak smile.

"—She's talented. She shows immense passion in that which she admires, and... _those_ she does." Cilan didn't need to spell it out, for either to know whom he spoke of. "Which, you know, is a trait _I've_ always admired," he explained. "While I'm sure there's still much to learn about her—I think it's safe to say, I'm rather fond of her already." Cilan nodded, casually adding, "Honestly... she reminds me of you, in many ways."

With his reply, Iris fidgeted a bit. "And," Iris was hesitant to ask, "what can you say..._ about her and Ash's relationship_? —I mean... yeah. It's preeetty obvious how Misty feels, but, do you think..." she paused. "Do you think, _he feels the same?_"

It was anyone's guess. Even his two closest friends still couldn't say, but if there was ever a person in Ash's life to determine the answer, at least, in its closest proximity—it was the one who made a living out of it. Cilan. He was silent for a moment. With a small laugh, and still facing away—he repeated, "And what makes you ask?" Iris didn't reply. Looking to her, keeping a consoling smile on his face, Cilan inquired, "Are your feelings, perhaps... resurfacing from younger days?" To which the Trainer looked down at her feet.

It'd been years, but Iris, too, did have feelings for Ash. To some extent, at least, during their time together. Though no where near Misty's—and Iris could see that, yet, "...I don't know," she admitted. "Not... Not really?" Much less enclosed about the subject than Misty—with Cilan of all people, she confessed, "I just... I can't really explain why, but... I feel kinda jealous, you know?" It wasn't that Iris craved his certain attention now, it was more that—she never received it at all. Not like Misty.

Cilan gave a single nod. "I believe I do."

"I mean... I like Misty. I really do. She cool, and strong, and pretty. It even kinda makes me sad that I've known her for all these years, but we never really became friends," said Iris, "but, I mean. You said it yourself—we're a lot alike..." Iris looked downcast, ever slightly.

"...But you wonder why Ash seems to favor her, over yourself?"

After a moment, Iris nodded. To which Cilan gave a hopeless smile. Setting down his knife, he stepped to Iris's side, giving her his full attention. "All relationships are different, Iris. No matter how alike two people are, their friendship with another person can develop in entirely different ways. Everything you see together, the time you spend at one another's side, how, when; they're all factors."

Feeling almost hurt, Iris snapped, "—So the time Ash and I spent together just wasn't good enough or something?"

"—Ash cherishes _every moment_ the two of you spent together," Cilan corrected, keeping his calm, "and he cherishes _you,_ just as much as he does Misty... but, in very different ways. —Just as he does with all his friends. Myself included."

Iris looked at her feet, unsure if Cilan's words were supposed to be helping or hurting. Taking his meaning, she asked, "So... you_ do_ think he likes her, then?" It was only after a moment, did the older man close his eyes. He seemed almost hesitant, but he nodded.

**"...I do believe Ash is ardent for her, as she is for him."**

With his Connoisseur's analysis, Iris's anxious expression fell to a bittersweet smile. "Well..._" _There was a quiet moment between the Unovas, as light tears formed in the corner of Iris's auburn eyes. But she held that smile still. "_I just hope he realizes it soon_."

"...Oh, Iris," Cilan exhaled gently, understanding with the greatest empathy.

"—I was kinda stupid ta think I might still have a little chance after all these years, wasn't I?" Iris said, almost sporadically. After yesterday, she knew Misty's care for Ash probably extended far past her own, but, yet—Iris still couldn't rid herself of those few, romantic tendencies, Ash led her to feel. "...I still have that stupid little flower he gave me. Remember? The pink one? I pressed it and kept it after all this time. I-Isn't that silly?" She forced a laugh, though her eyes only drained those few drops more. She rubbed the back of her hand to her eyelids. Rambling, she went on, "I-I mean, I'm really happy. I'm happy for him, and her. And I really do want them ta be together. And him ta stop bein' an idiot and get on with it already, I just—I just thought, maybe one day..._ I _might—"

**"_—I know."_**

Iris's yet watering eyes blinked, then her view panned up—graced with the sight of a pure white handkerchief, trimmed in green lace. Cilan held it out, lending it to her—along with a smile. As he knew how dearly she needed one. After a moment, the corners of Iris's mouth twitched upwards slightly... then back down. And back up. The down once more.

The Dragon Trainer reached over, wrapping both her shaky palms around the cloth, and his hold. She sniffled for a few moments, before taking a few step forward, slowly ducking her head against his shoulder. Gripping his hand harder, she whimpered and sniffled a bit, letting herself feel somber, if only for those few moments. Cilan placed his free hand on the back of Iris's head, patting her gently. Soft, and in the utmost earnesty, he whispered once more,_ "I know how you feel, Iris."_

Though she said she was happy, Iris couldn't help but let her few tears drain. And Cilan really did understand what she was feeling—though, in the most obscure, inadvertent of ways. And all by the concept she was trying to endure. The idea of a person being happy, as long as the one they loved were happy. As _Cilan_ did, in fact—live by it.

Because, in that moment, _he_ couldn't bring himself to smile. For the very same reason Iris couldn't; for the same reason she cried on his shoulder. Because Ash didn't love her.

**And if Iris wasn't happy, Cilan wasn't either.**


	20. L'amour

_**Notes:** Eep.__ One-hundred favorites. One-hundred and fifty follows. Two-hundred and fifty reviews. Almost to the exact numbers. __I love you guys ahh._

_Anywayyy. I got a comment a few chapters back suggesting Professor Ivy was older than I originally stated. And, after watching the episode she's in/Pokémon 2000, I agree! So I went back and changed it. Like I've said, I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism, etc. I just wanted to make note of it, as it pertains to the story somewhat. n_n_

_I also got a few comments saying last chapter was a bit short. So I made this one a little longer to make up for that! Anyway, some stuff goes down, but things are gonna get more intense starting next chapter. __Also, kind of consider this an ending to ~Act One~ of this story. Act Two starts next chapter. I know this ain't a play script but hahaha my fic I make the rules._

_As always, reviews are **highly** appreciated! And, as always, **thank you so much for reading!**_

* * *

He was avoiding her.

..._Was_ he avoiding her?

It was hard to say. This wouldn't've been the first time Ash's dismissed her attention so easily over the company of a Pokémon. He didn't look at her. He wouldn't speak to her; give her even half a second of his attention. For the entire evening. —But could she blame him? Well, she certainly wanted to, but, no, she couldn't. —Should Togetic return to her, she'd behave the same. Was his short attention span just overlooking her more than normal?

...Or was there more in his avoidance?

**Was he afraid like her?**

Could those few moment really be rendered invalid and forgotten so easily? Those few moments. Those few heavenly moments, that lasted like hours on end; perhaps longer.

More than once, Misty found herself lost in that short memory; that wonderful, warm feeling of his hand to her cheek. She placed her own palm to her face, as though she was holding his there once more.

**...Did he feel it too?**

If she didn't know any better, Misty would've said he did. If only for those few, long forgotten moments.

—But Misty knew better.

* * *

The day had long since faded from Ash's twilight, to Misty's night. She was left in a mood that might've been rejection, confusion, or something else. All Misty could do now, was question where the truth laid, her next course of action, and, upon remembering the flyer yet in her pocket—one more thing. That only added fuel to the fire of her anxiousness. Again, she read it's tag line. _"Staring the famed Rudy from Trovita Island"._

**Rudy.**

It'd been years since she'd seen him, and all on intention. He'd called her a few times, inviting her back for a visit. Mahri wanted to see her again, as well. But Misty declined every offer her presented, all on account of a single factor.

The same factor that led her to turn him down, on her last visit to Trovita.

But she was still flattered to this day with how strong of a liking Rudy had taken to her—and so fast, at that. So much so that he asked her to stay with him...

But what was really surprising was... part of Misty was actually considering it.

Could you blame her, though? He was charming. Talented. He could dance, he could battle, he was handsome. And he liked her. He genuinely liked her—and he_ let her know it._

...That was a nice change in pace, from Ash.

And now, the opportunity to see him again was practically right on top of her. And she had to say, she was still hesitant to take it. Oh, don't get her wrong, she did want to see him again. She'd love to see him again. But what if his feelings never faded? What if he ended up charming her again? Right now of all times?

...How would she react this time?

The situation left her feeling indecisive, to say the least.

Not unlike all those years ago.

**Prends garde à toi.**

* * *

But, late that night, Misty soon found her attention else where upon catching Brock in nothing less than a dazed and enamored state. She'd gone into his room, greeted with the site of his obnoxiously euphoric grin. That was his "I just saw this pretty girl I wanna pathetically attempt to flirt with" face. At this hour? C'mon Brock. Seeing the older man, Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no." Misty smirked slightly. "Who's the lucky lady this time?"

"...Isn't Felina great?" he replied, zoning off in his own little world.

"...'Felina'?" she repeated. Wait, Felina as in, "...Professor Ivy?"

"Yeah," he said, grinning yet. "Her."

Oh, geez. He wasn't really gonna go there again, was he? "...Come on, Brock," she wasted no time in saying. "Don't get like this. It's just gonna be a repeat of before." The last thing Misty wanted to see was Brock also facing a life altering heartbreak.

"Oh, it won't." He waved his hand, dismissing anything on the idea.

"...But isn't that what you thought before, too?" the younger girl sighed. "Brock... c'mon. I don't wanna see you get hurt again."

"Misty," he said, sounding almost humored, "I promise. It _is_ different this time."

Crossing her arms, looking anything less than amused, she replied, "And just what makes you so sure, hm?"

Barely able to hold back a snicker, Brock put a finger to his lips. "I don't kiss and tell."

Wait... "kiss and tell"? Wouldn't that imply... "No way—did something actually happen!?" she exclaimed. Brock snickered still holding a shushed finger to his mouth. But Misty wasn't having any of that. Promptly gripping his ear, forcibly dragging him downwards, the redhead barked, "Brock Harrison, you tell me right now!"

After yelping in pain (uttering his usual "not the ear!" phrase) he whined, "A-Alright, alright! Just let me go!" Dang. She sure hadn't lost her touch over all the years,had she?

With an almost satisfied smirk, Misty did so. "Out with it."

Gripping his now aching ear helix, he stuttered, "W-Well..." Thinking back to the evenings events Brock started, "Y'see..."

* * *

It was shortly after the Professor had spoken with Ash. The two of them were on their own. "Ash sounded very grateful. He's lucky to have such an outstanding Pokémon Doctor as a close friend," the Professor laughed.

Bashful, Brock rubbed the back of his head, "Nah, I'm nothin' special, I'm not even certified yet."

Casually, the Professor asked, "...Do you still have a considerable amount of schooling left?"

He shook his head. "Only a year."

Ivy was quiet for a few moments, pondering Brock's words. "You know..." she started, "...I gave Ash the GS Ball, too."

"Oh?" Brock replied. "Is there a reason?"

Ivy paused.

_**For leading Brock into my life.**_

"A few..." was all she said.

"Well I know he'll take good care of it," he reassured her with a smile.

Again, she paused. The real subject on her mind was an uncomfortable one. And it was going to be, no matter how she approached it. But it had been nagging at her all day, or even, for the past seven years. "—Without Ash, we never would've met, Brock," she said, almost hesitantly. "Blinking", the man turned to her, greeted with an almost pained looked on the Professor's face. "...I owe you an apology, Brock."

He tilted his head. An apology? With a slight laugh, Brock asked, "For what?"

She looked down. "For... For all those years ago."

Sending a tingling feeling down his spine, Brock attempted to keep the most casual a tone he could muster. "O-Oh... that?" He forced a laugh. "That's nothin' to apologize for! I was over it before it even happened!" he lied, hoping to console her. "And besides, it's all in the past."

Sensing the obvious misrepresentation in his tone, the Professor gazed off, looking almost guilty. "You... You _do_ understand why I had to do it, don't you?"

Trying to hold a smile, though the memories were still painful, he replied, "...Of course." And while it _did_ hurt to think on, Brock did understand. "You were right; nine years was too far of an age difference." Especially given the fact that he was only fifteen, at the time. "—Really, there's nothing to apologize for, Professor." His words and mindset were honest. Because, as you know what they say; the truth hurts.

Looking unsure of what to say, despite his reassurance, the Professor paused. "...But, that—" she exhaled, "—that isn't why I'm sorry."

Brock tilted his head. "...It isn't?"

Professor Ivy shook her head. "It's because... even though I had to reject you..." After another long, tense moment, the Professor ushered the few words she wished she could have, all those years ago.

**"—I felt the same."**

As if his world stopped in that moment, Brock went "wide eyed", gazing upon her in near-disbelief. "You... You what?"

"...I felt the same."

Stunned, Brock couldn't reply. It was as if the past seven years of his life had been rendered invalid—at least, to some extent. Noticing his apparent shock, the Professor continued, "But, I... I just couldn't bare to tell you. You were only fifteen; I thought it might... I thought it might just hurt more if I told you." It almost would've been like adding salt to the wound. "But, it just... it wouldn't have worked. Not as a normal relationship should've. And not only on account of our age difference," she said, speaking fast, very out of her usual tone. "You were my assistant. Academically, it wouldn't've been appropriate." She spoke hastily, trying to explain herself, her actions. With her voice growing shakier, losing her usual collected state, Ivy said, "I-I can't tell you how sorry I am. I can't. But, I... I just—"

"—Professor," Brock replied gently, cutting her off. "...I understand." Turning to her, he put his hands on her shoulders, sensing the earnest nature of her apology. "And... there's still nothing to apologize for." Because, in that moment, Brock realized something. Professor Ivy, however ironically...

Had been feeling is very same pain.

—For all these years.

"You did the right thing." He gave a weak smile. He took her hands in his, cradling them with a kind of gentleness he'd never shown another woman. "...I don't think telling me at that age would've been a good idea." It only would've hurt more. Feeling genuinely grateful, however, he added, "But... I'm glad you told me now. Even if it was after all this time."

Overwhelmed with relief, knowing he didn't resent her, Ivy wrapped her arms around him. While caught off guard, Brock blinked aimlessly before doing the same. "Thank you, Brock," was all she said.

And with a light laugh, he replied, "I'm the one who should be thanking you, Professor. The time I spent as your assistant was a few of the best months of my life!" he grinned.

As did she. The Professor didn't let go yet. "...I was sad to see you go."

He gave a weak smile. "...I was sad ta' go."

The two held a long pause, neither bothering to break the embrace. "...Brock?" Ivy finally said? He looked down at her. "You know, you're..._ you're not fifteen anymore_."

Feeling chills run down his spine, he replied, "That's, uh... That's right."

"I don't suppose... there's any chance..." After a long pause, the Professor dared to ask, "I could convince you to stay? And maybe..._ not just as an assistant, this time?_"

"...Professor," Brock started, feeling almost pained to think anything of rejection. He stopped for a moment, wondering where to start, how to phrase what needed to be said. "You know... if there's one thing I've learned from Ash, in all the years of knowing him... it's to always go for your dream. And don't let anything stop you." ...No matter how gorgeous the obstacle may be. "And, staying here, I couldn't follow through with that. I still have a lot to learn before I can become a Pokémon Doctor."

"...I understand." Slightly downcast, though predictably, Ivy gave a weak smile. One that pained Brock to see. Slowly, she released her hold around him... though, he did do the same.

"But, I've also realized something else, from another person close to me," he said softly, trailing off. "There's a lot in life... that shouldn't be taken for granted."

_**It's a lot easier to like someone who likes you, than to like someone who doesn't.**_

Real, mutual love shouldn't be taken from granted.

"...I'll still be waiting a year from now, if that's what you're suggesting," she replied softly, giving the smallest, hopeful smile.

Returning her expression, feeling just as hopeful, he replied, "Thank you, Professor."

"Thank you, too," she said softly. They shared in one last pause, before she added, "And, Brock?"

"Hm?"

Pulling back to look him in the eye, Professor Ivy then stood on her tip toes, closing the gap between her lips and his.

**"Call me Felina."**

* * *

Misty blinked, dumbfounded with his explanation. Her mouth hung open in the slightest. Unable to help but smile, almost obnoxiously as him, she exclaimed, "That's so great Brock!" And about time, wouldn't you think? Geez, who would'a thought. A woman actually returning Brock's affections. And not just any woman—_Professor Ivy._ Whom Misty knew, Brock had a certain differing affection towards (if that wasn't apparent with his traumatic after state.) It was great. It was... really... great.

Misty's smile fell frail, though still apparent. Softly, she said, "...I'm glad things are working out well for_ someone,_ at least."

Shifting from his euphoric state, Brock offered a kind expression before asking, "...Still nothin' yet, huh?"

And to that, Misty paused. "Well..." She rubbed the back of her head. "...Not... Not exactly?" Brock tilted his head. Did that imply...?

"—Wait, something _did_ happen?" he asked. Shy, the Water Trainer nodded. Then, very like Misty, just moments before—Brock grew animated. Grabbing her by the shoulders (sounding like more of a teenage girl than Misty ever could), he said, "What happened!?"

Slightly apprehensive (though reasonably in need of some guidance), Misty explained to him all of what happened that afternoon. All that was said_. All that happened._ Her and Ash's arguing, gradually turning into her tearful honesty. His comforting hand to her cheek. His apology... their moment. Her moment; near confession. Then Tracey interrupting. And finally, how Ash hadn't said a word to her since. Giving her all this disappointment she was left with. Needless to say, by the end of her commentary, Brock was nothing less than surprised and wide-eyed (...as he could ever be.)

"...That _means_ something Misty," he said.

She laughed. "Yeah, sure." All it meant was Ash loved Pokémon more than he could ever even pay mind to her_. Surprise surprise._

"Think about it—maybe he's avoiding you on purpose," suggested Brock.

Oh, yeah, like that would make the situation any better. "Or maybe it's just not worth remembering," she replied, almost hoping that was the case.

The older Trainer sighed. Misty was being stubborn as ever. Knowing how to handle the situation, Brock complied, "Well, if that's what you think," he took her tiny wrists in his larger palms, ushering her to stand, "go _remind_ him." He pulled her along, leading her to the door.

"H-Hey!" she tried to object, quite uncomfortable with the idea, "I don't—!"

"Misty," he sighed, "how long do you plan to wait?"

"I-I_ tried_, Brock!" she defended. "I told you what happened!"

"Well,_ try again_," he said. "I'll personally duct tape Tracey's mouth shut if it'll reassure you."

"That's_ not_ the only reason!" she hissed, feeling her frustration grow. "If you think he's avoiding me on purpose, you realize that's not a_ good_ sign, _right_?"

Brock paused. "What's the point in making promises if you don't plan to keep them."

Instantly flustered, she snapped, "S-Shut up!"

Unfazed, Brock sighed once more. "Why are you so _dead set_ on the idea that he couldn't feel the same?"

"Why are you so dead set on the idea that he could!?" she whined. "Just mind your own business!"

"Ash_ risked his life for you_, Misty," Brock said, sounding serious and convincing. "I think those stitches in his side are proof enough for how much he cares about you. And if you can really look me in the eye and say there's absolutely no chance he could _ever_ possibly feel the same... I'll let it go."

Misty paused, letting her mouth hang slightly agape. She stammered and stuttered—wanting so hard to reject the idea...

But she couldn't.

* * *

**In the lowlight. **

Ash leaned against the guard rail to the Lab's front deck. The night had fallen, but he couldn't sleep. He'd since bid goodnight to Lapras and Sweetie, promising he'd see them tomorrow; his only company now being the usual. Pikachu. Every so often, Ash'd look up to his Electric Pokémon (who was long asleep on the deck-chair beside him), or down at the mysterious Poké Ball in his hands. But for the most part, his gaze was held on a single sight. The sky.

The night wasn't dark. The ocean was shimmering with the reflection of the stars. Though the scene didn't look different, per se, it didn't feel the same. Though his entire vacation radiated nostalgia (even more so, given the familiar object in his hands)... it just didn't feel the same.

_He_ didn't feel the same.

"...Things sure are different from the last time we were here, eh Pikachu?" Ash said softly to his sleeping partner, as he stuffed the GS Ball in his pocket. But he was caught off guard in receiving a response from a gentle voice behind him.

"Do you think we are, too?"

He didn't need to look to know who it was. Not that he'd do so easily however, as... "Hey, Misty," he replied, clearing his throat (conveniently avoiding her question.) "You're still awake?" He forced himself to sound as casual as possible.

"I can't... I can't really sleep," she replied. "...Guess I've got a few things on my mind."

—That certainly made two of them, didn't it? Less than interested in sticking around to find out just what that was, exactly, Ash spoke—about to excuse his evening's leave. "Well, I was—" he started, only to be cut off.

"—Can I join you?" she interrupted, almost abruptly, not giving him the chance to run off.

Ash swallowed hard. Oh geez. Okay. Keep your cool Ash, keep your cool. Nothing happened, nothing's different. Nothing's wrong. Without a verbal response, the Champion shifted to the side slowly. A silent "yes." _Keep your cool. _Taking a few steps forward, Misty leaned against the guardrail beside him. There was a few long moments of quiet tension. They both felt it. They both wondered if the other felt it, too.

What to say, where to start?

"Why was she acting like that earlier?" he thought silently.

"Why's he been acting like this, since?" Misty wondered, also inaudibly.

**But they didn't voice a word.**

She glanced his way, yet he seemed entirely too focused on the night sky in front of him. Doing the same, Misty observed the atmosphere. It was beautiful. Misty loved the night; she'd take it over a blue sky any day. But not for the moon, or the stars. Instead, for the same reason Ash loved the twilight; for the color of the sky. It was black. Raven black... and so incredibly beautiful.

Clearing her throat, the Water Trainer finally broke the ice. "...The stars are always really pretty here, don't you think?" she asked simply. "You can see them a lot better here, than you can in Kanto."

Slightly calmed with her casual conversation, Ash said, "Oh, uh, yeah, I guess so." He remembered thinking the same thing, the last time they were traveling around the Archipelago. No cities or light pollution to get in the way. They were even more visible here, than they were in Pallet.

"Are they brighter in Hoenn? Or Sinnoh? Or Unova?" she asked.

Ash raised an eyebrow. Did Misty really come out here to shoot the breeze about the stars? Regardless, Ash pondered her question, recalling all the places he'd stargazed. They were usually pretty vibrant in Hoenn and Sinnoh, though it was hard to see the stars in Unova, given how densely populated it was... But, was the _location_ really what made the stars pretty? Certainly not to him. With a small, warm smile, he said, "I guess it more depends on who I was lookin' at 'em with."

There was a long moment, Misty gazed down. "..._Were_ the stars brighter there?" His words only made her more anxious. Fidgeting a bit, feeling timid, she looked at him. Once more, she asked, "...In Hoenn? ...Or Sinnoh? ...Or Unova?" Ash paused upon realizing the truth of her question.

Were the stars brighter with his other friends.

...Were they?

Realizing his answer, Ash swallowed hard. Feeling Misty's gaze on him, he peeked at her from the corner of his eye. But he was prompt and less than subtle to look the other way. Misty raised an eyebrow, yet wondering if his behavior was just in her imagination. "...W-Why don't you go there yourself, then you can tell me!" he stifled a laugh, casually avoiding yet another uncomfortable question.

"...Yeah," she exhaled softly, feeling downcast (with not only his lacking answer, but the idea itself.) "I wish."

"Well, why not?" Ash replied, straying from any awkward topics. "I think you'd enjoy it if you just took a break from that Gym of yours every now and again. I_ know_ you'd like Unova, it's a whole 'nother world from Kanto."

Musing him, but also curious, she asked, "What's it like?"

"Unova?" Thinking back through his journeys over the years, Ash started, "Well, Cerulean doesn't even seem like a city compared to some of the places there. Like, Castelia—that's where Cilan lives now. It's huge. Even Nimbasa's _gigantic_ compared to any city in Kanto... But maybe that's 'cause so much is always goin' on there," he explained. "Their Gym's basically a roller coaster ride... and a fashion runway at the same time? —But the Gym Leader was really cool, too; she was a super model," Ash rambled, if only for the sake of rambling. "Oh, then, they also have a Musical Theater, but all the actors are Pokémon, not humans. And there's lots of stadiums—and there's this huge amusement park! Oh, and, and—they've got this big Subway system—Cilan went crazy over that," the young man laughed, fond of the memory. "It's also a battle area, him and I tag teamed the Bosses there!" he explained, getting all riled up, sounding just like a little kid again. "Man just thinkin' about it makes me wanna go back."

Feeling her heart the slightest bit lighter, just in seeing Ash act like himself again, Misty gave a small laugh. "...It _does_ sound like a lot of fun," she replied. Entertaining the idea, Misty smiled slightly. "And I _haven't_ actually been to an amusement park in a while..."

Surprised to hear her comply at all, Ash continued, "Well you'd love this one! They've got all these roller coasters, and a merry-go-round—and all these other rides! Oh, and a Ferris Wheel!"

"A Ferris Wheel?" she repeated. "I haven't been on one of those in years."

"This one's really cool," said Ash, "You can see the whole city from the top, and it's really pretty when it's all lit up at night."

Misty gave a weak smile. "But where's the fun in goin' to an amusement park all alone..."

Looking away yet, they both paused for a moment. Misty assumed the conversation would fall from there, like it often did. That is, until Ash spoke again.

**"...Then come with me, next time I go."**

The redhead blinked, feeling almost surprised. Ash... wanted her to go with? Well, that wasn't exactly surprising on its own, but here he'd spent the entire afternoon ignoring her, and now, he asking if she'd go to Unova with him? Giving the sky a weak smile, he said, "C'mon... it'd be fun! Don't'cha think?" Ash forced a laugh. Though Misty wasn't sure how to respond. But holding his one sided conversation, he continued, "Maybe we could go to Castelia, too, and visit Cilan at his café. Oh—and you could try a Castelia Cone while we're there! Or... maybe we could go to Opelucid, that's where Iris's Gym is. You could battle her! I think she's just as strong as you are, so it'd be an awesome match," he babbled. "Or... Or maybe we could just go to Undella—my friend Cynthia has a villa there! And it's near the beach, so I'm sure you'd like it," he laughed, "Or, we could just... go to Nimbasa, to the amusement park!" he said, sounding more hopeful than anything. "We could go on all the rides; the carousel, and all roller coasters..." he trailed off, not for lacking in conversation, but rather, getting lost in the idea. "...And the Ferris Wheel."

**Together.**

With his meandering words, Misty gazed at him, feeling nothing less than sentimental... and entirely in love with the idea. She clutched a hand to her chest, letting him ramble on. And, then, for the first time since that afternoon, Ash looked to her._ At_ her—_in the eye._ With a hopeful smile, he asked softly, "...Doesn't that sound like fun?"

With his image reflecting in her cerulean irises, her expression mirrored his. Misty nodded. "It really does." Then, very much to his surprise, she said, "Let's go one day."

Forgetting all the nervousness and uncertainty he'd been feeling, Ash's face lit up. "Really?!" he exclaimed, smiling animatedly.

Again, she nodded, "Really."

He paused for a moment, then holding his hand up with his pinky extended. "Promise?"

With a soft giggle, she reached over, lacing her tiny finger around his. "Promise," she smiled. "I can't wait."

With a bright grin, he replied, "Me neither."

And for the second time that day, they stood gazing at one another. Though it wasn't like before. He was smiling, as was she. Displaying their friendship with the tiniest, honest of gestures. And (though not consciously for both parties) neither wanted to let the other go.

**It's a lot easier to like someone who likes you, than to like someone who doesn't.**

With a glint of hopefulness in her eye, Misty voiced the only words in her mind, and her heart. "Then I know the stars will be brightest in Unova," she said softly, almost in a whisper. With a familiar pink tint across her cheeks, she hesitated to continue. But she did. _"...Like they are right now."_

Ash blinked, caught off guard.

...Wait.

**"...Because they always are when I'm with you, Ash."**

It was only after a moment, did Ash feel a tingling sensation run down his spine. Awkward, he unlaced his finger from her and laughed uncomfortably. "Aha, uh, well—" Quickly, he looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm uh, pretty tired, I think I'm gonna head ta' bed. Let's go, Pikac—!"

Instantly regretting her words, Misty stopped him, sounding nothing less than distressed, "—Ash, wait!" But Brock's notion echoed in her mind. _"That means something, Misty." _Before Ash could walk away, Misty reached over, gripping his palm in hers. Facing away, he stopped, but didn't looked at her.

Swallowing hard, and feeling anything but comfortable, he said, "...Yes?"

"I..." Why had she stopped him? What more did she have to talk about? Well, more like, what _didn't_ she have to talk about—but what was she _actually_ go to?

**_ Those stitches in his side are proof enough._**

"...I-I never got a chance to tell you what I was gonna say, earlier."

So incredibly out of his comfort zone, feeling the same unfamiliar adrenaline rush from earlier, Ash's voice cracked. "...I-I'm listening?"

When Ash didn't look her way, Misty took a few shaky steps around him. And, alarmed, Ash turned as she did. Physically, he turned the other way.

**Why?**

Raising an eyebrow, Misty emphasized, "I-It... It's kinda important." She tried to step around him again, only to have the same result.

**Why do you turn away?**

And she tried once more, with no avail. Growing more anxious and irked, she said, "Ash, would you just look me in the eye for a secon—?"

"—Why?!" he snapped. Frightened and caught off guard, Misty flinched in the slightest. And Ash, reaching his limit of nervousness, and confusion, was now nothing less than frustrated. Jerking his hand away, he barked, "_So you can freak me out again!?_" Suddenly, her innocent, cerulean eyes went wide. She let out an inaudible gasp, flinching once more. "Can you just get on with it?!"

His words were stung like a Beedrill's Twineedle attack, and were far more terrifying than one. With Ash's few sentences, all her worst assumptions were true. She was speechless for a few moments, at a loss for what to say, as she couldn't voice what she really wanted to, now.

**I'm in love with you. So in love with you.**

With her heart aching in a new found certainty, she couldn't keep the tears from welling in her eyes. But Misty forced a smile, and her cheeriest tone—for her next statement was true, though not what she intended to tell him.

"Congratulations."

Ash blinked, surprised, feeling his adrenaline fade. "...What?"

"Congratulations..." she repeated. "—_For becoming Champion._"

His heart nearly stopped, surprised to hear her words. Even when unintended. After her final statement, Ash finally looked her way... Though just a moment too late, as upon uttering those few, simple words—she abruptly took her leave. And as she did, it was like every star in the sky just faded away. Because he felt the same. Be it here, Kanto, Unova, or anywhere else...

**The stars were always brightest, when Misty was at his side.**

_"I'm so proud of you."_

**Promises were made to be broken, anyway.**


	21. Trouble

_**Notes: **Hope you're ready for some action. 'Cause Act Two's gonna rock it._

_[/Turns my nonexistent hat backwards.]_

* * *

**When you get involved with opposite sex, you're just asking for trouble.**

_"Congratuations—on becoming Champion. I'm so proud of you."_

The single thing Ash had always wanted to hear. Her acknowledgement. That she really _was _proud of him...

Right after he lashed out at her like that.

The tables had turned, as Ash hadn't heard a word from Misty the rest of that night, leading long through the next day. Little did he think this separation'd end up lasting as long as it would. After a teary-eyed between Professor Ivy to Brock, the Trainers were on their way back to Shamouti. Naturally, Ash traveled back on Lapras—accompanied by Tracey, like old times, though... not quite. At all. As Misty didn't join them.

* * *

Judging by the false cheer (and concealed solemness) in not only Misty's, but _Ash's_ demeanor, Brock couldn't help but feel a growing sense of distress. Curious, though feeling reluctant to if he should even ask what happened...

He, of course, did.

"...So," Brock started, walking beside the redhead, as they finally found a quiet moment on their own, "ya gonna tell me what happened?" Leaning against the boat's guard rail and gazing off, Misty then glanced at Brock from the corner of her eye. Or rather..._ glared_ at him from the corner of her eye. She didn't respond, but directed her attention to the distance. Catching the gleam in her eye, Brock raised an eyebrow. "I take it, ya still didn't tell him?" Yet to give a response, Misty hunched her shoulders. Sighing, Brock tried to comply, "Misty... c'mon—"

_"—You just couldn't even mind your own business for **once,** could you?"_

Caught somewhat off guard by her dark tone, he replied, "...What are you tal—?"

"—You just _had_ make me go talk to him, didn't you?" she said softly, angrily.

"I didn't make yo—" he stopped mid-sentence. Confused, Brock blinked. "Wait... you_ did_ tell him?"

Twirling around, practically fuming already, she snapped, "No, I didn't tell him!" With yet another mood swing, she shouted, "I didn't even get the chance!"

"Wha—?" Backing away in the slightest, alarmed as anyone would be, he asked, "What happened?"

"Why should I tell you—so you can go and meddle more?"

"Misty," he said, giving a weak expression, "just calm dow—"

"_Calm down_?" she hissed. "Yeah, I_ tried_ to tell him again, Brock, but he wouldn't even look at me! Ash _was_ avoiding me on purpose! And it wasn't 'cause he felt the same, it's 'cause I _scared_ him!" she shouted, lashing out and venting, at the same time. Just recalling the instance was painstaking... and, at that particular moment, also rage inducing. Because, hey, she could've just let it go; tried again later. Or preferably, never again. But no. Now, Ash knew something was up. And it freaked him out.. Just like she knew it would. —And who's fault was it? It had to be someone's... Her's?

...Yeah, maybe.

But who was she gonna take it out on?

**"—And it's _your_ fault for making me do it!"**

Taken aback by just how hurt she sounded, he tried to reply, "I didn't—"

"—No, Brock. _No._ I don't wanna hear it."

Trying to console and compromise with her, he started, "What if I went and talked to Ash about i—?"

"—_No,_" she interrupted once more, entirely adamant. "You're not gonna do anything else. You're going to keep your mouth shut, and mind your own business from now on. You hear me?"

"...Misty," he said, empathy apparent in his voice. Was she really blaming him for this? Or did she just need someone to take it out on? Whatever the reason, he was, of course, unconditionally concerned for her. Feeling pained, himself (in an entirely different sense), he hesitated, but put his hand on her shoulder. Instantly, and less than gentle, she brushed him off.

"Just go away," Misty told him, turning around, looking off again.

And, knowing it was probably for the best, he gazed at her for a few moments longer. But, doing as she said, he turned and walked the other way.

**Even the best of friends fight sometimes.**

* * *

Ash and Misty's dis-correspondence's wasn't exactly subtle to the rest of their friends either, upon returning to Shamouti. Mostly on account of the fact that they weren't talking one another (or, rather... weren't arguing constantly.) But Ash, instead of exposing his lowered mood, feigned his usual cheerful personality. Misty, however, felt long overdue for some time to herself. Or rather, time away from Ash. As such, she'd gone back to her hotel room with every intention of staying there for the day.

But through the afternoon to late that evening, Ash'd spent most of the day with his other companions—actually having a good time, just like they used to. Some light training, fun at the beach, taunting him, and enjoying Brock and Cilan's cooking, of course. It was everything a vacation should be. And it helped keep Ash's mind off of the prior day's events... at least, somewhat. Though there was something off about the experience. And other one person in particular had taken notice. —Long before that afternoon, in fact. From that day of their group's reunion.

**May.**

* * *

**Seaside roses.**

It was early that morning; the Coordinator couldn't sleep. Instead, she sat at the end of the beach's dock, looking off at the early ocean dawn. Typically, gazing off at the sea left May with a bittersweet happiness in her memories of Manaphy. Yet, today, her mind was preoccupied with two others she held dear; Ash and Misty. Or more so in particular,_ Misty._

Ash hardly had a friend oblivious and insensitive to the feelings of others (at least, as much as he was.) But beyond the rest, May possessed a natural sort empathy with those around her. It'd grown over the years. As as her concern and kindness towards others. Ask Drew; he knew first hand. Speaking of whom...

"You're up early," his familiar voice chimed, from behind her.

The brunette turned, seeing her dearest. He had two roses tucked in his pocket, one yellow, one red. Replying, May said, "So are you."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who sleeps all day." With his hand on his hip, entertaining a small, playful smirk, he said, "What's on your mind space cadet?"

"Hey!" May puffed out her cheeks, suddenly more alert. "—I don't sleep all day! And I'm not a space cadet!" she exclaimed, ignoring the actual question.

"Sure you're not," he laughed, "and I don't look great in aqua jeans." He flipped his hair, provoking a giggle out of her. Succeeding in his mission to do so, Drew smiled. Taking few steps forward, the fellow Coordinator sat beside her. "...You've been out of it all week," he said.

She gave a weak smile, knowing there wasn't much use in trying to fool him. "I know."

Letting his view pan out to the ocean, as her's did, he asked gently, "Are you missing Manaphy again?"

"A little," she said softly, "but... that's not really the only reason, I guess..."

Tilting his head, he asked, "It's not?" And May shook her head. His concern grew in the slightest, as her expression fell. After a moment, he shifted a bit, patting his lap. Consoling her, he said, "—C'mon." He motioned for her over. "Tell me what's wrong."

And, taking his cue, May scooted over, sitting in his lap. She let out a small sigh, wondering if she was making a big deal out of nothing. But, regardless, the brunette rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Drew..." she started, "do you think it's possible to feel like you're drifting away from a person, even if you weren't entirely close with them to begin with?"

"I... guess it could be?" he replied, sounding slightly confused. "—Are you feeling that way?" To which May nodded. "With who?"

She looked subtle waves, splashing against the deck posts. "With Misty," she said timidly.

"Misty?" he repeated, "I thought you two _were_ close friends, though?"

"Well, we are, I think," she explained, soon sounding solemn, "but... not close enough, evidently."

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "How so?"

"She's been... really upset lately. I know she has," May explained softly. "But she hasn't told me why."

"Why not ask her about it?"

"That's just it... I've tried to." May been trying for _years, _for that matter. But there was just no getting past the iron defense of Misty's emotional walls. "She keeps so much to herself, and it... it makes me really worried. I don't want her to reach her breaking point." —And judging by how she'd been acting as of late, May had a bad feeling, that point might be soon. "Brock's told me she doesn't even talk to him about it a lot of the time, and he _is _her best friend..." And even if Misty _did_ talk to him, Brock could only do so much, y'know, _being a guy and all_. "I just—" Was it selfish to feel the way she did? Was it wrong? May paused, contemplating her feelings. "..._I wish she'd open up to me._ Really open up. Or, just... to _someone,_" she said.

**"I just don't want her to feel alone."**

Drew smiled gently for his paramour. Figures it'd take something like this to make May upset. "Well, if anyone fits the job description, it's you," he said. "I think you should try talking to her again. And again after that. And again—till you get through to her."

"I don't think it's that's easy, Drew," May defended. "I don't wanna push too hard; that might just push her farther _away_."

"But everyone has a breaking point. You said it yourself," he noted. "And—if she_ does_ have to reach it..." The greenette brushed a tuft of hair from the girl's forehead. "Then she might very well open up to you."

May gave a soft exhale. Kind of a sly way of thinking, on Drew's part. Or rather... his normal one. Not exactly the route she'd want to take, but... it might be the only one she had. "I guess..." she trailed off.

Knowing she wasn't entirely ecstatic with the idea he lent her a soft expression. In his usual manner of cheering her up, he took the red rose from his jacket pocket, tucking it behind her ear. "Just show her the friend I know you can be," Drew encouraged her. "You can do it, May; I know you can."

Gratified with his comment, and with his rose, May smiled the slightest bit more sincere. Well, if Drew thought so... "I'll try," she replied, as her expression soon shifted to a small, playful smirk. With a giggle, she teased, "After all, if I got through to _you_, Misty can't be too much of a challenge, eh?"

* * *

Misty heard a soft rapping at her door. It was late that day. She was surprised she'd gone this long without any interruption. "If you're Brock or Ash, _go away_," Misty warned.

Opening the door just a crack, May peeked in. "Neither." She gave a meek smile. "Just me."

Pleasantly surprised by the fact that she, indeed, _wasn't_ Brock or Ash, Misty turned to see her. "Oh, May," she replied, giving a small laugh, "you can come in." Being her cute, youthful self, the younger girl perked up with Misty's welcome. She stepped in. "What's up?" the redhead asked.

"Ahh—not a lot," May replied, fidgeting, playing with a few strands of her hair. "I was just... wondering if we could talk for a while?"

Blinking, Misty shrugged "sure", then motioned for her to sit down. "Somethin' on your mind?"

Doing so, the brunette sat at the edge of Misty's bed. "Oh, well, not in particular," she lied, giving an unconvincing laugh. She was never very good at the whole... _not_ telling the truth, thing. "We just haven't seen each other much over the past week, and I was lookin' forward to spendin' time together, y'know?"

"Ah—" Misty rubbed the back of her head feeling guilty. "Well, I was too. I guess I've just been kinda caught up in... spending time with... _Ash_," she admitted, sounding oddly resentful. "I'm sorry." Misty gave a weak smile.

"Oh, no no!" May waved her hands. "That's okay! I totally understand and everything! I can get like that with Drew, too!" She stifled a laugh. Misty did the same... then realizing May's parallel. She raised an eyebrow. But, continuing, the younger girl said, "I just noticed you weren't out having fun with everyone today, and wanted to come check on you for a few minutes..." She fidgeted again. "T'make sure you're... feeling okay and everything?"

Feeling okay? "Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she lied in obligation. "Just... tired. I just keep goin' and goin' an goin', y'know?" She gave a weak laugh.

There was a long pause before May spoke; sounding neither pushy, nor unkind, anything similar. Instead, she was forward, but concerned as well. Truly concerned. "Is... Is that why you're avoiding Brock and Ash then, too?" she asked. "Or, is it..._ for_ _something else_?"

Suddenly realizing what this conversation was really about, Misty paused. Exhaling, she started, "May..." Was there a kind way to put, "mind your own business"? "I don't—"

"—I understand," she cut her off, speaking gently, preemptively knowing what the other was going to say. "I understand if you don't wanna talk about."

Misty gave a weak smile, feeling apologetic. "...Not right now." _Or ever, _she though silently... though, May heard her loud and clear, regardless.

And with a small nod in compliance, the younger Trainer replied, "That's fine."

There was a long moment. The girls looked at one another—in a way like they never had, in all the years of knowing one another. May's royal blue optics reflected in Misty's cerulean eyes. "But, you know, Misty..." she started, delicate with how she phrased her thoughts. "I mean—I know we're not... really, really alike or anything, but, I... I think we might..." May trailed off for a moment, recalling more than one similar instance they shared. "We might have more in common than you think." Perhaps she could not only could she empathize, but_ relate_ to the feelings the older girl harbored. In fact, May was sure she did. In her gracious, most sincere tone, and trying as _hard as she could_, the younger girl said, "So, if you ever need, or, I mean..." May fidgeted once more. "If you ever... _want_ someone to talk to, for anything—anything at all..."

**"...I'd always be there to listen, you know."**

Misty was touched by May's kind words, not unlike usual. "Thanks, May," she said softly. But as kind the girl's concern and offer were, Misty guarded herself even yet. So she feigned a smile, with extra effort this time. "But I'm fine, I promise!"

While it was never outwardly said, both Trainers read between the lines; knowing what May meant. And it wasn't taken ungratefully to Misty, really. But she still felt no inclination to talk on her feelings. Nor was she entirely sure May could relate. —And May knew that, too. But at least she had let the other know what she wanted to say. So, playing along, like always, May nodded, "If you're sure."

Despite May's kind efforts, Misty kept to herself yet. All that night, then to the next day.

* * *

**The next day.**

It was the day of Melody's ballet. And far too early for any performance, in a certain Champion's opinion. Ash and his friends had already awoken and done their morning rituals, and since made their way to the theater. Ash initially felt no incentive to go, that is, until he heard Misty'd decided to. Which was curious, as she seemed anything but interested, upon Melody's first offer... But, whatever the case, there he was.

"I could be thinkin' of a lot funner ways ta be spendin' my vacation than goin' to some boring ballet," the Champion said, giving a groggy yawn, taking his front row seat in the audience. The structure was a large, outdoor theater. At least it wouldn't be all stuffy.

"Pikachu, Pikapi," added the Pokémon sitting in his lap.

"A ballet can be a very enriching experience, Ash. I feel personally honored to be invited to such an event. Particularly, one with both Pokémon and humans and the performers," Cilan commented, sitting to his left.

"Especially when one of those performers is as beautiful as Carol," Brock swooned (so easy to forget about professor Ivy.)

"They don't even talk in these things, do they?" he said, resting his elbow on the arm of theater chair.

"Pokémon don't talk anyway, sweetheart," commented Delia, so matter-of-factly, as she sat on Ash's other side.

"No, but they can breathe fire and shoot lasers and tons of other cool things. And all they do in ballets is just dance around on the stage, showin' off some lame fancy footwork."

"Well if you didn't wanna come so bad, why are you here?" Iris chimed in, sitting to Cilan's left.

"Axew Ax!" Axew emphasized, crossing his little arms.

"Maybe he wants ta see Melody all pretty, twirlin' around stage?" Dawn giggled, teasing him. But, he paid her no mind. Instead, subtly glancing down the row, Ash looked to Misty at the far end. He recalled the instance which prompted him to do so, from earlier that morning...

* * *

_"Misty, I'm sorry about—"_

_She held her hand up, cutting him, forcing a false smile. "It's fine," she said, wanting him to drop it; forget it ever happened._

_"I'll make it up to you again, we can go do something fun today!" he tried to comply._

_"—I'm busy," she said adamantly._

_Busy? Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "With what?" __—__And how quickly Ash had forgotten._

_"...I'm going to Melody's ballet."_

* * *

Shrugging, looking to the stage's closed curtains, he replied, "Just 'cause."

"...Pika, Pikachuuu," said Pikachu skeptically.

There was a good ten minutes more of waiting before the audience lights dimmed. As they did, a figure waled to the middle of the stage, holding a wireless microphone in hand. It was Melody, looking nothing less than gorgeous. She adorned an elegant ensemble, as she did all those years ago, right down to a sparkling white veil.

"Wow!" said Dawn, sitting a few seats down, as she clasped her hands together. "She's so beautiful! If the Orange Islands had Contests, she'd be the Top Coordinator for sure!"

Letting out a weak laugh, May asked, "...Does she even have any Pokémon though?"

"Who cares," muttered Misty. And, negative as ever, the redhead crossed her arms and directed her attention to the floor. "She just a big show off."

The audience fell quiet, as Melody's dramatic voice echoed over the loud speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending our morning performance of the Pokémon ballet, _Romeo and Juliet_!" she welcomed. "We ask that you turn off all Pokégear and or mobile devices, as to not interrupt our performance. We also ask that you keep conversation to a minimum in courtesy of our performers." Finally, she didn't hesitate to announce, "And, as it would happen, we have a very special guest in our audience today! Ash Ketchum, Champion of the Kanto region, _and_ Shamouti's Chosen One, as of seven years ago!" Pointing to him in the front row, the spotlight turned his way for a moment. Embarrassed and caught off guard, he did that thing where he laughed, and gave a shy wave. "I'd like to dedicate my performance today to him."

At the other end of the row, however, Misty felt her heart snap farther in two (while, in all reality, she wanted to do the same to Melody's neck.)

But after Ash's few moments in the literal spotlight, Melody gave the audience a final "thank you" for attending, the exited stage left. The lights dimmed, as another voice echoed over the loud speaker, reciting the play's prologue... But, it was a man's voice.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Kalos, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean."

**A familiar voice.**

"From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whose misadventured piteous overthrows, do with their death bury their parents' strife."

Growing increasingly more alert by the word, Ash sat up, listening intensely...

"The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, and the continuance of their parents' rage."

**_Where had head that voice before? _**

"Which, but their children's end, naught could remove, is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; the which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

And, now, why had_ that voice_ it set Ash so far on edge? Literally, he was sitting at the edge of his seat.

As was Misty-though, in an entirely different anxiousness.

The theater now echoed with the sound of the show's beginning aria, preformed on ocarina; the same instrument Melody played. The maiden took her in-character entrance, twirling on from the right of the stage. She was graceful and precise with her footwork, as could be predicted. A few cute Normal-types entered along her side; a Jigglypuff, a Buneary, etc. Ash could already tell he'd be sleeping through most of this... that is, until Melody's co-star entered from stage left.

Flashy, suave, and dramatic, Romeo made his appearance.

**Oh. Dear. Arceus. **

_No way. No way in the Reverse World._

**Rudy.**

With wide eyes, feeling the most overwhelming mix of surprise and hostility, Ash gripped the arm of chair. Why hadn't anyone told him_ that guy_ was gonna be in this show? The Trainer grit his teeth, feeling like he could snap of the arm of the chair at any moment.

"...Are you alright, sweetheart?" said a soft, sweet voice at his side; Delia's.

Jittery, Ash's gaze shifted to his mother, and his initial shock faded. "I-I'm..." he looked back to the stage, glaring, "_fine_." Yet concerned, Delia put a hand to her cheek, gazing at Ash. Stubborn, the young man crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, very like a child. His gleam was held on Rudy. Oh geez, look at him; twirling around up on stage with his Starmie and Electabuzz. _What a girl. _But Ash paused for a moment, realizing the length of his rage... Despite not having seen Rudy in years... he only seemed to dislike him that much more. And then, Ash, gazing back at his red-haired friend a few seats down, started to remember why.

Misty looked just as alert. Though, in an entirely different sense. Her gaze lingered on Rudy as well... because oh no.

_He was attractive._

The ballet progressed, sending Ash and Misty farther in their fits of fluster and rage. Rudy hadn't lost his touch. Even if it wasn't on a personal level, he was charming; suave. Maybe even more so. Ash's gaze panned back and forth from the stage, to Misty, back to the stage, then back to her... Did she know Rudy was gonna be here? ...Was _that_ why she wanted to come?

With every resentful intention in the world to leave—right then and there, Ash stood up. But, as it would happen... he didn't get the chance.

As if on cue, a loud blast was heard. One that certainly wasn't part of the show—as all the performers on stage lost their footing and sense of balance, falling disoriented. Another was felt from behind the audience, causing Ash and his friends, as well as the other spectators to panic, too. The arena then clouded with a thick layer of smoke.

"A-Ash!" the young man's mother called to him, though a coughing fit. Naturally, he came to her aid, clinging to Delia. "What's going on?" she asked, alarmed.

And (actually knowing exactly what was going on) Ash growled, "Oh, _come on_," coughing, too. If his already terrible day could get worse, it just did. Or rather, _more annoying_. And then, in an almost cause and effect fashion, two shady figures formed center-stage. Though still shrouded in the fog, they posed dramatically...

**"Prepare for trouble..."**

**"And make it double."**

* * *

_**Notes:** What were you expecting._

_Haha I changed Verona to Kalos. I know Verona's in Italy and Kalos is based off France but it was close enough okay deal with it._


	22. Emotion

_**Not****es:** Ehe, WELL. First off... I apologize for last chapter... as it didn't exactly get straight-A reviews. :'D I know it kinda feels like things are set off-kilter, and I didn't exactly realize that I was doing a lot of what was pointed out to me... So, thank you to everyone who gave me advice. I'll take it and try to mend my few screw-ups with what I've been told, in upcoming chapters. I apologize if I let anyone down. :'c_

_—But... I would just like to mention, there** is** going to be a bit more to the story than **just** Ash and Misty. Hence, why I've included such a large cast. Though, I do admit, I'm having a hard time implementing all of it. But, honestly, thank you all **so much** for being honest with me, and just telling me forward. In a constructive way, at that. I really appreciate it, since, as I've said, I'm still veeery new to all of this. :'D I promise I'm trying. And I'll continue to try to write my best for all the wonderful people reading!_

_Also, just as a side note for this chapter—my version of the TRio's based off Best Wishes for the most part, while retaining some of the of their silly old qualities and traits. I'm not big on the whole new V.S. old TR debate, so...! Here's how I see them. Hope my interpretation's decent enough~_

_Anyway, thank you all so much for sticking with me for so long! I promise I won't let you down. Thank you all so much, and please, continue giving me advice. n_n_

* * *

** Always gonna try it?**

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our natio—"

"_—Really_?!" Ash shouted from the crowd, among the copious amounts of coughing. He gave the duo no chance to further motto they'd already voiced a million times over. "Really—you can't even give me a break when I'm on _vacation_?!"

Losing all dramatic effect, the smoke slowly started to thin. The past seven years reflected upon the Rocket duo's appearance, as they came into view. Jessie's hair had grown longer, curling almost to the floor—and James's features were more defined. Regardless, they still looked very like themselves. And then, ignoring his statement, as Ash had ignored theirs, Jessie retorted, "What've we told you about interrupting the motto, Twerp?!"

"And since when have we evah cared about your schedule?" Meowth smirked, dropping seemingly out of no where, between his two teammates.

Oh, he was having _none_ of this right now. "You picked the wrong day, Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"Den all da bettah reason ta be here!" said the feline.

Entertaining the same expression as his counterpart, James gleamed, "Oh, I apologize, _are we interrupting_?"

"Not for long, you're no—!" shouted Ash.

"—_Excuse me_," a refined voice cut in. It was almost as if Ash could hear that arrogant sense of self esteem—though, it wasn't directed at him. Once again taking his spot on stage, Rudy stood tall, sophisticated, and un-threatened. "You're rather... _in our way,_" said the performer. He glared at the trio in front of him. Putting a hand atop his Starmie beside him, he warned, "_I'm going to have to ask you to leave_."

Wait—_Rudy_ was going to have to ask them to leave? "No way!" Ash shouted. _He_ was handling this! Interrupted, and far beyond frustrated (more-so than he would've been in most similar instances), the Champion pulled a Poké Ball from his belt, pressing the center button as it expanded. "Go—!" he called... only to be outspoken once more.

Also irate, Melody stood, marching right over on the opposite side. "—He means, get off the stage or we'll knock you straight ta the pit!" She put her hands on her hips, losing all sense of grace she formally presented.

"Oh no. We made the little ballerina mad," Jessie mocked, clasping her hands together in added sarcasm. "What are ya gonna do, send that little Buneary after us?"

"Hey, I was handlin—!" Ash tried to protest... again, ignored.

Smirking, Melody replied, "—Maybe somethin' like that."

"—They're not here for you two!" Ash shouted, finally demanding his attention—as though the stage had been taken from _him_, however ironically.

"...Ash Ketchum?" said Rudy, just now noticing the other young man. He narrowed his eyes, holding a hand up to shield the stage lights. "I_ thought_ that name was familiar," he said, crossing his arms, smirking. "The little Trainer who challenged me all those years ago. It's certainly has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"...'_Little'_ Trainer?" he hissed, hardly able to differentiate his irritation between those on stage. "Try, 'Champion of Kanto!" Ash retorted, directing his attention back to Team Rocket. "And I figured _you_ three had finally taken that as a hint ta back off!" Or were they really that stupid?

Ushering his signature laugh, James replied, "You may be a Champion, but you're still a twerp. And_ we're_ Team Rocket!" Meaning, yeah_—they actually** were** that stupid. _

"You're never gonna get Pikachu!" Ash retorted, also for, perhaps, the millionth time.

With a mischievous laugh, the feline Pokémon spoke. Taking a rather... _dark_ tone. More-so than usual, at least. "Well, wouldn't ya know—_dat ain't da only reason we're here taday, Twerp._"

Raising an eyebrow, though mostly in confusion, Ash was cautious to ask, "...Whadda ya mean?"

"Oh, we are here for Pikachu of course," said the red-headed villain. "But we have an extra special assignment this time."

"What, you wanna take _all_ our Pokémon?!" Brock's voice echoed.

"Bring it on!" Iris beckoned, followed by the multiple chimes of expanding Poké Balls.

And with a low laugh, James shook a finger. Oh no. They weren't that stupid... (not today, at least.) "No, not your Pokémon," said the criminal. "We're here..." Directing his pointed finger back to Ash, his aim drifted to the side, in the very slightest...

_Pointing straight at Delia._

**"For her, too."**

An air of confusion passed over the crowd of Ash's friends. Though, there was now a substantial expression of alarm on Ash's face... as well as his mother's. With a growing feeling of discomfort, the young man shouted, "What do you want her for?!"

"Well, we couldn't tell ya if we knew, now could we?" Meowth nodded. And with James's next statement, you could see the look in Delia's auburn eyes glaze over with fear.

**_"You'd have to ask our boss."_**

* * *

_**It will all be mine.**_

_The trio stood at attention beside one another in a room was dark. ____The atmosphere was eerie, cynical. Perhaps more-so than usual. __"You wanted to see us right away, Giovanni Sir?" Jessie asked formally._

_Facing away, a shadowed figure sat in a large chair before two, large screens. Footage of that year's Indigo League Conference replayed before him. Specifically, of that year's Champion, and his battles. "Yes," Giovanni said simply. "It's about your next assignment." He __twirled to face his three loyalties. "__But, first, I'd like to know..." he paused, sounding almost tense, "the Pokémon you three've been too incompetent to capture after all these years—it's an incredibly rare Pikachu, correct?"_

_"Uhh," James blinked, though still at attention. "Yes, it is, Sir."  
_

_Giovanni paused once more. Taking the remote on his desk, he was prompt, almost hostile to pause the footage. It stopped on a close up on Ash's grinning face on the left screen, with Pikachu on the right. "Would this boy... happen to be the Trainer of that Pikachu?"_

_Noticing the growing anger in his tone, all three were hesitant to speak, unsure if they liked where this was going. "...H-He is...** Sir**," Jessie said._

_"Ash... **Ketchum**?" he said, twitching in the slightest, as he voiced the mentioned surname. "The Trainer from Pallet Town, and... this year's **Indigo League Champion**?"_

_James swallowed hard. "__...Y-Yes, sir?" _

_And as though they'd hit a nerve, Giovanni rose to his feet. Angry, he snapped, "You fools! And why haven't you ever told me this?!" He slammed his fists on his desk. The other three flinched. _

_"B-But we nevah had ta take names of any of da udda Trainers we snagged Pokémon from?" __Meowth commented, out of line._

___"That's because we haven't actually 'snagged' any, Meowt__—"_

_"__—_Silence!" their superior spat. Taking a deep breath, he sat down once again. "Nevermind." Giovanni laced his fingers between one another, and turned away from Jessie, James, and Meowth. "Lucky, for the three of you..." he paused, taking an even darker tone, "there's never been a better time to capture that very special Pikachu."

_"...Sir?"_

_"I'm giving your team one more chance," Giovanni replied. "That's your next assignment; capture that Pikachu."_

_"Uhh, yes sir!" they all said in unison, feeling some-what confused at his sudden interest in situation, after all these years._

_Almost hesitant, however, James asked, "But... may we ask... why, Sir?"_

_"You may not," he snapped. "Now, come back with that Pokémon, or consider this your permanent resignation." _

_Feeling a new sense of anxiousness, the trio swallowed hard, in unison. Regardless, through their intimation, they saluted him. "Sir!" And with that, they turned to take their leave. But as they did, Giovanni spoke once more._

_"...And I want you to bring me one more thing, as well."_

_Looking over their shoulders, Jessie asked, "...Sir?"_

_And as though they could almost hear the sinister grin in his voice__—Giovanni added, __"The boy's **mother.**" _

**_"Delia Ketchum."_**

* * *

_"She's comin' wid us."_

Delia let out a small gasp. And Ash, still holding his mother, cradled her the slightest bit closer. Much to everyone's surprise, an expression of pure, uncharacteristic rage passed over Ash visage—as though he'd heard_ much_ more than what was said. And then, even more-so to everyone's surprise, he shouted back, "_Like** hell** she is_!"

"Pika-chu!" added the equally angered Pokémon, jumping from Ash's shoulder. He stood his guard in front of the two.

"Oooh, looks like we made the twerp angry," James mocked, taking a Poké Ball in hand.

Doing the same, Jessie added, "Guess we're just gonna have to _take her by force,_ then."

"You won't even get the chance!" he called.

"We figured you might say that... and we brought in a little extra reinforcement, just for the occasion," said James.

"Bring in your whole organization—I could still beat you with my hands tied behind my back!"

"Ash, be careful," said a cautious voice, putting a hand on his shoulder. Cilan. "Something seems different about them..."

"They're probably trying to trick you—like they always do," Brock added.

"Then I'm just gonna beat 'em, like I always do!" he said. Ushering his mother towards his older friend, Ash said, "Take care of my mom!"

"Ash—!" said the woman, hesitant to leave her son's arms. Regardless, she let him go.

Not giving a second thought, the young man jumped on stage. With his yellow companion at his side, Ash called, "—Let's go, Pikachu!" And James, tossing his own red and white sphere in the air, called his Pokémon to the dainty area. Who was it gonna be this time, Ash wondered? Yamask? Chimecho? Yeah, bring it on... But, then, quite on the contrary—its name was one Ash and his friends hadn't heard in years (a few of them, never having heard it at all.)

"Go, _Growlie_!"

Wait. "Growlie?" Ash raised an eyebrow. That Growlithe from all those years ago—_that _was his master plan this time? Ha—like that little puppy could really stand up against his high voltage Pikach—

...Oh.

Upon being released in its bright white silhouette, the Pokémon wasn't... quite what Ash remembered; a playful little Growlithe. It was a daunting,_ full-grown_ Arcanine. It let out a threatening roar, forever at his master's aid. "I believe you've met my friend here," James smirked, seeming all too amused with the look of shock on Ash's face. "It's amazing how much a little Fire Stone can do."

Then, at the criminal's side, his red-haired counterpart tossed her own Poké Ball in the air. And, just like James, she called the name no one expected to hear. "Go, _Blissey_!"

**High Attack. High Defense.**

And then (quite unlike the Legendary Pokémon), Blissey let out a sweet chime. Less than threatening, she simply turned and trotted to Jessie, hugging her new master's legs.

"Da boss was extra strict wid his orders dis time." Meowth crossed his arms, looking amused. "We fig'ya'd it'd prolly be best ta call inna little extra help from a few ol' friends of ours, dis time."

"Wha—a _Blissey_?" Ash repeated. Since when did Jessie catch a Blissey? And why a Blissey of all Pokémon? And what Blissey in her right mind would wanna be_ Jessie's_ Pokémon?

—Wait.

Recalling his memory from years before, Ash spotted a broken, gold pendant that she adorned. —He'd seen that Blissey before! She was the clumsy one, from Johto! Connecting the dots, he noticed the other half of said pendant around Jessie's neck.

Oh._ So that little Blissey wasn't so innocent, after all._

Ash clenched his fists. Not feeling... threatened, exactly, just 'caught off guard. And growing angered. Enraged. By the fact that—well... that Team Rocket thought this meant they_ actually_ stood a chance—but more so, by how serious they were this time; with their mission.

**To kidnap_ his mother._**

"Bring it on!" he beckoned them.

"Two on one isn't fair!" Iris called, readying to rush to his aid. "I'll hel—!"

"—No! Stay there! _All of you,"_ Ash protested, holding his hand to the audience, wanting all his friends to stay out of harm's way. "I'll take both of 'em on—just like I always do!" Feeling his pride grow, Ash wasn't about to let anyone even _think_ Team Rocket could beat him.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Reluctant, Iris grit her teeth. Clutching a hand to her chest, she didn't reply—but respected his order. Cilan put a hand on her shoulder. He nodded at her, as if to say, "he can do it".

"Well, if you insist," James shrugged, almost tauntingly. "Growlie—" he pointed at Ash and Pikachu. "Flamethower!"

"Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbol—!" Ash was cut off.

"Light Screen, Blissey!" Jessie interrupted. Happily, her pink friend was at Jessie's call, putting up the shield. Regardless, Pikachu continued with his attack, countering Growlie's Flamethrower. The two clashed in a loud blast, creating another thick cloud of smoke. Both Pokémon let out cries in pain... Pikachu's being louder than the other. With Blissey's Light Screen in effect, Thunderbolt could only do so much...

"—Ash, be careful!" called May, feeling the same concern for him, that they all did.

"That Arcanine must have a really high Attack!" Brock added.

"Don't'cha think I know that?!" he shouted, shielding his face from the collision.

"Egg Bomb, Blissey!" Jessie commanded. And, again (smiling all the while), the Happiness Pokémon followed her orders. Tossing a white sphere at the already struggling Pikachu, Blissey attacked.

"Get up, Pikach—!" Ash tried to call, as his Pokémon was hit with the assault. Pikachu let out a cry that was painful, just to hear. The Mouse fell to the floor, struggling to get up. An unpleasant tingling went down Ash's spine. "Get up—use Iron Tail, Pikachu!" his Trainer urged. Struggling, Pikachu tried to obey yet. But having underestimated his opponent... Pikachu was left with more than a scorch. He was Burned from Growlie's initial attack.

"—Quick, hit it with another Flamethrower, Growlie!" James commanded, the very second Pikachu was hit.

**Do unto others.**

"Pikachu!" Ash called in distress. He felt the most unusual, bizarre sense of distress. What was going on? Team Rocket was..._ winning?_ Yeah, Ash still had his other Pokémon at his disposal... but, since when was it necessary to actually_ use_ them against _Team Rocket?_ Oh, geez. No. No he wasn't gonna let this happen. He was the _Champion of Kanto_. No one was going to beat him. No one_ could._ Especially not _Team Rocket._ For the second time on that trip, he was letting his ego get the best of him. Disregarding all logical decisions, he called once more, "Get up, Pikachu! Get up!" Rushing forward, Growlie revved up for another attack. Pikachu only struggled, squeaking from the Burn that afflicted him. As the Trainer's anger soon blended with fear, Ash had no choice but to let go of his pride... "Pikachu!" he shouted, running to the Electric-type.

"Ash!" called his friends, collectively overcome with terror. Quick to take Pikachu in sheltered arms, Ash slammed his eyes shut and turned away, shielding his Pokémon with his body—and ready to take whatever flame thrown at them. He held Pikachu close, expecting no chance to of evasion...

But, very much to his surprise,_ he_ was soon taken in care's arms...

Her's.

**"—Watergun, Starmie!"**

On instinct, and forgetting all else—Misty jumped on stage, long having foreseen Ash needed aid. She called out her Pokémon, and ran to Ash's side. Wrapping her arms around him and Pikachu, she shoved them from harm's way.

_**"He'd be lost without you." **_

While Ash might've held the confidence and respect of most his loved ones, Misty knew better. Just from that look in his eyes, she soon realized, Ash _still_ hadn't learned his lesson. Be it all in protectiveness, admittedly—_Ash was arrogant. _He really thought there was nothing wrong with on taking Team Rocket, despite the fact that they (however bizarre) presented some_ threat_. (...In the form of a giant blazing wolf and a big pink egg with wings, _but legitimate none-the-less_.)

Luckily, Starmie's surprise attack landed a direct hit, slamming Arcanine straight to the ground. It barked in injury, taking the super-effective hit. "Growlie!" James called, also rushing to his Pokémon's side.

Just realizing what'd happened, that she'd saved him, Ash glanced over to Misty, seeing her fallen at his side. He ushered himself to sit up, helping her to do so, as well. Angered with her blatant disobedience, Ash snapped, "I told you to sta—!"

—but he wasn't allowed to finish his thought. She didn't let him.

**Wham.**

Flat across the face, full force—_Misty slapped him._

It left Ash in a dazed stupor. He could only blink, putting a hand to his tingling cheek. That... That wasn't how she usually slapped him. It wasn't like her usual abuse. Misty panted in adrenaline, unable to usher even a single word of her rage. But she didn't need to say anything, anyway. The look in her eye said it all. And it wasn't anything she hadn't said before. —And maybe that's what made it all so much worse.

_You admit you're not unstoppable, but that doesn't mean anything if you still** act **like you are._

—The physical pain (while very present), was outweighed by what _else_ he felt. —He was starting to wish he'd taken that Flamethrower instead.

But in the midst of their unspoken conversation, Ash and Misty hadn't noticed Blissey'd aided Growlie with a Heal Pulse. It was back on it's feet, and ready to attack. "Take Down, Growlie!" James called, pointing at the duo. And, with hardly a moment to react, the two Trainers turned, seeing the gigantic Pokémon rushing towards them.

"Starmie!" A voice intervened once more. Though, it wasn't Misty's command, this time...

**"Use_ Thunder!_"**

Well... there were two Starmies on stage, only one of which knew Electric attacks. In a bright, spinning clash, Growlie took the attack. Blissey's Light Screen had worn off, and Arcanine was knocked to the ground again with a critical hit. The Pokémon yelped, only to be drowned out by the call of another command. "Now, use Hydro Pump, Starmie!" ordered Rudy. The star-shaped Pokémon did as instructed, soaking the already fallen Fire-type.

"Champion or otherwise—a Trainer's only as good as his judgement. And in extension, as good as his modesty,_ his ego._ You have to know when to hold them, and when to fold them," Rudy announced, sounding almost as though he was a teacher—talking to a class of preschoolers. That is, till he turned, looking down at Ash directly. "Perhaps you're the Champion of Kanto, but it seems to me—_you still have a lot to learn._" Holding his favored Pokémon close, Ash clenched his teeth, glaring up at the Orange Island Gym Leader. He opened his mouth to spout some snarky reply, but he was cut off. "You're lucky _I_ was there, and..." Rudy turned, looking to the red-haired girl at his side, "that she was, too."

**Don't go there, baby.**

_"Misty Waterflower," _Rudy crooned, gazing at her (with a very peculiar look on his face.) He kneeled delicately at her side, offering her a hand up. "It's been far too long."

Swallowing hard, Misty exhaled, "Rudy." Almost... allured, she took the other Gym Leader's hand. He helped her up. With a hint of shyness in her tone, she replied, "It's..." It's what? It's untimely to see you? —Looking so incredibly handsome, at that? Right after I slapped the jerk I'm in love with in the face, no less? _—After he rejected me, without actually even rejecting me?_

**"..._It's so great to see you."_**

With his smile taking a suave twist, he replied, "As it is, you." Without the slightest sense of subtly, he didn't hesitate to add, "You're looking beautiful as ever." Rudy's words provoked a flattered blush across Misty's cheeks. Ash's face took the same deep shade, though, quite on the contrary, _in anger._

Yeah. _He really would've preferred that Flamethrower, right now._

But, almost to Ash's relief, Jessie chimed in—interrupting the Gym Leader's reunion. "Who do you think you are, pretty boy?!" she growled, clenching her fists.

"Only one pretty boy's allowed here!" James added, pointing to himself.

"Well, if that's how you feel," smirked Rudy. Snapping his fingers, the both of the dancer's Pokémon stepped to his side. "Starmie," he said, pointing towards their enemies, "_Scald._" And doing as instructed, the Mysterious Pokémon shot a spout of hot water at not only Arcanine, but Blissey as well. They both flailed and squealed, drenched in the hot liquid.

"Shake it off!" called Jessie, though, such was easier said than done. While it was super-effective on Arcanine, he could take the heat for the most part. But Blissey wasn't so adept—she took the hit, and was left with a Burn.

And acting as though he had all the advantage in the world, Rudy turned towards his other Pokémon, Electabuzz. Smirking yet, he said, "Now, a combined Thunder attack between the two of you, if you please." And in a well thought out strategy, his two Pokémon charged up both their attacks. With the opposing team already soaked from Starmie's Scald—they landed nothing less than a electrifying, precise critical hit. While Blissey's HP could out-stand most any critical—the attack was enough to take down Arcanine, right then and there. With a devastating howl, the Legendary Pokémon fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Growlie!" James exclaimed, distress apparent on his expression. Running to his faithful Pokémon's aid, the villain wrapped his arms around Growlie... looking not much like a villain at all. "Oh Growlie..." he said, sounding pained. With a weak expression, he muttered a few loving words—one's he'd never allow he's arch nemesises to hear; he called the Pokémon back to it's Ball.

And Jessie, just seeing the devastation James felt, called out in his place, "You'll pay for that!"

"Oh, _and how so?_" Rudy remarked. "By your sweet little Blissey?" Sure, Blissey had a high pain tolerance, but with that Burn chipping away at her health, Rudy was eager to see just how much more she could take—_especially given his next plan of action. _"Electabuzz," the Gym Leader pointed at the Happiness Pokémon across the stage, and (knowing its one weakness) commanded, "use _Brick Break._"

Then—as his Trainer instructed, Electabuzz leaped forward with the full-force, Fighting-type move. Landing a direct, and once more, critical hit, Blissey was taken to it's near defeat. "Blissey!" Jessie called, also pained for her old friend. And rather unlike her usual persona, the woman called out, "Are you alright?!" Surely enough, the sweet Pokémon struggled, but rose to her feet, hearing her master's call. The pink Pokémon turned to her, adorning a cheery smile. A look of relief passed over Jessie visage. _She **was** alright. _

"...Jessie," said James, putting a hand on his counterpart's shoulder, looking at her in concern. Both feeling the same empathy for their dear Pokémon, the duo nodded. "Let's retreat... _for now_."

While reluctant, Jessie grit her teeth. "...Right," she said. Holding out her Pokémon's Poké Ball, Jessie muttered, "Blissey, return."

"Yous twos betta not be goin' soft on me-owth," Meowth gave a playful smirk, pulling out a controller (seemingly from no where.) Pushing it's large and only button, their signature Meowth-head balloon was soon to appear in-sight—above the theater's open ceiling, over-head. A rope dropped from the basket for them to grab a hold of. Doing just that, the trio climbed aboard their escape.

"At least they've learned when to retreat," Ash muttered thankfully, feeling a sense of relief.

"That's a step up," Misty added. Only took like, what, _seven years? _

"Oh... we _are_ forgetting something, though," Jessie called down, taking the same menacing tone as before—suddenly alarming the group again. Throwing a Poké Ball in the air, another of her Pokémon took shape. _Yanmega. _

"What, you wanna fight some more?!" Ash shouted back.

"Not quite! Yanmega," she turned to her Pokémon, "—just like we planned." With an affirmative motion, the Ogre Darner Pokémon sent an intense Supersonic to the stage below. With an assortment of yelps and screeches from the effected Pokémon—it sent them into a massive, collected state of confusion. Without a moment of hesitation, the Bug-type zoomed down to its target...

Delia.

Its Speed was too much for them. The woman yelped, taken in Yanmaga's six, mighty legs. "Ash!" Delia called to her son. "Ash, help!"

"Mom!" he shouted in reply; in distress. His face lit in fear as the Pokémon ascended high above. Hardly processing what'd just happened, Ash was then reflexive to grab for a Poké Ball on his belt. But, forever out-shined that day—another Trainer was already on the move. A person, who, until now... no one actually knew _was_ a Trainer.

**"Go,_ Slowking_!"**

Heads collectively turned to the source of the voice. And, blinking wide in surprise, Ash muttered, "..._Melody_?"

Surely enough, the aforementioned Pokémon took shape. And it wasn't just any old Slowking, mind you. For, as it materialized, it didn't call it's name in a battle cry. Instead, sophisticated and refined, it held its hand behind its back. With a smile, it _spoke_. "You called, Maiden?"

Among the collective gasps, Ash, Misty, and Tracey as well, all exclaimed, "..._Slowking_?!"

Melody smirked. "Mmhm," she nodded, "Care ta lend us a hand?" Naturally, he nodded kindly, as well. Then, Melody pointed to the Bug-type above. "Use Power Gem!" Giving another nod, the Royal Pokémon charged the attack, landing it with amazing accuracy in a super-effective hit. Yanmega screeched, losing grip of the woman she carried.

"Yanmega!" Jessie called. Returning it to it's Poké Ball, Jessie grit her teeth.

Delia screamed, falling high from the ground. And Ash, tossing Pikachu to Misty's hold, rushed to catch his mother. Just in the nick of time, she fell safe in his arms... while Ash fell (less than safely) to the floor.

"Oh, Sweetheart, are you alright?!" his shaky mother asked, sitting atop her son—not a scratch on her.

"F-Fine," he stuttered, a forced smile on his face, "_floor broke my fall._"

Delia laughed a bit, then wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, as he sat up. "Oh, Sweetheart," was all she said. Ash could almost hear the tears of relief and security in her voice.

Returning his mother's gesture, he said, "It's okay now, Mom." Understanding just how shaken she was, and _why_, Ash spoke softly. "_It's alright._"

"Don't think we won't be back, Twerp!" Meowth called down, interrupting their gentle moment. "Our mission ain't ovah yet! We ain't goin' back ta da boss wid'out ya Pikachu and ya mama!"

**The last straw.**

Striking Ash's final nerve, he glared up to the trio, who were now drifting off. Rising to his feet, he clenched his fists and stood on-guard. Without a thought before he spoke (not unlike usual), Ash called, "You tell Giovanni if he wants _anything_ to do with me or Pikachu again—he'll stop being such a coward and come and face us_ himself_!" It was almost as though you could _feel_ the rage resonating from him. "And you tell him, if he ever tries anything with _my mother_ again..." Ash paused, irate, clenching his fists. Delia glancing up at her son, growing concerned. Jessie, James, and Meowth had finally crossed the line—that one line it took to send Ash in this certain state of distress. And, really... it wasn't even _them_. It was_ Giovanni._ Wearing the last of his rage on his sleeve, the young man shouted, _"Pikachu's Electro Ball's gonna reach the lethal voltage!"_

In agreement, Pikachu let out a weak, agreeable hiss from Misty's arms. "Pi-ka!"

An air of silence and tension passed over the room. Only a few gasps could be heard—unsurprisingly, from the Champion's friends. Needless to say, no one ever expected to hear such words from Ash of all people. But none more-so, than the red-haired girl who stood at his side, on stage...

Misty's gaze was held on him. Wondering what in the world could've set him off so bad this time. It wasn't just anger in his eyes, either. Misty could see it. It was fear. She knew Ash would do anything for his mother, and defend her with his life, but... still. Something was_ off_ this time. She'd never seen him like this. Not once in their lives. "Ash," she said softly, almost in a whisper. Hearing one of the few voices that could pull him from such a rage, Ash felt his adrenaline fade. He turned to her, seeing the apparent look of worry on Misty's visage... It was unspoken, though Ash heard her words, loud and clear.

_"What's going on with you?"_

**Emotions. Emotions. Emotions.**

With her slap yet-stinging across his face, and unspoken words still echoing in his mind, he said nothing to her. Overwhelmed, Ash had no idea what was he suppose to feel right now. Anger? Forgiveness? Guilt? Relief? —What was he supposed to say?

...Suddenly, Ash realized what he _wanted_ to say, feeling his heart skip a beat. But he only averted his gaze from hers, a trend he couldn't seem to break, as of late. Simply, he reached over, taking Pikachu, before helping his mother up. Misty handed him the weak Pokémon... almost reluctant in saying nothing, as well. _******—**_What was _she_ suppose to be feeling right now? _Anger? Forgiveness? Guilt? Relief?_ What was_ she_ supposed to say? —Well, Misty also knew what she _wanted_ to say... but forever en-caged, she couldn't.

And little did either know, it was the very same thing.

_******Hold me.**_

Breaking the silence, as any good host should, Rudy cleared his throat. Speaking loud to the audience, he announced, "Well, that'll be quite the show to follow, but we'll try our best. Regardless, let's give it up for our surprise guests, Ash Ketchum," Rudy paused for the now-clapping and cheering crowd, before turning to the red-haired girl on stage, "and the_ lovely and talented,_ Misty Waterflower!"

Ash gave a half-hearted smile and wave, quick to leave the spot light, leading himself and his mother off, stage left. Shy, Misty lingered there for a moment, giving a wave. Rudy then leaned over, whispering in her ear. It sent chills down her spine. Ash's too. Again, in an entirely different sense—as Ash could see a small smile pass over Misty's lips, and she nodded. To which Rudy smiled_******—**_suave as ever. Ash had no idea what he'd said to her, but whatever it was—_he didn't like it._

...Really, _was it too late to take that Flamethrower? _

Clutching his beloved Pokémon close, along with his mother, Ash felt his heart sting unlike it ever had. He spoke once more, though almost inaudibly. _******—**_Words that only the three of them would ever hear. Words that brought their hold the slightest bit tighter. _Words he couldn't ignore any longer._

** "...Why do I feel like this?"**

* * *

_**Notes:** Anyone who's watched Pokémon Live! prooobably knows where I'm goin'. But either way, thank you for reading! Hope I can live up to everyone's expectations. :'D_


End file.
